Supernatural S1E4 VOODOO CHILD
by Kate Sienna Zoe
Summary: Fourth episode. African witchcraft at an Art Gallery force Sam and Zo to team up while Dean tries to stay out of it, after he received a concerning phone call from John. When his brother gets seriously hurt, he has no other choice.
1. Chapter 1

_Boston, Massachusetts_  
><em>Three Days ago<em>

Todd Stashmore opens the front door to his condo and walks in, still with a smirk on his face. His wife, Marcy, which he married last summer, follows. As soon as she switches on the light, a beautiful Italian designed interior is revealed.  
>"Honestly, I really didn't expect the after party would be so much fun", Todd admits as he takes of his coat.<br>"What fine wine and expensive champagne can do to a bunch of dusty old art collectors", Marcy comments.  
>Todd pouts and glares at her with puppydog eyes, pretending to be insulted. His wife, who has taken of her coat too, stands before him in a beautiful black dress. She laughs in response of his funny face, walks over to him and lays her arms around his neck.<br>"I has a wonderful time, and I have to say, that exhibition was interesting".  
>Before he can return the favor, she escapes from his gentle grip and picks up the bag she brought in with her. Todd watches his wife as she takes out the stone case with all sorts of primitive images carved into the stone.<br>"Just 'interesting'? You bought a piece", he replies with a chuckle.  
>Marcy is already walks back to the hallway, where she places the case on the glass cabinet. Satisfied she takes her keys out of her little purse hanging from her arm. She opens the piece of African art and drops her keys inside.<br>"There, perfect", she states with a smile.

"Don't you think it's a bit too expensive to keep the keys in?", Todd comments carefully.  
>She turns to him. "Absolutely not, especially now that you've become partner of Delaware &amp; Stashmore Corporations".<br>He smiles when he hears the company name, knowing that Stashmore stands for he, Todd. At the same time it makes him sad though, because the reason why he has the fancy office and the big salary, isn't just because he worked his butt off, but because his father, the man who lifted the insurance company off the ground in the first place, passed away about three months ago. Marcy notices the smile fade away from his face and caresses his cheek.  
>"Hey…", she gently forces him to look up from the ground and into her eyes. "He's proud of you. You are carrying on everything that was important to him".<br>Todd agrees with a nod, but still has some doubt.  
>"That's why I've decided to invest in the Hamill Gallery", he acknowledges.<br>Stunned Marcy stares at him and opens her mouth in disbelief.  
>"You did that?", she questions compassionate.<br>"Dad would have wanted this", Todd confirms.  
>Marcy smiles astonished and her husband can see that she's proud of him.<br>"You're amazing, you know?", she replies whispering.

He smiles humble and lets her kiss him. As if her touch is a drug, the shallow feel of grief he felt for his father a moment ago disappears. Passionately he kisses her back and embraces her. Without any struggle Todd surrenders to his wife. Teasing him, she breaks off the kiss and looks him in the eye.  
>"Give me one minute to get out of this impossible dress", she says with soft voice.<br>"What are you up to?", Todd grins, getting suspicious.  
>As she walks over to their master bedroom, she turns around at the door and strikes a daring pose. Todd knows that attitude. Marcy is a counselor during daytimes, but during nights…<br>"You better be here in a minute, or I'll start without you", she smiles sensual before she closes the door.  
>Exited she hops on the bed and with some difficulty manages to unbutton her dress, zipping it down by the side so that she can get out. Hastily she takes of her stiletto's and glares at the clock on the wall; it's 2:46. The black lingerie set made out of lacework is surely gonna drive Todd mad. With a sigh Marcy lays down on the bed waiting for him. Boy, he's probably watching his the seconds on his watch tic by. A jazzy song plays in the back ground as she waits impatiently. For a second she glares aside at the clock, it's 2.47 now and she expects Todd to march within a matter of seconds, yet outside the room everything remains quiet. And so Marcy waits and waits, but when the clock hits twelve before three, she can't take it anymore.<br>"Honey, you can come in now!", she shouts loud enough for him to hear it.

But again, all she hears is the jazz band playing in the background. A little surprised she sits up and listens carefully.  
>"Todd, are you even there?"<br>When she doesn't receive any response at all, she gets up and slowly walks over to the door.  
>"You're kind of spoiling the surprise, sweety", Marcy comments as she opens the door and pops her head around the corner.<br>For a moment she scans the room on eyelevel, but then he gaze drops down to the floor. There, in a pile of blood, lays Todd. His pupils stare at the ceiling as blood dwells from a enormous wound in his stomach. Macy's eyes widen as she gasps for air, followed by a scream so loud that entire Boston can hear her horror.


	2. Chapter 2

_Darrington, Washington_  
><em>Present Day<em>

"Dad?"  
>Dean can barely get the word out of his mouth. This is such a relief. Not knowing if his father was dead or alive was actually killing him. Of course he received a text from him, but to actually hear his voice is a much better conformation.<br>"Listen Dean, I don't have much time to talk. I tried to reach you earlier…"  
><em>HE<em> tried to reach _HIM_? Dean holds back a chuckle; what the hell does he think he's been doing for the last couple of months?  
>"I was up the mountain, I couldn't receive a signal there", Dean excuses without fighting him over that previous comment.<br>"It doesn't matter. Did you finish the job?", his father checks.  
>"Yeah, everyone's fine. Listen Dad, I need to ask you something…"<br>But before Dean can ask what is going on between him and Zoë, John interrupts.  
>"What do you mean, <em>'everyone's fine'<em>?"  
>Alert Dean considers his answer for a moment, detecting the hostile tone in his father's voice.<br>"We got rid of the hell hounds, the deal is off", he states carefully.  
>"You <em>SAVED<em> her?", John cries out. "You saved Sullivan?"  
>"Of course I did, Dad. What the hell was I suppose to do then?", Dean returns puzzled.<br>"You were suppose to clean up her mess. Damn it, Dean!", his father shouts mad.

John's son gulps and turns around to face the Red Top Tavern. What is he saying, why did he send him out here? To erase tracks? In the meantime, Sam has spotted him on the phone with someone. Apparently he can read from Dean's body language that something's off, because he leaves his table and makes his way outside.  
>"Are you saying I was suppose to let her die?", Dean proposes cynical.<br>"Yes, that's exactly what you were suppose to do".  
>Stunned Dean stares in the distance, he can hardly believe his words. Why on earth would his father want her dead. Sure she's no angel, but she's a hunter, a human being he saved himself five years ago!<br>"Dad, she's innocent!", Dean reminds him, completely shocked.  
>"I can assure you that Sullivan isn't innocent, she's dangerous! I can't believe you let her slip out of your hands! I ask you to do one thing and you mess up", John replies frustrated.<br>Dean can't respond to that, he's silenced by his fathers harsh words. The saying 'sticks and stones' usually regards him, but when it comes to his father, words hurt more than getting his ass kicked by a bunch of hellhounds.  
>"But I thought when you said 'job' in that text message you meant…"<br>"You don't think, you listen", John snipes. "God damn it, Dean…"

He sighs and Dean can see him shake his head in disappointment. He feels bad and confused, bad for not being able to come up to his dad's wishes and at the same time confused about the strange statement he just gave him. Sam joins him and tries to understand who Dean's talking to, but he avoids him.  
>"How did you get rid of those demonic muds anyway?", John asks pissed off.<br>"Sam, he ehm.. he found a way with some help", Dean replies, brought out of balance by his old man.  
>"So Sam is with you then?"<br>"Is that Dad?", Sam mouths when his brother looks him in the eye.  
>"Yeah", Dean answers both Sam and his father.<br>He concentrates on his telephone conversation, but before he can turn away, Sam catches him off guard and snatches the phone from his hand.  
>"Dad!", Sam cries out thrilled when he holds the cell phone against his ear.<br>"Give it back, Sam!", Dean demands, who's hold off by his younger yet taller brother.  
>"Sammy, I really don't have time for this. Put your brother back on the phone", John notifies, more patient than he was with his oldest son a moment ago.<br>"Where are you?", Sam demands to know.  
>"It doesn't matter…"<br>"It does, Dad!", Sam cries out. "You're after that demon, aren't you?"  
>"I can't talk about that, Sam. You stay out off this", John orders.<p>

"You can't fight that thing alone! Let us help, the three of us can…"  
>But his father doesn't let him finish. "No! Out of the question!"<br>Dean can hear his father's voice strike a different tone and tries to retrieve his cell phone before things escalate, but with only one arm he can't overpower his brother.  
>"I deserve a piece of him, Dad", Sam returns frustrated.<br>A short silence follows as John seems to realize what his words are really about.  
>"Look Sammy", he says. "I know what happened to your girlfriend".<br>His youngest son swallows with difficulty and lets his gaze drop down to the ground as his father continues.  
>"I wish you wouldn't have to go through this, really. I know how you feel".<br>Again his words are followed up by a silence, a longer one this time. Sam just can't manage to reply. Strangely enough, this conversation – which is the first in fifteen months – makes him realize that his dad is the only one who truly understands him. Sure Dean does his best to understand, but he never had a serious relationship in his life, so how on earth can he know what it's like to see the woman you love pinned to the ceiling, bleeding from her stomach and then burn up in flames right in front of his eyes? He can't, but Dad can; he saw Mom die the exact same way. After their last big fight, Sam feels somewhat relieved that there's actually a subject they agree about.  
>"I wanna be a part of this, Dad", Sam sighs.<br>"I know you do, but this is one ugly ass demon, unlike anything I've ever hunted. If you two get involved, this will go wrong", John states rather calm.  
>"But…"<br>"No buts. Now listen to me, give the phone back to Dean", his father commands.

Dean, who's listening in, now on his turn takes the Samsung from his brother. Sam wants to fight him, but the eldest quickly turns away from him to answer his father's call.  
>"It's me", he notifies.<br>"Is Sullivan still in town?", John questions stern.  
>"No, she just left", Dean tells him as he glances down the highway.<br>"Good. Now this is important, Dean", his father instantly returns to the subject. "You to leave Sullivan alone, especially that brother of yours. She's a walking bombshell".  
>"What have you done to her?", John's eldest son returns firmly.<br>His father doesn't respond immediately. A bit nervous Dean awaits an answer, knowing that he just hit the nail on the head. Normally he doesn't confront him like he's doing now, but he needs to know. This whole mystery surrounding his Dad and Zoë is driving him insane.  
>"What did she tell you?", John questions stern.<br>"Nothing!", Dean denies in defense. "She didn't want to tell me. She thought it was best if I'd hear it from you".  
>Silence fills the wide-open spaces between the mountains of the Cascade Range. Dean remembers Zoë's words, which she spoke only minutes ago; <em>'If he has the guts, he'll tell you'<em>. Will he tell him? Or is he gonna leave him in the dark?  
>"I bet she did", John responds derisive. "It's best if you don't hear it at all".<br>Dean rolls his eyes, disappointed and tired of this cat and mouse game they're playing.  
>"C'mon Dad…", he pushed.<br>"I said: no", John repeats annoyed.

Dean shuts up and looks down. That's it then, he's not gonna tell him. Apparently he doesn't have the guts, but of course Dean doesn't say the words out loud.  
>"Don't come near her, don't meddle in her case, don't cross her path. Do I make myself clear?"<br>"What if she runs into us?", Dean returns.  
>"Then you'll know what to do".<br>With those words he disconnects. Astonished his eldest son stares at the cell phone which he has removed from his ear. His mouth is slightly opens as the words sink in. Then he puts the phone away and does his best to avoid Sam's questioning gaze, trying to give his father's subtle order a place. He moves to his car nervously, trying calm down and get his ducks in a row.  
>"What?", Sam wonders curious.<br>"What, what?", Dean returns.  
>"Dean…", Sam rolls his eyes.<br>He starts to pace along side his Chevrolet Impala 67, unable to find his rest. Sam leans against the black oldtimer and follows his movements.  
>"Did he tell you where he is?", Sam tries to get out of him.<br>Dean shakes his head and sighs, then stares down the highway, in the direction Zoë disappeared just before that relieving yet disturbing call. He's in a dilemma. Should he follow her and demand some answers and then go against his father's orders? Or shall he let it rest, hope to never meet her again and his father to open up, eventually. It doesn't matter which option he chooses, he's still concerned with Dad's final words.  
>"What did he tell you?", Sam questions carefully.<br>The eldest of the two halts, but doesn't let his brother make eye contact. He swallows apprehensively and takes a breath, still deciding of he should or should not answer him. Then Dean looks up and dares to gaze Sam in the eye, before he replies.  
>"He told me to kill Zo".<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Arlington, Washington_  
><em>Present Day<em>

It's a usual organized chaos in the ER of _Cascade Valley Hospital_. Doctors get paged, nurses hasten through the hallways and impatient patients watch the time pass by in the waiting room. Luckily, Dean already got through that stage and is now in another section of the hospital, at radiology to be precise. It's been twenty minutes since he got his arm X-rayed by a chubby male nurse which reminded him why he hates hospitals. He doesn't know how many times he has lurked at the door since he entered the room. Not only does he want to know if he broke bones, he wants to get out of this place. The smell of disinfecting chemicals and fear, the presence of death, boring rooms, stressed out staff, but most of all; the danger of getting caught. Normally it's Sam who worries about these sorts of things, but even though he has a false ID, there's always a slight possibility that they find out about his true identity. Concerned Dean grips the side of the high hospital bed with his unharmed hand while he taps his foot against the steel frame in boredom, staring at the floor. Sam, who's standing by the door to keep an eye on the hallway, crosses his arms in front of him and does the same. They haven't spoken much since John called, both are drowning in their thoughts. It's past four O' clock in the afternoon and Dean got the time to think things through while waiting between a screaming baby versus troubled and loudly hushing mom and a stinky guy who amazingly got his hand stuck in a snowblower. Despite the several hours, he's afraid he'll never figure it out. Either Zo or Dad need to start talking and considering he can't speak up to his father, it's Zo he needs to get through to. But would that be worth it? Is knowing the truth by chasing her worth going against his Dad's order? It's not strange that Dean's afraid to take risks, as a matter of fact, he's prefers to face a little danger than follow the long way about, but he can't disappoint his father again. Over the years he built up so much trust and respect for him. The man went through hell when he saw Mary die and he won't feel better until he finishes the job that started on November 2nd 1983. Despite the fact that John puts a lot on his shoulders, that he drives him to the edge and over, he's his father, his mentor, his leader. John might not trust him with all his secrets, but he knows that he'll be able to carry the weight. That has to count for something. He has never questioned his Dad's judgment before, yet something about Zoë Sullivan forces him to believe she's not making things up. The emotions she was fighting while she talked about it, it just couldn't be fake. But is he willing to sacrifice his father's faith in him just because he's curious, because he wants to know what's going on? Not likely. And so Dean's left with one option; never cross paths with Zoë again and accept that he will probably never know what is or was going on between her and Dad.

A doctor enters the room and startles Sam, who was pondering so deeply that he didn't hear her approach. When Dean looks up, he's pleasantly surprised. Well what do you know, this hospital does have a sunny side. The tall blonde glances at the chart as she walks over to her patient.  
>"Mr. Hammett?", the handsome physician checks, reading his false name from the file.<br>"That would be me", Dean smiles delighted.  
>"My name is ", she introduces herself politely and shakes his hand.<br>He throws her a big smile and his eyes twinkle. "Call me Dean".  
>Sam huffs and shakes his head disapproving. Even in a hospital he can't keep his eyes of the chicks. Yet again his charms seem to do their work, because the doctor blushes as she walks over to the opposite wall to demonstrate something.<br>"Well, Dean, I'm afraid I can't bring you good news".  
>With a skillful move she shoves the X-rays in front of the light box, so that the picture is better visible.<br>"As in that my arm is broken or that you're not allowed to date patients?", Dean flirts.  
>A blush appears on her cheeks and she smiles a little sigh, apparently she doesn't mind that the handsome guy made a comment like that.<br>"You're arm is indeed broken", she replies professional, pointing out the small hairline break on the X-ray. "But I can tell you that it's a clean fracture. I'll provide you with a cast and you'll be off to go".  
>Fifteen minutes later, after Dr. Waters is done with Dean's cast, he managed to score her phonenumber and a date and learned her name. Satisfied Dean hops off the bed, gives her a last look with that typical smile on his face. His arm is resting in a mitella and although the cast weighs heavy, it actually feels better this way, more secure.<br>"Jane, it was a pleasure", he greets the doctor with a flirt.

Sam shakes his head again and waits in the hallway as Jane Waters walks her patient to the door.  
>"Stay away from wolves this time", she warns him, responding on the story he and Sam made up to cover his injuries which Zoë took care of already.<br>Dean winks at her before he disappears in the hallway. After some last paperwork, a half an hour later they are out in the snow again, walking down the stairs of _Cascade Valley Hospital_. He has to say, he's quite relieved to leave the governmental facility without being discovered.  
>"Damn, she's hot", the eldest of the boys whistles approving.<br>He sets up his collar with one hand to protect his neck from the snow and buttons his jacket with some difficulty as he approaches his black Impala, which seems to merge perfectly in the colorless world they're in. The snow melts as soon as it hits the ground, yet the flakes give a winter feel, although it's only the end of September. He hasn't experienced conditions like these during this period of the year yet and therefore he couldn't help thinking the demonic manifestation in Darrington, which laid exactly in the center of the storm, might be the cause of these blizzards. The fact that soon after the ritual everything went much calmer also indicates to that. Dean can remember the strange weather conditions and crop violations that occurred when a demon was in town during the many hunts his father went on. Crops gone bad and unpredictable storms; those two things indicate that a demon might be present. At the actual scene, demons leave sulfur behind. Dad taught him those omens well and with good reason. His mind wonders off to his father again, but before Sam can notice that, he quickly starts on Jane again.  
>"Do you think we could stay in town for a night?", he proposes carefully.<br>"Dean, we have better things to do", Sam huffs.  
>Dean stops and carries his arm like an old man would do, coughing like one as well. "Come on, Sammy. I'm still weak and hurting, I'm not sure if I can travel".<br>Sam slams his shoulder and pushes him forward, without words telling him to drop the act.  
>"Au, that <em>did<em> hurt", the eldest complains.  
>"I'll drive, stop whining", Sam decides.<p>

"Ah come on. One night. You can have the motel room and the car, considering I can't really drive her anyway right now. I'll stay at her fancy doctor house", Dean smirks.  
>"Dean, how can you be like this?", Sam turns around to face his brother. "For the record; Dad just called, telling us not to follow him and to kill Zoë if we ever run into her again".<br>"Really?", Dean replies sarcastically.  
>Sam rolls his eyes, but decides not to respond to his perky comment. "Focus on the issue. We have to find Dad".<br>Dean looks away and doubts that statement for a moment. He knows he accepted their new mission to find their Dad earlier that day. Yet, now that John actually commanded him not to track him down, he isn't so sure anymore. He places one hand in his pocket and ignores Sam's questioning look.  
>"Dean, you agreed!", the youngest of the two cries out in disbelief, seeing from his gace that Dean isn't sure anymore.<br>"He ordered us, Sam. He literally gave us a direct order", Dean brings to mind.  
>Rapid his brother argues him. "So?"<br>"So?", Dean repeats with a different tone. "What about that the man knows what he's talking about. He actually said that he doesn't want us on this hunt. It's not something we presume, it's a fact!"  
>"Have a mind of your own for once. Don't you want answers? Don't you want to help him? I thought we were passed this already?", Sam tries to manipulate him.<br>"Of course I wanna help him, but think about this for a sec…", Dean returns, hoping Sam will shut up until he's has made his point. 'Who does Dad care about most?"  
>"Us", his younger brother replies.<br>"Yes, us. The only family he has. Now, who do we care about most?", Dean questions again.  
>"Dad", Sam responds honestly.<p>

"Do you get my point, Sam? If that demon wants to get to us, all it has to do is bring on a big Winchester reunion and force us to fight for each other. We are our own weak spot. You and I are Dad's, me and Dad are yours and Dad and you are mine. That's the way it is".  
>A silence fills the gap between the two brothers. Sam sighs deeply and looks down, he knows there's a truth to his words. Surprisingly enough, Dean – the one who just made the statement – is hit by lightning. Right there on the spot he realizes Zoë was right when she asked him if he was willing to deal for his father; he would do anything for him or Sam. He would go through hell and back for his family.<br>"I want to find Dad, Sam. I really do. I mean, I haven't seen him in months. Normally I never go on a hunt without him backing me up. He always knows everything about anything and now I have to figure it all out by myself. So how am I gonna decide rather to follow him, maybe save him, maybe blow his cover, or leave him alone and therefore maybe not save his live and maybe keep him under the radar?", Dean lays out.  
>"Too many 'maybe's', man", Sam admits.<br>"Tell me 'bout it!", Dean cries out as the frustration starts to show.  
>He looks sideways at his younger brother, who gazes away defeated. Apparently it starts to sink in that running after their father as they planned to do earlier today might not be their best option. But what is then? What's gonna be their best shot? As Sam looks up at his elderly brother, Dean's eyes drop to the ground in order to avoid them. It's just now that he realizes how desperate Dean must be without his father. His older brother pulled him out of Stanford for crying out loud, because he needed help. It's quite rare for Dean to call in the help of anyone, but after their father disappeared, he didn't hesitate. After months and months, they still haven't found John and Dean is starting to lose it. Sam knows he's pretending to be a great leader, but in fact, all he ever did was being the obedient son. Dean got orders and he did what he was supposed to do. With the lack of communication apparently things start to go wrong now, leaving him in even more confusion.<br>"I don't know what to do, Sam. I honestly don't know", the eldest of the two sighs.

Worried he stares at his car, pondering for other options, for arguments or something to convince himself of one way or the other. But nothing is coming to him and he's starting to go bunkers because of that. In the months of his father's disappearance, he has never felt so uncertain.  
>"So what, we're gonna stop looking out for each other, is that our plan?", Sam presumes, also confused.<br>"I… don't… know", Dean repeats annoyed, but slow. "Maybe it's best if we lay low. We'll keep tracking him, but don't jump on his back. Let him hunt alone like we left Zoë to it".  
>"Yeah, and look how that turned out", Sam huffs and glares at him. "What if he's stubborn again, Dean? How do we know when to act up?"<br>Dean knows he's right and what he's aiming for is precisely what Dean is scared of. If it wasn't for him, Zoë would have died three days ago. What if something similar happens to Dad, only this time there's no one to break his fall? Yet he has to keep faith in his father, he must. It's the only thing he can go on right now.  
>"We'll just have to take his word. Dad is not Zoë. He has been in this business for over twenty years and has much more know how. He knows when he needs help and he'll accept it, from us or from other hunters. Sullivan might be a bright girl, but she's young and still a newbie. She still lives in the illusion that she can take on the world", Dean makes clear.<br>Sam agrees, Zoë was and probably still is determined to fight every little thing by herself, while Dad called in help of numerous hunters over the years when he had a problem with a case he could not overcome by himself. He just hopes that isn't the issue here. Pondering he stares in the distance. So what now? Unfortunately he's just as stuck as Dean is. This morning he was quite sure that he wanted to find Dad and help him in this fight, but his brother has a point; John's sons are his weaknesses. Why couldn't this be clear as a bell? Then he suddenly feels an unbearable pain in his head as if someone just stabbed a knife in it. The sharp sting forces him to lean against the car to prevent himself from hitting the ground. He squints as he presses his hand against his forehead.  
>"Sam?", Dean looks over puzzled.<p>

But his brother can barely hear him. The moment he closes his eyes, an image starts to appear which draws his full attention. During the fierce pounding in his head, he sees the blurry film play in front of his eyes. A building… writings on the façade above the large doors… _Hamill Gallery of African Art_. Inside he sees flashes of exhibited work, but his vision concentrates on a strange wooden statue in the center of the gallery. Then it stops.  
>"Sam! Answer me!"<br>He opens his eyes and stares up at Dean's worried face. His brother has grabbed his shoulder with one hand and kneeled down next to him. It's just now that he realizes he's on the ground; apparently he collapsed. Staggered he crawls up against the Impala, out of breath and still suffering from what feels like a migraine.  
>"What the hell just happened?", Sam asks confused.<br>"You tell me", Dean returns that question.  
>He helps Sam back on his feet and waits for an explanation.<br>"Was that one of your freaky vision thingies?", the eldest of the two guesses.  
>Sam nods and blinks a few times, trying to get rid of the headache that slowly fades away.<br>"Well?"  
>Two question green eyes await an answer, but Sam needs a moment to figure this out. He hasn't had a vision since that case they worked with Zoë in Paragould. Zo acted up to it and saved people, it was important. All his visions have been too, especially the one about Jess' death. Back then he thought it was just a random dream, now he knows better.<br>"_The Hamill Gallery of African Art_", Sam mumbles.  
>"The what?", Dean replies confused.<br>Sam looks up in his eyes and his brother is surprised to see the destination.  
>"<em>The Hamill Gallery of African Art<em>. That's where we need to go".


	4. Chapter 4

_Boston, Massachusetts_  
><em>Present Day<em>

"Of all places, why did you freakin' vision had to take place on the other side of the country?"  
>With the sun in their back the Winchester brothers drive up the Interstate 90 East in the black Chevrolet Impala. It's been a little over fifty hours ago since they left Arlington and the boys switched seats every eight hours or so. Boston's <em>Rock and Roll Band<em> sounds through the carwhile Dean speeds up to the city which shares its name with the band on the radio. The setting sun shimmers on the glass skyscrapers that form the city's skyline. Finally, after a long and exhausting drive, there are here.  
>"Final destination: Boston Massachusetts", Dean notifies s if he's captain of a plane. "What's our plan, co pilot?"<br>During a break at a gas station, Sam found a WiFi spot and was able to do some research on their possible case. It turns out that the Hamill Gallery of African Art is housed in an nineteenth century wallpaper factory in which over 40000 objects are exhibited. The Gallery is occasionally visited by people from the upper class, with the auctioned pieces being very popular. Despite the numerous pictures on their website, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Sure, a lot of ancient art work, probably several of the spirit bound, but no strange deaths or weird reports in the media. The only thing that caught Sam's attention was a murder down town of a guy named Todd Stashmore. According to the police report he was found dead by his wife, who was at home during the brutal crime. It's a good thing that Sam is sure that the revenge taking spirit named Laura – who was the main character their case in Paragould, Arkansas - is really at peace, otherwise he would have thought she might be involved. Then it also occurred that people ended up dead without a sound, while others were still in the house, so maybe they'll again face a pissed off ghost? Who knows, it up to them to check it out.

"Let's check out the gallery first, see if the IMF meter picks something up. We'll check out the Stashmore place later", Sam suggests.  
>"Fine by me", Dean agrees with a moan.<br>The youngest of the two looks sideways at his brother for a moment. He looks tired and he's not surprised by it. Although Dean had some time to sleep when Sam got behind the wheel, he spent most of it staring outside watching the world pass by. He figured the whole issue surrounding their Dad and Zoë is still bugging him and with good reason. Besides his worries, the injuries he suffered when he was attacked by the hellhounds are still taking their toll.  
>"What's our course, TomTom?", Dean questions with a short glance aside as they enter the enormous city.<br>Sam takes the map out of the dashboard locker and studies it for a moment before he gives his brother directions.  
>"Follow Interstate 90, after you get through the tunnel turn south on the 93, then take the first possible exit, from there…"<br>"Slow down! It's not a Lamborghini", Dean interrupts before his brother can ramble on.  
>Sam frowns and holds back the final instructions. Instead he looks ahead as they are about to enter the tunnel. He has to say, he's quite amazed by what he sees. The main skyscrapers of the downtown area, like the Hancock Building, are built on top of the tunnel, giving traffic the ability to trespass without having to go through narrow streets and New York like traffic jams. Then everything around them goes dark as the lights on the sealing flash by rhythmically. The light at the end of the tunnel shows and after a minute underground the Chevrolet appears above the surface again. In the shadows of the tall constructions they drive on until Dean hits Interstate 93 east.<br>"First possible exit, you say?", Dean checks before he switches on his blinker.  
>"Yep", Sam confirms, double checking the map. "Just follow that road until you're on the Melnea Cass Boulevard, then take a left at Washington Street.<p>

Dean does as told and puts on his shades when he faces the sun, which is about to disappear behind the horizon. After waiting for a traffic light for a few moments, he accelerate again and turns the wheel using only the palm of his hand. They pas a parking lot for school busses and a few 19th century buildings, most of them two or three stories high.  
>Dean glances aside at his brother. "Number?"<br>"2164", Sam scans the buildings for a sign of identification, but then recognizes one from his vision. "It's right about here…"  
>"Ah crap", Dean sighs when he pulls over to the curb.<br>Sam looks up from the map and throws a questioning glare at his brother. "What?"  
>"Zoë!", the eldest states annoyed.<br>"Zoë?", Sam repeats puzzled.  
>Sam doesn't understand his response and therefore follows his gaze. When his eyes capture a black 92 Harley Davidson Road King, parked a little further up the road, he understands Dean's reason to curse.<br>"Crap", he gulps. "Zoë".  
>For a second Dean stares at the bike pondering on what he should do, then he makes his decision and intends to turn the wheel and drive off. Sam is just in time to stop him.<br>"What are you doing?", Sam protests after he firmly gripped the wheel to prevent the car from being steered back on to the road.  
>"What are <em>you<em> doing?", Dean returns irritated.

"We're not taking off like this", Sam notifies.  
>"Yes we are", the other claims determined.<br>But Sam isn't gonna give up like that. "What about the case?"  
>"Apparently Sullivan's already on it", Dean excuses.<br>"I didn't have this vision for nothing, Dean. I ignored one and my girlfriend died because of that. So no! I'm not going to ignore another!", Sam makes clear.  
>"I hate to bring it to ya, pall, but that's not the point right now!", Dean replies with raised voice, after which he continues calmer. "You know what Dad said…"<br>"So? Screw Dad!", his younger brother cries out.  
>"Sammy!", Dean responds stunned and strict at the same time.<br>"Think about it, Dean! If you wanna know what's going on between those two knuckleheads, all you have to do is walk in", Sam pushes on him.  
>"And put Dad's order aside?", the oldest tests. "I don't want to have to make that decision. We can still walk away or…"<br>"Or what, kill her? Come on, you're not capable of doing that", Sam chuckles nervously, in fact not so sure of that matter.  
>Dean looks away, searching for words. To be honest, he doesn't have a clue if he could commit a murder like that. Luckily there was never the need to do such a thing and so he never killed a human being. Dad never told him to, until now.<br>"I don't know, okay? I don't wanna test it", he clears up ashamed. "Dad has to have a reason, Sammy. He wouldn't put this on me without a damn good one".

For a short moment Sam keeps quiet and observes his brother. Even though he's head butting him, Dean's tone starts to make him feel sorry for his brother. Sam would refuse to follow an order like that without doubt, simply because he doesn't have the respect for his father like Dean has. Sam and John don't work well together, they don't have a relationship close to his with the oldest. Who's loss and who's gain that is at this moment is questionable.  
>"Listen, I have an idea", Sam starts off. "Boston is a big city, you don't have to see her. I'll go inside, you go find a motel. We'll be gone within a few days and never see her again".<br>"That's what we thought last time", Dean brings in.  
>"I know, it's just with the visions…", his little brother stares in the distance.<br>"You think you two are having these things over the same events?", Dean asks a bit surprised.  
>"It would explain why we run into eachother, I mean, come on! It's the United States and after we split up 3000 miles away from here we run into each other two days later? There's no such thing as coincidence", Sam clears up.<br>Funny, as he pronounces the words, he realizes that he's actually quoting Zoë. She told him that there's no such thing and he is starting to believe she's right. His brother doesn't look at him, but sighs deeply.  
>"I don't like it one bit to leave you alone with her. Dad doesn't trust her", Dean speaks up.<br>"Well I do", he states. "I trust her. Her and my visions. Please, Dean. Let me work this case".  
>Sam can't believe he's actually begging him, but it works.<br>"Okay", Dean mumbles. "Call me when anything occurs".

With that confirmation, Sam gets out with an awkward feel in his stomach. Without any expression on his face, Dean puts his car in forward motion and drives off. Troubled Sam watches the black Chevy disappear behind the corner, then he buries his hands in his pocket. He realizes Dean is dealing with a pretty tough choice here and so he reckons it's a good thing he didn't drag him out of the car and forces him to meet with her. It's better this way, and so he turns around in order to take a look at the building he's standing before. It's exactly like his vision, a two story building with tall windows. It scares him how similar it is to what he saw earlier, he could swear he has been here before. With a deep sigh he opens the door and sets foot inside the gallery. Inside he finds a large collection of African tribal art. Jewelry, pots, masks, paintings, statues of all sorts of material, clothing. The variety of the exhibition is quite extraordinary. Soft drums and flutes reverberate through the white gallery, which blend the sounds of Sam's footsteps on the wooden floor. He looks around, scanning the place for the object his vision focused on. Apparently the gallery closed at 6 O' clock, because the building seems deserted. Then he hears voices, coming from upstairs. They sound friendly, he can hear at least two people laugh and chat. Still alert he find his way to the second floor and gazes into the area from the staircase. By the window he spots two individuals, looking out over Washington St. One of them is a man, probably in his late sixties with short grey hair, casual jeans and a white blouse. Sam recognizes him from a picture on the website; it's Tim Hamill, the owner of the place. The other person is Zoë, looking good as ever in stylish beige jacket, dark brown trousers and high heals. Her outfit gives her a rich and successful appearance, strengthened even more by the delicate but expensive jewelry she's wearing. Apparently she saw Sam arrive from her strategic location behind the glass, because without a moment of total surprise she starts her little show.

"Jake, honey! You're early!"  
>Pretending to be delighted to see him she walks over while Sam is able to hide a questionable look by throwing her a smile. Jake? Honey? He guesses Zoë is probably going to take advantage of his presence, but he decides to go along for the ride.<br>"The seminar took a little less long than expected", he excuses, stepping towards them.  
>Happy to see him, she looks up into his eyes after which she presses a short kiss on his lips. Slightly blown off his feet he stares at her, but Zo's penetrating eyes, who Tim Hamill can't see, call him back to reality; he has to keep playing this game with her. Zoë turns around to face the owner of the gallery, who she introduces her partner to.<br>"Mr. Hamill, this is my husband Jake Fogerty".  
>Sam holds back a sigh, he was afraid something like that would follow. Yet he knows, that if he wants to solve this case, he'll have to go with her on this. And so he lays his left arm around her and lets his hand rest on her hip while he sticks out his right hand to shake Hamill's.<br>"Good to meet you, Cindy told me a lot about you", Tim Hamill acknowledges.  
>It's a signal for Sam to be careful with what he says, it would be very unfortunate if he starts to tell a different story than Zoë, or should he say Cindy. Zoë has to take the lead in this conversation, otherwise he might make a mistake.<br>"Did she now?", he returns with a smile and looks aside at his 'wife'.  
>"I also told Mr. Hamill you might be interested in some pieces of the collection for your new firm in New York", Zoë fills in.<br>"Absolutely", Sam agrees enthusiastic. "Do you have other art pieces besides these that we could see?"  
>"We still have a lot in storage, yes", the gentle man confirms.<p>

"Could we see them?', Sam requests, perhaps a little too eager.  
>He has unable to detect the statue which his vision showed, so he hopes he might have a loot at it anyway and maybe find some clues. But Mr. Hamill has to disappoint him.<br>"The artwork is stored all over the place, it's quite a bit of a chaos with the opening of the new gallery down town next week, but I tell you what…", he takes out his Palm PDA and presses a few keys. "I'll have your names on the guest list of Friday's big opening for all customers and investors of the Hamill Gallery".  
>"That's very kind, thank you!", Zoë says grateful and spontaneous.<br>"All the work will be in the new set up there. I'm sure you'll find the art you're looking for", the old man assures Sam as he gives him a business card with the new address.  
>"I'm sure I will", he replies satisfied. "Good day, Mr. Hamill".<br>With those words both Sam and Zoë turn away and head over to the staircase. Silent they leave the gallery, but the moment the door closes behind them, they return to their own personalities.  
>"What the hell are you doing here?", both cry out at each other at the same time, followed by: "I could ask you the same thing!", also at exactly the same moment.<br>A bit stunned by they tare at one and other, then Zoë walks on down the street.  
>"You had a flashback, didn't you", Sam guesses as he catches up with her.<br>Zo halts, unpleasantly surprised by his knowledge. Sam passes and turns around to face her.  
>"You had one of your own visions?", she asks dazed.<br>He nods. "Two days ago, round 4 PM".

"Me too", Zoë realizes.  
>Trying to find an explanation for this exceptionally rare happening she stares into the distance.<br>"This means something, Zo", Sam tries to bring to her.  
>"It does, but I'm not sure if it's a good thing", she says honest.<br>For a second her mind flashes back to that moment in the cabin up Whitehorse Mountain, when that demon paid her a little visit in her dream. '_Sam is way too close to his brother to pull the trigger, no matter what I offer him, but you…'_ It still gives her chills when she thinks of his words. Zoë thought about it a lot and drew the conclusion that somehow Sam is also connected to that demon. She wonders if he paid the Winchester a visit already, or did he just see her because she's 'special'?  
>"Look…", Sam starts off carefully. "I'm acting up to these visions now, just like you. I can't see why that's bad. I was able to save you from a ghost because of this thing we have. Maybe we are meant to protect each other".<br>Zoë observes him, thinking through what he's saying. He has a point, whatever their destiny is, maybe they are brought together to assure they make it to the finish. The thing is, she's not sure if she's going to like this destiny. What if that demon has something to do with all this?  
>She sighs. "Maybe you're right, we're both stuck in this case now anyway, after that little performance we just gave inside".<br>"So I guess we have a date then?", Sam checks careful, aiming for the gallery opening.  
>"I guess, but don't get any ideas. It's a job, nothing more", Zoë makes clear. "First I'm gonna get some sleep. I've barely slept in two days".<br>While she moans, Sam gives her a questionable look.  
>"You drove nonstop?", he asks stunned.<p>

"Something like that, yeah. Made two short pit stops", she admits.  
>She halts when she reaches her bike and picks up her helmet from the saddle. Sam can see she's exhausted from the previous hunt and her long trip up here. Unlike Sam she doesn't have a companion she can switch with, she drove the whole 3000 miles herself.<br>"You look like crap, Zo", Sam comments with a grin.  
>"You would look like crap too after a 48 hour drive combined with a lack of sleep and half a bottle of painkillers", she bounces back, but then suddenly she flinches when something occurs to her. "Talking about looking like crap, where the hell is your suicidal brother".<br>"He took off to find a motel", Sam replies careful.  
>Carefully he observes her reaction from under his brow. He knows he needs to keep Zoë away from Dean, he doesn't want to put him in a difficult position. It's just a temporarily solution, after all, if all their visions turn out to be connected to each other, even a country like the US isn't big enough, but it will have to do until they figure this out.<br>"Need a ride?", Zoë offers.  
>A bit surprised by her generous offer he snaps out of his thought. He needs to think of something now, before Zoë detects he's making the whole thing up.<br>"You know… now that we're working together, maybe it's better if we stay at the same motel", Sam suggests.  
>He expected a little resistance from the feisty hunter, but there's no way that Zoë's going to agree with that.<br>"No".  
>"Why not?", Sam wonders. "You can't just give me a 'no'".<p>

"Because… Just because, okay?", Zoë can't think of a quick excuse for not wanting to share a motel with them, because she believes that's what he's after. She can hear the order of the yellow eyed demon gave her and she doesn't want to run into the guy who's on that big ass demon 'to waste' list.  
>"I have this place I always go when I'm in Boston. That's all", Zoë lies.<br>A bit suspicious Sam glares at her for a second, but then realizes that he has been misunderstood.  
>"I mean us two sharing a motel, not the three of us. Dean and I, we…", Sam pauses, time to start some drama. "We got into a fight. He didn't want me to take this case and, well… I think you can guess the rest of it".<br>Zoë rolls her eyes and sighs annoyed.  
>"You've got to be kidding me. You two got along fine when I left!", she cries out.<br>Sam looks down on the pavestones, pretending to be ashamed. His little performance seems to be working though because Zoë agrees to his suggestion. Sam doesn't know, though, that his puppy dog eyes aren't the only reason for her quick confirmation.  
>"Alright, we'll share a room. But I warn you", she pauses and points her finger at the youngest Winchester.<br>"Don't get any ideas, I know", Sam fills in bored.  
>But he can't help to feel a little exited when he settles behind her on the Harley Davidson. Because, face it, sharing a room with a girl like Zoë is a dream most men would die for.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Five days later Sam is comfortably waiting on the bed in a room of the _Midtown Hotel_. _Bad Case Of Loving You_ by Robert Palmer is coming from Zoë's Macbook and Sam has trouble not falling asleep. He really wants to turn the song off, but he knows Zo will respond pissed when she comes out of the shower and so he doesn't. Although he has a big night coming up, he feels quite lazy; it's probably because he hardly did anything for the last couple of days which has been quite relaxing actually. Both he and his temporarily roommate took the time to catch up on their sleep, watch a movie or two, drink a few beers and just chill. Far from what he expected, Zoë has been a joy to hang around with; apparently the life changing events in Darrington approved her mood. Not that strange really, who wouldn't celebrate when you've unexpectedly managed to get off the Hell Express before it reached its final destination? Yet there are still some issues that bother her. During a good talk last night, Zoë opened up to him about a demon visiting her in a dream. What he wanted she wasn't sure of, she said, but the thing mentioned Sam. Both pondered if this yellow eyed demon has anything to do with their abilities. Zo suspects the bastard wants to use them and although he doesn't like it one bit, she might be right. Most people in this situation would back out scared, but the young Sullivan made clear that she isn't afraid to use her powers, convinced that maybe if she trained it well enough, she could do great things with them. The hunter showed him things he never thought a human could possibly do. She made pens roll, glasses spin and tables float, only using her mind. Sam didn't dare to give it a try; he knows his brother would kill him if he'd find out. Thinking about his brother, he met up with him a couple of times. Dean obviously didn't like it one bit that Sam is sharing a room with the woman his father for some reason wants dead, but sort of agreed eventually. Now he drops in when Zo's not around once or twice a day, not necessarily to check up on his little brother, but to make sure nothing shady is going on with the female hunter.

Sam can't understand his mistrust. Dean put his life in her hands by staying behind for bate on that mountain, but now that their father claims she's dangerous, all that trust has crumbled into dust. Still Sam has the feeling Dad's not telling something. He's keeping information for himself, probably because he knows the end result will be in his advantage if he plays the game like this. So Sam tried Zoë to get to talk, but she explained that she wants to, but can't, not wanting to harm the respect they carry for their father. He didn't try to force an answer out of her, they are finally getting to know each other a little better. With Sam and Zoë on the case leaving Dean with not much to do besides recovering from his injuries, in pure boredom he took an interest in investigating the Stashmore place and also paid a visit to the morgue. He came to the conclusion that there's definitely something supernatural going on, considering Todd Stashmore died of sever trauma to the stomach, without even one tear in his shirt. If Sam's vision is connected to that murder isn't a question anymore either, because Dean also found out that the newly weds paid a visit to the Hamill Gallery and bought a piece. His brother ran an EMF scan, but there was no ghost or spirit present at the time. Surprisingly enough, Zoë hasn't found out about the curious Stashmore case, but on the other hand, she didn't really had time to research on her way over to Boston. So Sam gladly volunteered to find information on the event, only to make sure that she won't cross Dean's path. Further than making preparations for the opening of the new gallery, all three hunters took some well deserved rest, as an outcome that Sam gets to spend time with the Zoë, off the fields and without having to save each others ass for a change. He must say, now that she's out of the deal, she's actually a friendly person every once in a while. Of course she's still perky and rapid with words, a bit arrogant even, but she's not the total bitch they met in three weeks ago.

Sam's ashamed of it, but he can't deny it anymore. When he first saw Zoë, she made an impression, a special one. As the days passed, that feeling grew and these days with her made it worse and worse. Now he just can't fight it anymore and he feels guilty as hell because of it. Jessica died, not even that far back, and he's already falling for someone else? It's terrible, but he can't stop his heart from pounding faster when he sees her. He needs to remember how to breath when she appears, it's insane! He likes Zo, he really does. Not just because of her looks, but also because he believes that she's a much better person than she gives herself credit for. She's so different than any other girl he ever met. She's not sweet or cute, she's a challenge. A knock on the glass roughly awakens Sam from his thoughts. A bit startled he shoots up and looks aside, where he finds Dean behind the window. He gets up, walks over and opens it.  
>"Is she here?", Dean checks without saying 'hi'.<br>He keeps his voice down and glares inside, but he can't spot her.  
>"She's in the shower", Sam answers. "You got something?"<br>"Yeah, this".  
>Dean takes out a small wooden case out of his backpack and hands it over.<br>"Found it at the Stashmore place", Dean informs.  
>"You've already told me this over the phone", Sam replies, not getting what the newsflash is here.<br>"Check the lid", Dean hints.  
>Sam does as requested and opens the lid of the small box. When he sees the engravings in the wood, he looks back at his brother with a stunned look upon his face.<p>

"Is this what I think it is?", he questions.  
>"A cursebox", Dean states with some triumph. "No wonder the EMF didn't shoot off the meter".<br>"There was nothing there anymore", Sam finishes. "I guess we don't have to wonder who let the dogs out".  
>"Dude, not a good metaphor after being chased by hellhounds", Dean mumbles, not happy of being reminded to that. "Stupid song too".<br>Sam grins slightly, but doesn't go on about it. "So Stashmore lets this thing out and it kills him, now what? This thing starts killing all over town randomly or is it just gonna lay low?"  
>"When this thing is out, it's definitely gonna gank some folks. I mean, that Todd guy was one pile of somethin'. But I don't think it will start slashing people randomly", the eldest speaks up.<br>"Why not?", Sam returns. "Because I found this in the dead guy's suit".  
>Dean takes out a rather small leather bag and tosses it to Sam, who studies it with great interest. Inside he finds several herbs, a few tiny bones, some strange thick hairs of something Sam doubts it's human or animal, but also a small pocket knife. What the leather bag contains gives of a strong burning scent. The youngest of the Winchester brothers has read enough books to recognize this.<br>"Voodoo", Sam knows.  
>"And we're not talking love spells here. This is serious black magic", Dean states.<br>"But how does an opened cursebox fit into this?", Sam wonders.  
>"I did some diggin'", Dean starts off whispering. "Actual killings on long distance has never been done before. 110 year old witchdoctors were able to harm souls, but there are no reports of deaths by voodoo. The needles and puppets, you know, that eerie stuff, it's all a myth. It's the first thinks that pops up in your head because of that movie… ehm…<em>Voodoo<em>, somethin'".  
>Dean snaps his fingers a few times, trying to think of the name.<p>

"_Voodoo Dawn_?", Sam fills in.  
>Dean points his finger at his brother and nods. "That's the one, it sucked by the way".<br>"But what's your point?", he waits for the bottom line.  
>"My point is that it's almost impossible to work voodoo like the tales. My guess is that whatever was in that box – I dunno, some kind of spirit, demon, god thingy – is controlled", Dean explains.<br>"Someone who has access to the gallery", Sam presumes, looking away as he starts to get the idea.  
>"Tim Hamill?", Dean gives it a shot.<br>"I don't think so. If the police would have announced that the lovebirds just came home from the gallery, it would be bad publicity and that man obviously loved his collection", Sam brings up.  
>"We're guessing, this isn't working. Tonight at the opening, you have to look for someone with a motive", Dean instructs.<br>"I'll figure something out", the youngest assures.  
>A short silence as Dean nods as a conformation. For a moment, the way he stands there with his hands in his sides, telling Sam what to do, he reminds him of Dad. With his father out of the picture, it's the role Dean had to take upon him. Sam has noticed it before, even when he was little and Dean couldn't have been older than ten, but now that Dean is growing more into a man, he sees the John Winchester in him. Dean probably feels that too, because he's worried about the situation his little brother is in right now, so close to Zoë. He knows Dad wouldn't approve in a million years and yet he did. He knows he's in dangerous waters, yet this he can live with, but facing Zoë Sullivan himself is too much of disobedience. Sam notices that his brother's gaze glides to the bathroom door. Both can hear the water from the shower splashing on the tiles.<p>

"Well, I better get going, before she comes out", Dean decides.  
>"Sure you want to? You already missed out on that before", Sam grins.<br>It's out before he realizes it and can't help to smirk when he thinks of that moment in Motel 6 in Rochester, where Zoë walked out of the shower butt naked just to get what she wanted and to prove her point.  
>Dean, who passed out on the bed, missed the whole thing and therefore looks at his younger brother puzzled. "What?"<br>Sam chuckles and shakes his head laughing. "Never mind".  
>But the look upon Sam's face triggers Dean to dig; he suspects something.<br>"You didn't have sex with her, right?", Dean checks stern, resting his hands on the window sill.  
>"What? No! Of course not", Sam states stunned after which his brother hushes him.<br>Dean takes his answer for granted, but it doesn't mean that he's not on to Sam's feelings for the young woman.  
>"Watch your back, okay? Don't do things I wouldn't do", the eldest warns.<br>"Dean, having sex with her is exactly what you would do", Sam glares at him.  
>Dean looks away a bit annoyed, he has a point there. He doesn't give in though, his brother must listen.<br>"Maybe with other women, but not with her", he makes clear. "You know what Dad said…"  
>"I know", Sam throws back a little irritated.<br>"Be careful", Dean presses on him.  
>With those words he closes the window and steps back into the shadows. Just as Sam falls down on deep red sheets, Zoë comes out of the shower. She wrapped a white towel around her slender body, covering the parts Sam has seen already. The skin that she does reveal are still tanned from the last summer sun, she looks healthy and well rested.<br>"All yours", she lets him know, as if Sam couldn't have concluded that himself when he saw her exit the shower.

For a moment he's too captivated by her appearance to move, but then he gets up, grabs his stuff and walks over to the room his roommate just left.  
>"Who were you talking to?", Zoë asks out of the blue before he closes the door.<br>A bit startled Sam turns around in the doorway. _Crap!_ She probably heard them. He must cover his brother and so he's forced to lie to her again.  
>"Just someone at the door, I think they accidently booked a double room", he makes up fast.<br>Zoë nods and Sam closes off the bathroom with some relief, but he doesn't see that Zoë walks over to the door to feel if it's still locked. It doesn't open, not that strange. They always look the door, even when they're in, just in case they have bad company. What is strange, is that the room key is still on the exact same spot as where she left them, on the cabinet at the other side of the room. It's pretty cold in the room as well, as if a ghost is present. She knows there isn't, but expects the window has been open while she was showering. Strange, very strange, something's off. Her first reaction is to shout out at him, but she can maintain herself just in time. Maybe this is something she needs to keep to herself, see where this goes. Obviously he's covering something up and she could swear she heard Dean's voice too. Sam told her they had a fight, but Zoë's starting to doubt that. Oh well, seems like they all have their secrets. She didn't tell Sam about the yellow eyed demon's order to kill his brother, when they sat down and had a chat. She didn't because she suspects it would only make things worse, maybe that's the same reason for Sam to keep something from her. Maybe there's a reason and so she decides to keep her eyes open for anything suspicious, not just on the other guests at the opening, but also on Sam. They don't trust her, so she doesn't trust them, simple as that. First things first, she must respond to her vision. She turns up the volume and double clicks _The Stones_ playlist on her mediaplayer. _Mixed Emotions_ is the first song that sounds from her Macbook. It describes Zoë's slightly confused state of mind perfectly, but she has to stay on track. It's time to dress up and look fabulous, because they have a fancy party to go to.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam tightens his bow tie and gives himself one last look in the mirror. The previous day Zoë sent him out with a credit card to a store called _Classic Tuxedo_. _'Get wild'_, she said. 'Tell Bill Tzizik you're a friend of mine and he'll give you everything you'll need'. _Classic Tuxedo_ turned out to be a high class dresser and as soon as Sam dropped Zo's name in a talk with the owner, the staff measured him and treated him like royalty. Eventually after trying on a few suits, Mr. Tzizik advised a very expensive Oscar De La Renta tuxedo, which he is wearing right now. Add a blouse of the same brand, a neat tie and a pair of $ 900,- shoes to that and he looks like the big time lawyer he dreams to be.  
>"You ready?"<br>Apparently Zoë is also done and Sam walks out of the bathroom. What he sees is something he wasn't prepared for. Before him stands Zo, but not the girl he knows. No rock chick biker, no kick ass hunter, but a beautiful woman that looks like a famous movie star from the sixties. She's wearing her brown hair up, her make-up is glamorous yet natural. Around her neck a gorgeous long necklace sparkles. Then there's the dress. It's a deep red Chanel with a low cut back, which brings out her slender waistline and beautiful curves. Underneath her dress she walks on silver Minolo Blahniks. She seems even longer than she already is, which she can effort with a tall guy like Sam as her date. The total package is amazing, it's a side of her he didn´t thought existed. Zoë seems to be impressed by his appearance too.  
>"Well, hello you", she smiles and nods approving.<br>"Hello yourself", Sam stammers as he feels a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I believe the car is in front, so we better get going", she suggest pleased and grabs her purse.  
>"Let's go then", Sam recovers from the fine view.<br>He holds the door like a true gentleman as his date for the night walks out.  
>"Now remember", Zoë starts, waiting outside while Sam locks up. "You're name is Jake Fogerty…"<br>"Wow, Fogerty as in Creedence Clearwater Revival?", Sam checks.  
>"I had to make up something", Zoë shrugs. "It surprises me that you know that by the way".<br>"Believe me, you learn a thing or two about dinosaur rock when you spend most of your time in a car with Dean", Sam comments.  
>Zoë grins, but continues. "You have three offices, one in New York, one in Trenton and one in Philadelphia. I haven't told Tim what your profession is, so if I were you, I'd stick to lawyer since you know a lot about it already. The company was passed to you by your father, who passed away three months ago. We got married August 27th in Malibu, went on our honeymoon to Haiti. You like to play golf, I'm into show jumping and we have four horses on a ranch outside Bridgeport. Anything else you want to know?"<br>By the time Zoë is done with her gushing, they are already in the foyer of their Hotel. A black Lincoln stretch limousine is waiting in front for them to get in. A bit stunned Sam halts on the stairs and grabs Zoë's wrist, who's looks up on him surprised.  
>"That limo is for us?", he asks surprised.<br>"No, it's for Brangelina. They checked into the room next to us, remember?", Zoë glares at him. "Now please act like you're use to this life".

Sam nods and continues his way to the shiny luxury car.  
>"Are you use to it?", he whispers as the driver opens the door for them.<br>Zoë sits down on the white leather backseat, which stretches out from the back along side all the way to the front, opposite of a mini bar. Sam settles next to her and looks around for a second with wide open eyes.  
>"I use to be", Zoë admits as she crosses her legs, completely at ease.<br>"Just relax, Jake", she smiles and pats him on the knee. "It's not that bad. Just a little party and meet some people, maybe do some business".  
>It's obvious Zo already crawled into the role of one of her many alter ego's Cindy Fogerty. Her pouting red lips and porcelain skin only contributes to that soft personality. A lock a hair is styled into a natural curl, half covering her forehead like movie icon Lauren Becall use to wear it. It's a good thing Sam gets to play her loving husband, because he finds it hard to hide his feelings for her. All he can do is stare, which doesn't go unnoticed.<br>"What?", she smiles.  
>"Nothing", he looks away uncomfortable.<br>Pretending to look outside, Sam glares into the reflection of the glass at the beautiful woman who's by his side. Her fine profile is emphasized by the light of the lampposts along side the streets of Boston. Her brown eyes stare at the road ahead as she keeps silent. He can't fight it, he just can't anymore. Maybe he just has to give in to that feeling, or would that be disrespectful to Jessica? He still loves his girlfriend – or ex girlfriend – but he won't ever get her back. Would she want him to be hang out with a girl and have a good time? He's sure that, where ever she is, she doesn't want him to be unhappy and torture himself, which is exactly what he's doing right now.

While he's pondering, shops, offices and hotels flash by the window as they drive through the downtown area of Boston. Several minutes later the limousine stops in front of a large building, that rises up to the evening sky. Above the entrance, a brand new sign tells them it's the new _Hamill Art Gallery_. A red carpet is rolled out and leads the way from the curb to the large glass front doors. There are even some photographers present, probably from the local papers. A few guests are waiting outside while curious citizens who walk by lurk for celebrities. Two guards check if people who want to enter are on the actual guest list. A bit nervous Sam gets out and offers his hand to Zoë. Dean might not like this kind of environment, but he's not exactly use to it either. Elegant Zoë steps out of the car and accompanies her so called husband up the stairs.  
>"Can I have your name, Sir?", one of the guards asks polite.<br>"Fogerty, Jake & Cindy Forgerty", Sam acknowledges.  
>The man, who is almost as tall as Sam, goes through the list and eventually nods. So they walk on and soon find themselves in a large company of Boston's wealthiest. High ceilings lit up by chandeliers are supported by large marble pillars. A blues band plays an upbeat song and the trumpet reverberates through the ballroom. Pieces of African art are exhibited by the walls and on several locations in the center of the gallery, still leaving more than enough space for the guests. It seems like the owners of the Gallery have friends in high places, because the place looks amazing. Close to the door, Tim Hamill – now dressed in anything but casual jeans – excuses himself from his company and walks over to Sam and Zoë. "Welcome! Glad you could make it", the old man states delighted as he shakes their hands once more.<br>"It's astonishing what you have here, Mr. Hamill", Zoë comments impressed.  
>"Oh please, call me Tim. But the place does look good, doesn't it?", the old man admits proudly, looking around.<p>

His eyes freeze on a woman and two boys, then he turns back to his guests. "Let me introduce you to my family".  
>Tim leads them to the three individuals. Both Zo and Sam presume that the elderly woman is his wife and the two boys – about their age – are his sons.<br>"This is my wife Bobbi, my eldest son Michael and Tate, my youngest", he introduces while they all shake hands. "Guys, I want you to meat Cindy and Jake Fogerty".  
>"It's great to meet you all", Sam smiles polite.<br>A waiter halts next to them and offers the guests a glass of champagne. Both Sam and Zoë take one, especially Sam can use a drink and the woman in his company sincerely hopes that it's going to help.  
>"Jake is interested in some of our artwork for his new office", Tim tells.<br>"That's really great", Bobbi smiles and sips her champagne. "What is it that you do?"  
>"I own a law firm", Sam answers rapid, hoping that no one will detect that he's lying through his teeth.<br>"A lawyer, well what do you know, Tate!", Michael comments, padding his brother on the shoulder.  
>It's the way he says it that triggers Zoë to look over. Apparently it's an awkward topic to talk about, because Tim smiles to cover it op.<br>"Tate was in law school until last summer, but he decided to help with the gallery", he excuses.  
>"Well it isn't all that glamorous anyway", Sam tries to lighten the mood.<br>"Where did you study?", Bobbi asks, shifting the attention from her son to Sam.  
>"Stanford", Sam responds casual.<br>"I studied law at Cambridge", Tate acknowledges a little proud.

"I must say, it's hard to get into a university like that, but it takes more guts to step down and help at home", Zoë comments, not just aiming for Tate's choice, but also for Sam's.  
>Both look at her and smile thankful, but then Tim breaks the silence.<br>"Tate, maybe you can show Mr. Fogerty around", he suggests.  
>"Certainly!", his son replies enthusiastic.<br>"I'll join you then", the owner of the gallery states. "I hope you don't mind, Cindy?"  
>Zoë smiles. "Absolutely not".<br>Sam lets his hand glide of Zoë's back and gives her a last look before he accompanies Tim and Tate. Zo watches them blend into the crowd and then turns to Bobbi. The woman, a bit younger than Tim she presumes, looks like an eccentric woman. She has long curly hair which dyed blonde and is wearing a little black dress. Despite her age, it suits her well, she has a great figure.  
>"You must be so proud", Zoë realizes, trying to get a conversation going.<br>"Ah yes. I really am. To see this grow from a small collection in an old building at the border of town into this… it's his dream", Bobbi Hamill smiles. "I'm glad he made it to see this.  
>Zoë detects a change in her facial expression, a trace of sadness. She finds it too bold to ask, but the young hunter is getting the idea that Tim Hamill won't be around that long. She doesn't have to question it out loud though, Bobbi has notices the questioning look upon her face.<br>"Brain cancer, he's terminal", she explains.  
>Shocked Zoë stares at Tim Hamill's wife, she didn't saw that one coming.<p>

"I'm sorry to hear that, gosh…", she stammers. "I didn't expect him to be ill, I mean, he's seems so… happy".  
>"He is. He took it quite well. He has always been a positive person, this didn't change him. He really embraced life", Bobbi tells her, taking a larger sip of her drink.<br>"And the gallery?", Zoë wonders.  
>"Tate will take over, that's why he dropped out of Cambridge", she nods at her youngest son, who is explaining something about a painting to Sam, about 20 feet away from them.<br>"Surprising. Amazing, but surprising", Zoë mentions carefully, knowing she might be on to something.  
>"Pardon?", Tim's wife recalls.<br>"Well…", she starts smartly, steering towards an answer she wants. "It's common for the oldest son to take over the company".  
>"You mean Michael?", Bobbi glances at her son, who's staring through the window with an empty glass in one hand and the other in his pocket. "No, he doesn't have it in him to run a gallery like this. He rather dreams".<br>The way she pronounces her words is a bit presumptuous and it doesn't go unnoticed. Michael is to far away from them to hear his mother, but he seems bothered. For a second Zoë observes the guy. As if he can feel her watching, he turns around and stares straight into her eyes. It startles her and she looks away. As she does that, she wishes she hadn't done that, it only made it more obvious she has an eye on him. Trying to cover it up, she starts a different subject with Michael's mother.  
>"This place is really inspiring. I'm quite sure Jake will look into funding it as well as buying a few pieces", Zoë brings forward.<br>"I'm sure both Tate will be delighted to hear that".  
>It's Michael who makes that comment, he's suddenly standing behind them. Zoë looks over her shoulder a bit more prepared than a moment ago and observes the young man. She can't pick up anything out of the ordinary or supernatural just yet, but she's certain about one thing; she does not like this guy.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"…The people of Benin, called Bini, are descended from the Ife, also known for their remarkable bronzes. Almost all Benin art was created to honor the king , or Oba,who has reigned with his ancestors from the 15th century. Although similar to many older works, these are all 20th C. pieces", Tate tells. "The plaques were mounted on the walls of the Oba's Palace and record the history of the Benin kingdom. Most depict the king or warrior chiefs".  
>The youngest son of Tim has a very moving way of telling the story about the exhibited pieces. The three men are now on the second floor, which covers half the ground floor. Down in the main area the guest talk, enjoy their drinks and caviar and admire the artwork in its new setting. The Hamills have showed Sam the entire gallery, but the specific statue from his vision is nowhere to be seen. Who has seen Sam though, are the several surveillance cameras, which have a clear view on each and ever corner of the gallery. If he wants to find the object he saw, it's going to be tough.<br>"Amazing", Sam says breathless, who is actually quite interested by the art. "I have to say, Mr. Hamill, this is astonishing".  
>"Please, it's Tim got friends, but yes, I am a proud man to be part of this", the owner smiles proudly and looks over at his boy. "I'll be even prouder when Tate takes over".<br>Sam looks over as Tate's father pads him on the shoulder, clearly meaning his words.  
>"Are you retiring then?", Sam presumes.<br>The two generations exchange a look and Tate bites his lip. Mr. Hamill on the other hand gives Sam a polite nod.  
>"You could say that, yes", he replies.<br>He puts his hands on Tate's shoulders again, just to let him know he's there.  
>"But I consider myself lucky with this big guy. No doubt on my mind that he'll run the Gallery well. This place will live on and so will I", Tim speaks wisely and grateful.<p>

From those words Sam indicates that Mr. Hamill is dying and he's unpleasantly surprised by it. Real subtle, Sam! Good job! Just like Zoë, Sam has trouble finding a way to express himself. Tim is such an positive man, he seems perfectly happy. Who would have guessed that he doesn't have that long to live? Stupid stupid stupid! 'Are you retiring then?' Who says that! Sam turns his head ashamed. Mr. Hamill detects he's not at ease and decides to turn the tables when he walks over to the banister and looks down on his guests.  
>"You can consider yourselflucky too with a woman like Cindy by your side", he nods at the young woman in the center of the main area, who's still talking to his wife and his other son.<br>The band, which was playing a blues medley up till now, now performs the song of Africa, originally from _Toto_. Sam halts next to him and scans the crowd, but his gaze freezes on his beautiful colleague. He smiles, if this little act was reality, he would consider himself as the luckiest man on earth. Apparently Zoë feels his eyes burning in her back, because she glances up and smiles when their eyes meet. Sam smiles back, what a sight.  
>"I sure am", he admits.<br>"I have to say, and I have an eye for this…", Mr. Hamill rests one arm on the marble rail and looks back at Sam. "You two are a match made in heaven, it's so delightful to see. It gives hope, know what I mean?"  
>Sam chuckles sigh, how ironical is that if you consider that they are actually hunters who most of the time argue and try to avoid each other.<br>"Where did you two meet?", Tim asks curious.  
>Sam flinches. Ohow… That's about the one thing they haven't discussed. He has to make up a story quick. He decides to go for the truth, how dangerous that might be.<br>"On a hunting trip, actually", Sam scratches his head while grinning.

"Really? A woman on a hunting trip. You better lock her up in your basement then, those come rare", the owner of the gallery jokes.  
>"Why do you think I proposed?", Sam smirks, getting more comfortable in his role as Jake Fogerty.<br>"I see where you're coming from", Tim laughs and leans over a little closer. "Was she any good?"  
>"Like you wouldn't believe", Sam smiles, finding it funny how much truth there actually is to those words.<br>His eyes lock on Zoë again, he's unable to turn away. He feels a warmth inside of him when he sees her that he knows. He experienced it before, when he laid his eyes on Jessica. It scares him, yet he can't prevent it from happening.  
>"I know that look", Tim states, who was observing Sam. "It's a wonderful thing, isn't it? Love".<br>A bit startled Sam glances aside at the old man, but recovers quickly. Is that what this is? Love? Again he looks down at Zoë, right as the band covers _Lady In Red_ by Chris de Burgh. Her brown eyes sparkle and she gestures him to come down, probably to give him an update.  
>"Excuse me, Tim, Tate", Sam turns away from the banister and faces them. "But I can't let this moment go by without a dance with the woman who this song was written for".<br>"We won't stop you", Tim Hamill smiles amused.  
>"We'll talk about those Benin pieces", Sam smiles and greets them with a nod.<br>As he walks down the stairs, the deep voice of the vocalist sounds trough the gallery. He lets his hand glide down the railing and doesn't let go of her sight.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
>I've never seen you shine so bright<em>

He sets his foot on the first floor and levels with her. She approaches him in that beautiful dress of hers, graceful, as if she isn't even touching the marble underneath her high stilettos.

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
>Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes<br>__I have been blind_

They halt before one and other and look deep in each other's eyes, before Sam speaks.  
>"May I have this dance?", he questions.<br>She smiles, because of his genuine way of asking and nods. "You may".  
>He takes her hand and lets his other glide down back until it's on the right place. Slowly they sway around on the rhythm of the song as other couples also start to form around them. Zoë has to look up for their eyes meet again, Sam smiles tensed but satisfied.<br>"Relax", she whispers. "It's just dancing".  
>Maybe it is to her, but this is the first time he's so close to her. This feels like so much more. His blood is being pumped around faster through his body and he's afraid that Zoë might feel his heartbeat when she comes closer when she affectionately lays her head against his chest.<p>

_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
>There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be<br>But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
>I'll never forget the way you look tonight<em>

"Did you find your statue upstairs?", Zoë asks with a soft tone, so that others around her can't hear what they are talking about.  
>Sam snaps out of his moment. Right, there on a mission here. He's not dancing with this girl because she wants to, but because they need to pull of this act to get what they want.<br>"No, but I saw a storage place in the back at the second floor", he informs, resting his cheek against her head.  
>"We need to check it out", she states.<br>"How? There's cameras everywhere", Sam brings to mind.  
>"Workin' on it, give me a sec".<br>She creates a little distance, just enough to look him straight in the eye, but still close. Their lips almost touch.  
>"I think I found someone with a good motive", she whispers.<br>Sam swallows, but keeps slow dancing. He could kiss her, but that would be weird. A married couple wouldn't even do that. Than why does he want to? This is getting all way too confusing, he must not give in. It will only make things complicated, love always does. But then again the big question, is that what this is?  
>He tries to shake of the feeling. "Oh yeah? Who?"<br>"Tate is gonna take over the gallery when Tim bites the dust, which is a bit unusual, considering Michael is the oldest son", Zoë answers.  
>"He's the black sheep of the family, isn't he", Sam noticed.<br>"Not just that, he's scary too", she comments as a chill runs down her spine. "We need to be careful, I almost had the feeling like he was on to us".  
>"Worked out an idea yet then?", Sam questions after a short silence.<br>She looks deep into his eyes, sensual and seducing. Slowly she comes closer to whisper something in his ear.  
>"I have a mind blowing idea for you".<p>

A bit perplexed Sam looks her in her eyes. He's not quite sure if those words are for real or also part of the act. He guess the last option, but doesn't have time to be sure, because a moment later Zoë presses a short but hypnotizing kiss on his lips. Star struck he opens his eyes, longing for more. As if she can read his mind - what actually wouldn't surprise him with all her powers and abilities – Zoë takes his hand and expects him follow her. Of course this is just a way to get to the bottom of this, it must be. But Zo's way of getting what they want is probably one he won't mind. The band bridges over to a new song, which Sam soon recognizes as a song called _Can't Stop This Thing We Started_, originally by Bryan Adams. He's afraid that's exactly the case, he's unable to stop, to turn away and resist her. This is bad, Sam! Really bad! Whatever will happen, is he ready? Can he handle this without feeling extremely guilty opposite to Jessica? He doesn't know, but as Zoë leads him upstairs to the storage room, he's quite sure he's about to find out. Screw this. He's not going to fight it anymore. As soon as they are out of sight from the guests, she pulls him inside of the storage room. Sam surrenders immediately en presses his lips on hers. To hell with Jake Fogerty, he's back to Sam Winchester and if anyone asks, he's not making out with Cindy either, but with Zoë Sullivan and no one else. His hands cup her face while she answers him without hesitation. As they affectionately kiss, he presses Zo against the wall, but she doesn't care that he's a little reckless. In fact, she likes it. The youngest Winchester is anything but insecure right now and he gives himself to her, every bit of it. It surprised her how aggressive he is, it's a side she didn't expect him to have. Playing along with the game, which she's getting lost in, she runs her hands through his long dark hair and loosens his bow tie. Damn, there's a good body underneath that suit! Of course they are here for a reason, but what's wrong with a little fun with a hot hunter like Sam during the job. She wants to explore him, feel him, but is it fair for Sam, who's still dealing with his girlfriend's death? Oh what the hell, it's not like he's protesting or anything. And so the Oscar De La Renta suit ends up on the floor while Sam struggles with her dress. For a second Zoë opens her eyes. At the end of the storage room, in the shadow of the dim light between several other objects, an eerie looking statue is lurking at them. Without stopping with Sam, she pushes herself of the wall, turns – still clinching to her date – and pins him against the wall so that they switch positions.

"Is that your friend over there?", Zoë questions between placing kisses in his neck as her hand glides down to his belt.  
>Sam looks over and sees the statue. Right, case. They are working a case. My God, he's so distracted and turned on that he can't even concentrate. So this is why Dean is always so absent. He's sure about one thing though, that's the statue from his vision.<br>"Jackpot", Sam comments.  
>Zoë responds, but not only to the discovery of the piece of art they were looking for. "You can say that again".<br>"Work with me", Sam whispers.  
>He forces her lower body closer to his as his hands findtheir way up her fine legs, turning up her red dress. In the meantime, Zoë has no trouble unbuckling his belt. Right before she can unzip his trousers, he lifts her up. Not sure what he's up to, but going along, she crosses her arms behind his head and folds her legs around Sam's body. As they bodies rub against each other as the tall Winchester carries her further back, Zoë can feel his excitement. Eventually he sets her down on the glass case, which the statue is exhibited on and kisses her neck. One hand moves to his pocket and he takes out his Blackberry phone. As he kisses her shoulders, he takes a few quick pictures, unable for the surveillance cameras to see. Then he puts the device back in his pocket; he doesn't even bother to check to shots.<br>"I'm done", Sam lets her know with soft voice.  
>"With your phone or with me?", she questions challenging.<br>For a second their lips don't touch, they just look each other in the eye. It's an invitation for more, one that Sam is going to accept. Without thinking long, he passionately kisses her again. Zoë doesn't mind at all. What was the last time since she had sex? Too long ago, she can't even remember, it must be at least two months. To be honest, after facing those hellhounds, she never really expected to ever make love to someone again. That it's a cute guy like Sam is a big plus. Now she does get the chance to unzip his trousers as Zoë pulls him closer, but whatever they were heading against, it's interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Someone in there?", a deep voice sounds.  
>Startled Sam turns around and Zoë pulls down her dress. Two men step inside the storage room and one switches on the light, giving Sam and Zoë just enough time to separate from each other. Busted they stare into the faces of a night guard and Tim Hamill.<br>"Cindy, Jake?", he says surprised.  
>"Oh, we ehm…", Zoë tries to find an excuse for their behavior. "We were just…"<br>"…admiring the fine art you have back here, Tim", Sam fills in when he sees he struggling.  
>Tim glances from on to the other while a smirk appears on his face.<br>"It's okay George, you can go now", he tells the guard.  
>When the tall Afro-American is gone, he turns back to the couple.<br>"I'm not dumb. I know what you two were doing back here", he acknowledges.  
>"You do?", Sam gulps nervously.<br>He laughs. "Believe it or not, but I was young once too".  
>Pfew. If that's all the damage for this night, they're good. Sam feels a blush appearing on his cheeks though, this is kind of embarrassing.<br>"We ehm, we're sorry, Mr. Hamill", Sam apologizes as they walk back to the entrance of the back room.  
>"No worries", the old man smiles. "But I would take a look at that zipper before you get back to the ground floor".<br>"Zipper?", Sam repeats puzzled as Tim walks away.  
>Zoë clears her throat amused and glances down at Sam's pants, after which she chuckles and follows Tim. It's just now that Sam notices that his zipper is still opened and he closes it cursing. Quickly he picks up his expensive jacket and runs after her.<p>

"Not funny", he spits when he catches up with Zoë again.  
>"Kiddin', right?", she grins.<br>He glares at her and halts at the top of the staircase, but then follows slightly pissed off. Without discussing it first, she takes her phone out of her purse and calls the limo service, apparently she wants to head off. Now that they are amongst others again, they must keep their performance up. Zoë takes the lead and blends in with the Hamills.  
>"This opening has been delightful, but Jake and I are about to go", she informs the family.<br>"Oh, that's a shame", Bobbi responds as Sam accompanies his date.  
>"Yeah well, Cindy here had one glass of champagne too much, haven't you, honey?", he comments, trying to get back on her.<br>But Zoë doesn't react like he hopes, she actually confirms. "I'm afraid he's right, a light weight like me doesn't need much".  
>"It was great having you", Tate says as he shakes Jakes hand.<br>"Thanks for having us. I'll call about those statues later this week", Sam promises.  
>"… and about funding this inspirational place, of course", Zoë adds up.<br>Sam looks aside a bit surprised, did he miss something? Apparently Zoë had her own little chat with Bobbi.  
>"That's great news", Michael states.<br>He's right behind Sam, it's strange that he didn't see him coming. Yet the conversation with the other family members draws his attention again.  
>"Have a safe trip home", Tim shakes their hands.<br>"You take care", Sam says, knowing it might be the last time he sees the man again.  
>He takes Zoë's hand and escorts her outside. It's raining, but the doorman has an umbrella waiting for them to find shelter under as they walk over to the curb where the black Lincoln is parked. Zoë gets in first followed by Sam. As soon as he closes the door, the car blends into the traffic of downtown Boston.<p>

"Well, show me", Zoë waits for him curious.  
>"What?", Sam looks aside confused.<br>"The shots", she specifies.  
>"Oh right".<br>He takes out his Blackberry phone and scrolls through the menu until he reaches 'media' and clicks it. Under the folder 'my images' the pictures of the statue show.  
>"Good job", Zoë smiles satisfied. "Now we need to find out what this thing is, what it means".<br>He nods and puts the phone away. He doesn't look at the beautiful woman besides him, but glances outside as drops struggle sideways down the tanned window. Outside the nightlife of Boston shoots by, as if they are traveling through time. Some look up, follow the limousine with their eyes, but Sam doesn't care for them. What the hell just happened? He's not sure. Was it work? Was it real? Stupid enough, now that he gave in to his true feelings, he has even more questions than before. He glances aside and finds Zoë staring outside the opposite window. Just as on their trip over she seems confident and without worries. Yet so much changed and Sam isn't sure in what way. Several minutes later he gets out in front of the _Midtown Hotel _on 220 Huntington Avenue. He offers Zo his hand, but she ignores him and gets out by herself. The archway in front of the hotel prevents them from getting wet through. They make their way to their room and as soon as the door closes behind them, the whole illusion of the wealthy world they pretended to live in falls down like a curtain at the end of a play. Without speaking to each other, Zoë takes the clams out of her hair so that it falls down on her shoulders, then walks over to her Macbook and turns up some music. The tune from _Pretending_ by Eric Clapton sounds trough the room and she takes out her earrings. Sam on the other hand just stands there. It takes a moment before Zo realizes something's off, but when she turns around – still trying to get the pearls out of her left ear – she detects his blue mood.  
>"What's up?", she asks, not suspecting anything.<p>

Sam isn't really sure how to bring it to her, he's too confused by her way of acting around him. The chance of personality puzzles him.  
>"What… what just happened?", he asks upfront.<br>"We did our job", Zoë gives her opinion after a short silence. "And we're gonna continue doing it by finding out what this statue means".  
>"Yeah, I know… but I mean…", he looks up into her eyes for the first time since they entered the room.<br>He doesn't have to finish his sentence though, Zoë knows where he's heading. Of course more happened than just them being undercover, but does she want to admit to that? Probably not, it's just gonna make things awkward. So she decides it's best to ignore it happened, or at least that it meant anything.  
>"We had a little fun, so what? We need to be professional in this, Sam. We went there to get this case going", she tries to bring to him.<br>Ouch, that hurts. Sam responds quickly though, he doesn't want to let Zoë know that he actually cared.  
>"Sure, of course I know. I just wanted to make sure that you feel the same way", he replies.<br>"So, we're good?", Zoë checks.  
>"Yeah, we're good", Sam shows a fake smile and unties his bow tie.<br>Not completely sure if he is, Zoë lets her gaze follow him inside the bathroom for a second, but then decides to let it go. As she turns up the music a little, she settles on a chair behind the desk and opens her internet browser on her laptop. She doesn't bother to take her cloths off yet, she'll wait until Sam is done in the bathroom and take a quick shower. Until that time, she'll try to find out more about the African statue. She's just about to type in a search name on Google, when she hears a glass breaking in the bathroom. Alert she turns her head to face a closed bathroom door.  
>"Sam?"<br>Surprised she turns down the volume and hears disturbing sounds from the closed area. She gets up and rushes to the door.  
>"Sam? What's going on in there?", she asks loud.<p>

When she's just about to lay her hand on the doorknob, it locks. Stunned she stares at it for a short moment before she realizes what's going on. A spirit, a ghost, a poltergeist. Whatever it is, it's bad.  
>"SAM! Answer me!", she shouts.<br>But no response, just the sound of him choking. Zoë doesn't hesitate for a moment, creates a bit of distance and kicks in the door. As it slams out of the hangings, she finds Sam on the ground with both his hand around his neck. There's no ghost to be seen, the lights aren't even flickering, but something is definitely going on. Hastily she kneels down next to him as Sam tries to talk, but he's unable to.  
>"Hey hey, calm down, Sam. Let me look", she tries to comfort as she pulls his hands away.<br>Gasping for air but unable to get any oxygen in his lungs he lets her observe his condition, but Zoë isn't ready for what she sees. The imprint of a rope tied around his neck is visible, so tight that Sam is unable to breath, but there isn't actually a rope there. This isn't medical, it's supernatural.  
>"Holy crap…", she whispers.<br>"_Zoë, I can't breathe!"  
><em>The words aren't coming from Sam's mouth, but reverberate through her mind. Stunned she looks him in the eye, not sure what to do for a moment. It's the same phenomenon they experienced back in Paragould, telepathy would be the best way to describe it, but it isn't helping them.  
>"<em>HELP ME, ZO!"<br>_"Stay calm, Sam. Give me one sec", she assures and gets up.  
>As Sam struggles for air on the cold tiles of the bathroom, Zoë hastens to the kitchen and takes out a sharp knife and quickly takes a pen from her purse. While running back to the bathroom she unscrews the pen until only the plastic shell is left. Sam's face is already turning unhealthy pale as he struggles to stay conscious, she needs to hurry. Quickly she falls down on her knees and takes the knife in her right hand.<br>"Stay with me, Sam! Don't you go anywhere", she warns as he closes his eyes.  
>Zoë has to work fast now if she wants to keep him alive. Nervous, but without doubt she makes a small incision in his windpipe and pushes the pen shell into his throat to act as an breathing tube. As soon as Sam has an air hole below the rope marks, he gasps for air. Relieved Zoë sighs and supports his head. Well look at that, it worked!<p>

"Shhh… Calm down. It's alright now, just stay still", she whispers, cupping his face in one hand.  
>But Sam has been cut off from air for a long time, he can't keep his eyes open. Zoë tries desperately to keep him awake.<br>"Stay with me, Sam. Hang in there", she taps him in the face and checks his pulse. "SAM!"  
>While one side of her is screaming at her to panic, the other side stays calm and acts up. Not giving up she reaches for her purse, which she dropped on the bathroom floor. Still shaking from shock she takes out her Nokia and dials three numbers.<br>"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"  
>"I need an ambulance at the Midtown Hotel, 220 Huntington Avenue, room 306. Patient has trouble breathing, not responding, low pulse", she pauses trying to keep him to breathe. "Come on, Sam!"<br>"Okay, emergency personnel is going to be there as soon as possible".  
>Zoë stares at the young Winchester, his eyes closed, as life slips away from him. He needs medical help immediately, otherwise he's going to die. Crap crap CRAP! Why the hell is this happening to him? What the hell is going on?<br>"Hurry it up!", she cries out desperately into the phone and disconnects.  
>Worried and shaking of tension, she taps the blood from his neck. His chest is still rising and falling, but the imprint remains in his neck and she knows he won't be able to breathe without the tube in his throat. With her two fingers on his wrist she checks his pulse, but she knows it isn't good.<br>"Come on, Sam. Don't do this. Dean's gonna kill me for sure if anything happens to you", she shivers.  
>What on earth could this be? It's not an ordinary ghost, there are no signs of spirit manifestations what so ever. Witchcraft? Black magic? It could be a possibility, but she's too afraid to leave Sam's side to search for a hex bag. Carefully she searches his pockets and takes out his phone, but finds something else as well. When she withdrawals her hand, she holds a small leather bag. Curious she opens it and finds all sorts of ingredients. Herbs, bones, hair, but also a small bit of rope. Zoë swallows apprehensively when she notices that the imprint in Sam's neck and the patron of the rope are similar. This is no ordinary ghost case or witchcraft, this is far worse. This is African's darkest magic, it's voodoo.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Scared, pissed off and worried sick, Dean busts through the doors of the ER of _Massachusetts General Hospital_. He quickly looks around, scanning the area hoping to find Zoë, who he received a call from fifteen minutes ago.  
>"Dean, it's me. Zo".<br>When he heard her voice, he remembers closing his eyes with a sigh. Great, the confrontation he has been avoiding. Now it's really going to come down to a decision, ignore his father's command or act up to it. Before he even started pondering which path to follow, something else pops in his head before Zoë continues; if Zoë's calling, something must be wrong. "Listen to me, Dean. Something happened".  
>"What happened? Where's Sam?", he questioned disturbed, sensing trouble.<br>"You have to get your ass over to _Massachusetts General Hospital _downtown, Sam got hurt".  
>Everything after that is a blur. All he remembers is this terrifying feeling that overcame him and hasn't left ever since. Sam got hurt. SAM got HURT! For a second he considered to curse at her, but he couldn't speak. So he hung up and ran to the car as the words reverberate through his mind, together with the warning voice of his father. <em>'You two leave Sullivan alone, especially that brother of yours. She's a walking bombshell! Sullivan is anything but innocent, she's dangerous! I can't believe you let her slip out of your hands! I ask you to do one thing and you mess up.'<em>

He cursed out loud as he started the Impala. Damn it, Dean! Why didn't you listen to your old man! During the way over, the world flashed by, together with memories which he didn't even knew he had. Now, with a hole in his stomach and hundreds of questions screaming in his head, he walks over to the helpdesk. A nurse looks up as soon as she notices him approaching, she can see he's upset.  
>"Can I help you, sir?", she asks.<br>"Yes, I'm looking for my brother. He was just brought in here", he explains while trying to catch his breath.  
>"Let me take a look", she turns towards the computer screen. "What's his name?"<br>Crap. Just now he realizes that Zoë probably checked him in under a false name to spare him from the cops, might they come around asking about credit card scams. He doesn't even know who to ask for! Panic strikes as the nurse gives him a questions look, but then he glances aside into one of the hallways. On one of the benches in the waiting area sits a woman dressed in red, staring at the ground. Her hair is messed up by the rain and she looks pale, apparently shocked by whatever happened. Although she looks completely different than he has ever seen her before, he recognizes her immediately. He doesn't want to face her, afraid that he might listen to his father and actually kill her in the middle of a hospital. As his hastened footsteps echo through the long white painted hallway to the waiting area, he looks over to a set of closed doors. Something's going on inside and a feeling in his gut tells him that his brother is in that room. He rushes to the doors, but when Zoë lifts her head to see who's coming, she quickly gets up.

"Dean…", she starts, but he doesn't let her finish.  
>"Where is he!", he demands to know, trying to walk into the area which is off limits to visitors.<br>"You can't go there", Zoë stops him by getting in his way.  
>"I have to see him! Let me through", Dean fights her.<br>Zoë grabs him by the shoulders and makes an attempt to get through to him while he desperately tries to get past her. He can see the doctors working on someone, who's hooked up to all sorts of machines and tubes. When another nurse walks inside, disturbing bleeps and concerned voices come from the room. Dean has no idea what it all means, but he knows this is bad. Then one of the physicians, who was blocking his view, moves aside. When Dean sees the pale face of the guy on the table, he feels his stomach turning; it's Sam.  
>"No! SAMMY!", he shouts.<br>"Dean!", it's Zoë who calls him back to reality. "Listen to me! You can't barge in there, you'll only make things harder. Let them do their damn job!"  
>She pushes him off to create a little distance. He turns around and runs his hands through his hair. This is a bad dream, it's has to be a bad dream. Upset he turns back to face the half glass doors, looking past Zoë at the unconscious brother. The emotions he feels are unbearable, he has never been so freaked out in his entire life. Sammy, the one he's responsible for, for crying out loud, is fighting for his life on that table. He doesn't know what's worse, that he's unable to do anything for him right now or that he wasn't there to prevent this in the first place. He tries to control his breathing. It's insane, but he feels like he can't get enough air.<p>

"Hey, take a breath", Zoë tries to calm him down.  
>She puts her hand on his shoulder, but Dean wards her off. He turns to look her in the eye and Zoë can detect that he's furious. Suddenly he seems to realize; she was there. He let her with Sammy and look what happened! Dad's warning and this can't be a coincidence, she's involved.<br>"No, I'm not gonna take a breath!", he shouts. "What the hell happened?"  
>"I don't know", she sighs.<br>"You don't know or are you holding something back?", he snipes.  
>Zoë looks up insulted. "That's unfair".<br>"Is it? Because all I know is that Sam is messed up and you were at the scene!", Dean returns.  
>"Hold on a minute! So now I'm the suspect? I might not have a clean record, but he would be dead right now if I wasn't 'at the scene'", she throws back at him pissed.<br>Dean huffs. "Yeah right".  
>"Believe what you wanna believe, but I'm not the one holding stuff back", Zoë claims annoyed.<br>"Quite a hypocritical conclusion after our chat in Darrington".  
>Dean gives her a penetrating look, one she can't look into. She places her hands on her hips and gazes in the distance.<br>"What did you do to him?", he confronts her.  
>"NOTHING! God damn it, Dean! Why would I want to hurt him? I saved his life!", she cries out."Is that so? Than what the hell are you not telling me?", he shouts. "Tell me, why is he on that table! Why the hell is he…"<p>

Dean turns away, unable to finish his sentence. He rubs his face and swallows apprehensively. Zoë is mad at him, but starts to feel sympathy when she sees that he's choking up. This must be torture for Dean, she knows he feels responsible for his little brother.  
>"Why don't you sit down for a minute", she suggests.<br>"I don't want to", he responds, short and firm.  
>Zoë doesn't care what he wants or not, she walks back to the waiting area and settles down on the bench. Stressing out she rests her head in the palms of her hands while her elbows lean on her knees. She's shivering, not just from the adrenaline that still rushes through her body, she's also cold in her thin dress. Zoë knows she did the best she could, she just hopes it's good enough. Sam was with her and when you work a case together, you have each others back. When your partner gets hurt, it's disturbing, frustrating and scary. She shakes her head, she can't think like that. The path she's following is a bad one, she doesn't want to get close to these guys. It will only make things worse, it always does. Not that she's close to friendship with Dean through, not at this point anyway. She looks up and finds Dean pacing through the hallway, restless and troubled. Then a doctor steps around the corner. Zoë recognizes him; it's the physician she left Sam with in the Trauma Room. She shoots up from the bench, it triggers Dean to react the same. They walk up to the man in a white coat.<br>"Mrs. Fogerty?", he checks.

Dean gives her a puzzled look, but Zoë nods. The doctor shakes her hand and introduces himself.  
>"My name is Dr. Rossio. Your husband is stable, but I'm afraid he is unable to breathe on his own at this time", the doctor explains.<br>_No spontaneous respiration_, Zoë knows. Not that weird if you have a rope tied around your neck, no wonder he can't breathe.  
>"Oh my God", she whispers, acting to be in total shock.<br>"Can we see him?", Dean asks. "I'm his brother".  
>"I'm afraid not, we still have to run some tests", Dr. Rossio acknowledges.<br>Tests? Zoë holds back a huff. _My ass_, they just don't know what's wrong with Sam. He's still being strangled, how on earth do you explain that to a skeptical physician who believes in science that a voodoo curse is upon his patient? You don't. You just nod, play dumb and pretend like you worry like any wife would.  
>"I think it's best for you to go home and get some sleep, as soon as his situation changes, we'll inform you right away", he advises.<br>"We're more comfortable staying", Dean makes clear.  
>He agrees with a nod, respecting his decision. "Very well".<br>The doctor turns around, but halts, glancing back at the woman, still dressed like a star.  
>"Did you do that tracheotomy?", he asks curious.<p>

_A tracheotomy, a small incision between the thyroid and cricoid cartilages through the cricothyroid membrane in which a tracheotomy tube is placed to help the patient breathe when choking._ Zoë remembers it well from her books, but never actually preformed one before today. But of course Cindy Fogerty isn't a former med student, so she acts like she has never heard of the word.  
>She pulls a puzzled face. "Sorry. A what?"<br>"The hole that was made in his airway", the doctor clears up.  
>"Oh, you mean the pen?", Zoë says humble. "I saw that in a movie once. Lucky shot".<br>De physician seems impressed but not completely convinced. He lets it go and smiles at her.  
>"Well Mrs. Fogerty. That lucky shot saved his life", he states.<br>He walks back to the area that's off limits to them, leaving Dean and Zoë with not much more knowledge than they had a few minutes before. A bit stunned by that last confirmation, the eldest Winchester brother lets his gaze glide over to the young woman before him. She wasn't lying, she actually did save Sam's life? Apparently Zoë can hear him think, because she turns around and gives him a piercing look.  
>"Now you believe me?", she rubs in.<br>Not ready to admit his wrong yet, Dean looks aside and doesn't answer that.  
>"Well, at least he's stable", Dean sighs, trying to see the positive side.<br>"And how's that helping him?", she questions.  
>"I don't know, I'm no doctor", he returns.<br>"I was on my way becoming one and this is not good. He's keeping us in the dark because they have never seen anything like this before", Zoë tries to explain.  
>"What are you saying?", Dean asks as he starts to get nervous again.<br>"That they can't help him, Dean. If his brain can't get enough oxygen or blood, it'll stop functioning! Something supernatural is going on here and we need to stop it fast or he might become nothing more than a veggie!", she spits, trying to keep her voice down.

Her statement comes as a shock to Dean. His eyes widen, startled he stares at her and gulps. She detects the impact of her words and looks down.  
>"Sorry", she sighs.<br>"You… you think he could, you know… die?", he can barely get out the last word.  
>"I dunno", she shakes her head. "He's stable now, but like I said, if he stays cut off and slips into a coma… I just, I don't know".<br>"So, what are we gonna do now?", he suddenly says fierce. "Because I'm not gonna sit on my ass in this waiting room if those knuckleheads in there can't help him".  
>"We have to figure out what this is, fast", she states nervous, forking her fingers through her hair. "Crap! I don't even know where to start".<br>"I might have a clue…", Dean begins carefully.  
>His guilty tone gets Zoë's attention, she tilts her head slightly and gazes at him with penetrating eyes, which causes Dean to sigh.<br>"Sam and I never had a fight", he starts.  
>Puzzled Zoë stares at him, not sure what that means. "Then why did you stay in separate hotels?"<br>"Because…", he takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling. "Because I didn't wanna team up with you"  
>"I'm that bad of a company, huh?", she huffs, a little insulted.<br>But Dean shakes his head. "No, it's not that".

A silence fills the space between the two of them as Zoë starts to realize what is going on here. After their encounter with the hellhounds back in Washington, she felt like Dean understood her a little better, but it also went the other way around. Zoë might not want to, but they were becoming more than colleagues; they were becoming friends. But after she left Darrington, something happened. Someone changed Dean's mind about her, and besides Sam, the only person who's capable of doing that is her worst enemy.  
>"You talked to John, didn't you?", she knows.<br>Dean looks up at her, a bit startled by her conclusion. His eyes answer her question.  
>"He called", he admits.<br>Zoë looks away to avoid his eyes and places her hands in her waist.  
>"That son of a bitch", she chuckles sarcastically as she turns around.<br>"Watch it", Dean warns with a defending low voice.  
>She doesn't respond to that, but faces him, suddenly mad.<br>"So you two were perfectly cool?", she checks pissed.  
>"Yeah, pretty much", Dean admits.<br>Zoë bites her tongue and looks around at the other people in the waiting room, who start to look at them strangely. "I think we'd better take this outside".

Without waiting for confirmation she heads for the exit, her heals clicking on the light blue floor. Outside it stopped raining, but it's cold during this time of night. The streets are still wet, the light from the lampposts shimmer on the concrete. One ambulance is parked by the curb as the hospital personnel bring in the patient, they don't pay attention to the two hunters. But Zoë doesn't see the dark atmosphere or notice the other people outside the ER. She doesn't feel the wind and low temperature, she's boiling inside. Dean follows her with reluctance, he knows she's going to rage against him. Honestly, he doesn't blame her, because one of the first things he learned about hunting is that you should be honest to the ones you work with and both he and Sam obviously haven't been. Clearly pissed off Zoë turns at him, he sees a fury in her eyes he has witnessed a few times before now. How could they? How could he keep something like this from her? Sure, she had a slight feeling something was going on, but somehow, she tried to ban it from her mind. Nevertheless information was kept from her while working a serious case, this could lead to casualties, hell, maybe it already has!  
>"Let me get this straight. Considering <em>you<em> have a clue and I _don't_", she starts, trying to stay calm. "You were working this case yourself?"  
>"What do you think? That I would sit on my ass all way?", Dean returns.<br>"No, I thought you would hang out in a bar, hook up with a few girls and get laid", she speaks up honestly and confronting.  
>Dean has to admit, that was a very good second option. "Might had been a better idea".<br>"Did Sam know?", she asks fierce.  
>"This is not his fault", Dean defends.<br>"Did, he, KNOW?", she repeats loud.

"Yeah, he knew, okay?", he answers irritated.  
>"Well, what a surprise", Zoë comments disappointed. "You Winchesters are all the same, aren't you? You all think you're above the rest of the pack".<br>"What the hell is that suppose to mean?", Dean responds insulted, with the knowledge she's also aiming for his father now.  
>"That you are all a bunch of dumb ass hunters and that you'll get your partners and victims killed by this sort of reckless behavior, that's what it means!", she shouts at him.<br>Dean doesn't know how to respond to that. He didn't understand why this is such a big deal for her until this moment, but now that she concluded his father into this argument, it's starting to dawn upon him that her anger might have something to do with the hatred she carries for his Dad. Maybe his old man made a similar mistake, one that costs someone's life? Maybe that's what they are hiding from him, but on the other hand, all he can do is guess as they are both not telling. That fact, that his father _and_ Zoë are keeping something from _him_, is one that has been bugging him from the moment he learned of the existence of that secret. It's time to show her how he feels about that.  
>"You're blaming <em>me <em>for lying?", he cries out. "Zoë, it's all you do! You won't tell me about this thing you have with Dad, don't you think that frustrates me?"  
>He steps closer to her, decreasing the distance between them.<br>"For over a week I've been trying to get my head around this mystery and I'm getting sick of it! It's exactly the reason why I didn't want to be around you! Now don't you turn this on me! It's not my fault that Sam's in hospital".  
>"Maybe it is, that depends", Zoë returns fierce.<br>"Of what?"  
>"The information you two kept from me", she states. "What do you know about this case?"<p>

"I know that a man named Josh Stashmore got killed under supernatural circumstances after his wife bought a cursebox from the gallery which probably contained some kind of spirit, demon or god, one that's controlled by someone who has access to the gallery", Dean lays out.  
>Stunned Zoë stares at him as it sinks in.<br>"Wow, did you say Stashmore?", she interrupts.  
>"Yeah".<br>"I invested…", she mumbles, remembering the mentioning by Bobbi.  
>Dean looks at her with a confused look upon his face. "What?"<br>"Sam and I went undercover as newly weds and I promised to invest money and buy work in the gallery to suck up to the Hamill family, Dean! God damn it, this made us bate!", she cries out.  
>She didn't think this at first, but apparently she is partly responsible for Sam's current state. Just as the Josh Stashmore guy Dean is talking about, thanks to her generous offer Sam walked right into the arms of the bastard doing this.<br>"How the hell was I suppose to know that you were going to the opening as husband and wife and that you would fund the place?", the eldest of the brothers bounces back at her.  
>"By telling me the GOD DAMN TRUTH!", upset she glares at him, breathing fast.<br>"So now this is my fault?", he responds mad.  
>"Yeah, partly it is!", Zoë throws in his face. "But you can also blame Sam and me, we all had part in this! Sam is fighting for his life because you two were stupid enough to leave me out of a few conversations and I was stupid enough to trust Sam and not do my research myself!"<p>

Furious she crosses her arms in front of her chest and steps away, not sure how to deal with this. Again, by her mistake, someone got hurt. She knows she was indirectly involved, she couldn't know, but she's still guilty. God! She's mad at herself! To be honest, she hopes Dean realizes his part in this too, maybe he'll learn from it. Either way, she's done with the Winchesters. Done with the lying, done with keeping secrets.  
>"You know, Dean? To hell with it", she huffs fed up. "If you want to be on this case, go your gang, but I'm out. I don't work with liars, not under these circumstances. If you two bro's wanna keep things from me, that's fine. You can stop counting on my help though".<br>She gives him a last look and then turns her back on him, it's the one thing Dean didn't expect her to do. Go head on into a conversation, that's her style, but walking away from it? He really rubbed her in the wrong way.  
>"Where are you going?", he asks, trying to act unimpressed.<br>"Home", she states short.  
>She walks away from him, determined, even though there's not a taxi cab in sight. She doesn't care if she has to walk to her hotel, she's getting out of here. It frustrates Dean, she can't walk away now and yet she is. Is she serious? He has to stop her, pride or not.<br>"Zo, stop", he demands. "C'mon, I need your help".

But Zoë ignores him and walks on, as if he's nothing but air.  
>"Don't do this, you'll regret it!", Dean tries to manipulate her by talking some guilt into her, but it's not working.<br>He watches her move away and starts to get desperate. "Please, I need your help!"  
>She halts and turns around, but she doesn't look pleased. Yet she can't help to conclude that Dean just begged her to stay.<br>"If I wanna save Sam, I need you. You already have your sources inside the Gallery. Zoë, please… please!", his last words are softer, more scared.  
>Zoë swallows apprehensively, it's hard not to admit. He really is desperate and she knows that if she walks away now, Dean will never be in time to get the spirit of Sam's back. He might die, or become nothing more but a body without a soul. His eldest brother wouldn't be able to live with himself. Slowly she start to feel sorry for him, because honestly, she's been there. She can relate to the love of a sibling, Zoë had a sister too.<br>"I'm on my knees her, Zo", he presses, stugling to keep it in.  
>Zoë sighs deeply and gives in, then walks back over.<br>"Fine, but I want to know everything", she demands. "Get the car, we're going to the Gallery. You can fill me in along the way".  
>"You have a plan?", Dean checks as his hope regains.<br>Zoë gives him her typical smile. "I have a plan".


	9. Chapter 9

Impatiently Dean waits for a traffic light to switch to green as he listens to _Would_ by Alice In Chains. Normally he'd ignore a red light, but considering there are vehicles crossing his path, he decides not to press his luck. He just told Zoë everything he knows about this case. About the mysterious death of Josh Stashmore, his wife who bought a cursebox and opened whatever was in there, the hex bag. He was surprised when Zoë pulled an identical leather bag out of her purse; she had found it in Sam's suit. His suspicion was confirmed, Stashmore's death wasn't an unfortunate coincidence, someone wants the investors and buyers out of the way.  
>"Sure you didn't leave anything out?", Zoë checks, still cross with him.<br>"I'm sure", he responds, without raising his voice.  
>Dean grips the wheel a little tighter as he gasses up when the light switches to green. The Impala seems to disagree with his rough way of driving as her tires squeak, but does as told. For a split second he glances aside at his passenger. There's still so much rivalry between the two of them, but this is not the time to talk about their problems and they both realize that.<br>"Correct me if I'm wrong, but as I see it we are dealing with some kind of ancient supernatural creature, one that is under control by one sick bastard, who uses hex bags and probably a whole lot of other black magic to do so", Zoë adds up.  
>"By the looks of it, yeah", he agrees. "But the hex bags aren't all that is to it, it's just a bug for this thing to track it's victim down".<br>"So the voodoo priest in charge here is leading his or her tool to the chosen victims, first Todd, then Sam", Zoë concludes as Dean pulls over to the curb in front of the _Hamill Gallery_.

The party is still going, but some guests are already coming out. Both look at the scenery for a second as Dean huffs, glad he didn't volunteered to blend in that kind of crowd. When Zoë checks Dean's watch, she sees it's already a half past eleven. She redid her hair as soon as they got on the road and looks almost as fabulous as she did when she first arrived here. Smoothly she gets out of the car and turns around back to Dean.  
>"Wait here", Zoë instructs through the open window.<br>"Look for something witchcraft-like, an altar or something", Dean advises, hanging over to the passenger's side to have a view on her face.  
>"There are hundreds of freaky African faces staring at me in there, how the hell am I suppose to find something witchcraft-like?", she returns irritated.<br>Point taken, Dean tilts his head slightly and straightens his back as Zoë walks up to the building. After a short talk with the security guard she is let through and scans the area for the Tim Hamill. He's nowhere to be seen, but his son Tate spots her, a little surprised by her unexpected presence. He approaches her through the guests, who say goodbye to one and other and intend to leave. Zoë is glad to see a familiar face and walks over to the sweet looking guy in a tuxedo.  
>"Mrs. Fogerty, what a pleasant surprise", the youngest Hamill smiles polite.<br>"Only to pick something up, I'm afraid. After a few drinks I always get a bit distracted. I think I dropped my phone in the storage room", she responds with a blush on her cheeks.  
>Tate gives her a wondering look, what would she be doing in the back room? But Zoë looks down at the floor, shy and a little embarrassed.<br>"I'm sure your dad will give you an update what Jake and I were doing there", she giggles ashamed. "Could you take me there, maybe help me look?"  
>"Not a problem", Tate replies with a grin on his face, getting the idea of what happened in the storage room.<p>

He accompanies her to the stairs and moments later they find themselves on the second floor.  
>"I didn't see your husband downstairs", Tate states, wondering where he is.<br>"He went back to the hotel. He traveled a lot for work over the last couple of weeks, he wanted to catch up on some sleep", Zoë explains.  
>Coma, sleeping, what's the difference. She doesn't have long to prepare for the next lie though, because before they reach the door, they hear a deep voice inside, as if someone's chanting in some foreign language. Both hear it and Tate pushes the door open with one hand, Zoë can see candle light flicker on the walls.<br>"Who's in there?", he shouts.  
>Something heavy tumbles over and what sounds like a clay object falls to pieces on the ground as an individual flees to the other side of the room. Apparently there's a back door, because it slams just before Tate switches on the lights. The bright light reveals exactly what Dean advised her to look for; an altar.<br>"What on earth…?", Tate comments stunned.  
>Skulls, bones, herbs, candles, crystals and other materials are carefully placed on a carpet in front of the statue from Sam's vision. Symbols, carved into plates of clay lay on the floor, together with a silver cup, filled with what appears to be blood.<br>"I'll get security".  
>Tate, who froze to the ground by the sight of this ritual until a second ago, intends to leave. Zoë, who's standing between him and the way back to main gallery, stops him.<br>"No, Tate. Wait".

A bit caught off guard he stares her in the face, awaiting an explanation.  
>"Listen, I know this will sound really strange, but something wicked is going on in your gallery", Zoë starts.<br>"I know, and it just ran out the back door", Tate replies, trying to get through.  
>"Something wicked that a security guard isn't gonna stop", she continues.<br>Hoping that her words draw his attention, she steps back to the altar. It works, because Tate's eyes follow her, but he doesn't go call for help.  
>"What are you doing?", he asks, suspicious.<br>She picks up the two corners of the carpet underneath the alter and pulls hard, causing everything on top to fall over. The burning candles die as soon as they hit the stone floor.  
>"Preventing that my colleague gets killed".<br>"Your colleague?", Tate repeats disturbed. "What's going on here?"  
>"It's a little hard to explain and I'll be honest with you, I'm not quite sure myself, but you have to trust me, Tate", she turns to the young man, who still stands in the doorway. "People are in danger and there will be more casualties if I don't stop this".<br>"More casualties?", Tae wonders.  
>"Remember Todd Stashmore?", Zoë freshens up his memory.<br>"Sure, he was a good customer, one of our investors too. He passed recently", he stammers. "But what does that have to do with this?"  
>"Tell me, how much do you know about voodoo?", she tests.<p>

Tate knows a lot about African lore, gods that the different tribes worship, believes and religion. He studied it carefully to understand the art in his gallery, but as a Western civilized man he doesn't believe one bit of it of course. Who is this woman, who claims someone is practicing voodoo in his family's gallery? Half of his conscience tells him to call a guard and let her be removed, the other half demands him to stick around and listen what she has to say. He watches her search through the items which she just scattered over the floor, until something catches her attention. With a bit of a disgusted look upon her face she picks up some kind of poppet, made out of stuffed fabric, witch strange looking eyes and a rope around its neck.  
>"Okay, that's eerie", she concludes.<br>She takes a knife out of her purse and cuts through the rope carefully, without harming the doll. Then she puts it in the same bag and takes out her cell.  
>"You didn't lose your phone, did you?", Tate figures.<br>"I'm sorry I had to lie", she apologizes as she puts the phone to her ear. "It won't happen again".  
>"How do I know you're not lying right now?", he questions.<br>"You don't, but you won't run off", Zoë knows.  
>Tate observes her carefully. "You can't be sure of that".<br>Zoë smiles. "Oh yes I can. One word: curiosity".  
>A moment later Dean picks up. "What you got?"<br>"Go to the hospital now and check on Sam, I think I lifted the curse", Zoë informs.  
>"You <em>think<em>?"  
>"I'm pretty sure, okay. Go now", she pushes.<p>

She can hear the engine of Dean's car accelerate; he's driving while calling.  
>"Alright, but what about you?"<br>"I'll be fine", she assures.  
>Not willing to wait for a reply, she removes the Nokia from her ear and presses the red button, then she turns to Tate.<br>"How much do you know about voodoo?", she asks again.  
>"Pretty much", he says humble.<br>"Good, because I can use a little help", she sighs and steps closer.  
>Trying to regain his trust she reaches out to shake his hand. "Let's start over. I'm Zoë Sullivan".<br>Tate looks down at her hand mistrusting and back up in her eyes. He's not sure if he should, from what she has been saying, he can conclude that the one who's wicked, is she. Nevertheless he shakes her hand. Apparently this Zoë knows more about what's going on here than he does and she doesn't seem to be the bad guy, or should he say, bad girl. If they can help each other, than why not? Whatever happens, he doesn't want the reputation of his family and the Gallery endangered.  
>"Tate Hamill", he responds, as a sign for Zoë that he's gonna trust her.<br>"Let's take a walk, we have a lot to discuss", she offers.  
>"Were will this walk take us too?", Tate asks before he follows her toward the back door.<br>She halts and turns around with a playful smile on her face. "Hopefully, to answers".


	10. Chapter 10

Zoë and Tate walk into the main entrance of _Massachusetts General Hospital_. She doesn't care if it looks ridiculous, but she's walking on bare feet, unable to walk for an half an hour on her killing stiletto's. She's also wearing Tate's tuxedo, which he offered her, since she was quite cold. As she walks up to the helpdesk, she glances down the hallway at the waiting area where she sat down after Sam was brought in, but Dean isn't there. A nurse looks up as soon as she reaches the desk.  
>"Can you tell me where I can find Jake Fogerty? He was brought in about an hour and a half ago", Zoë asks her.<br>The nurse checks her computer for information on Cindy's husband and then faces her again.  
>"He moved up to the ICU, Blake building, twelfth floor", the kind woman tells her.<br>"Thank you", Zoë says grateful and walks further, tailing Tate who already moves down the hallway. She follows the signs to the Blake section of the huge hospital. Hallways seem endless, all the same mint green shimmering floors and soft colored yellow walls. In the Blake building they wait for an elevator as Zoë scans the sign next to the big steel doors. Her breath stops for a short second when she reads what's on Black 12; the _Neuro Intensive Care Unit_. She sighs deeply, because she can conclude two things from this. If he's been brought to the NICU, it means that his breathing problem is under control, so that they can now concentrate on the next problem. Sam's brain has been almost completely cut off from blood and air for quite some time now. She hopes that it doesn't come with consequences, but fears the worst. Deep inside her gut, which feels like twirling inside of her, tells Zo that things are not good, but she can't give in to that intuition. Several scenarios and outcomes haunt her, please don't let her be too late. Finally the elevator arrives and they get in.

"I hate hospitals", Tate breaks the silence.  
>Zoë huffs, from a doctor-to-be point of view ready to criticize that statement, but she changes her mind when it sinks in that the only reason why Tate dislikes hospitals, is because even here they can't help his father, who probably was examined at the same Neurological Unit as they are heading for right now. It doesn't surprise her that the young Hamill knows where to find the helpdesk on the 12th floor; he probably knows this place like the back of his hand. A bit nervous, anxious to know what happened after she lifted the curse, she follows Tate to the helpdesk of the ICU, which is a lot smaller than the one in the main hall downstairs. Before Tate asks one of the nurses where he can find Jake Fogerty, Zoë spots Dean through the large window of a private room on her left side. He's standing at the end of the bed, his hands in his pockets, staring at the motionless body of his little brother in front of him with a shallow gaze. Silently she enters the room and hears several rhythmical beeps when she opens the door. Sam is intubated now, a monitor registers his heart rate, blood pressure and oxygen, which all seems fine. Though Dean seems like his world just came down. He doesn't even respond to her entrance. His eyelids are red, almost as if he has been crying. His state confuses Zoë, she has never seen him like this before. His depressed mood causes her to grab the chart from Sam's hospital bed and she reads through it. Blood rates, X-rays, CT results… there she stops and rereads the line. <em>No activity in the alpha theta delta frequencies. <em>Unable to speak she looks up at Dean, who's waiting for her to realize what's going on. Her mouth slightly opens and her gaze shifts to Sam. Zoë knows what that means, there's no other possibility. Talking about worse case scenario. She can't go against test results; Sam's brain is dead. Again she reads the charts, not willing to believe it. Her eyes aren't deceiving her and neither are Dean's, which are filled with sorrow. The Dean she knows, the perky macho, the womanizer who likes to tease his little brother and always sees the world in a bright light, there's nothing left of him. And all this time he doesn't speak, he just stands there. Zoë knows his pain, she felt it too.

"Dean, I… I'm so sorry", she stammers, looking up from the papers.  
>He swallows apprehensively, but doesn't react to her words. He seems to have become numb, struck by lightning but unable to get furious or burst out into tears.<br>"Have you talked to a doctor yet?", she asks, trying to think rational.  
>"Yeah, he ehm… she wanted to talk to you", he says with raspy voice.<br>She closes her eyes and shakes her head in disbelief. At that moment she hears a soft knock on the door and sees a woman in a white doctor's coat at the other side of the glass. It's only until now that Zoë realizes that she has the authority to decide what happens to Sam, considering he's listed as her husband, thanks to the false ID's they kept using within these hospital walls. How difficult it might be, she has to play the game. After giving Dean a last look, she walks out with the doctor and spots Tate down the hallway. He remains seated, knowing it's not his place to listen in. So she looks the female doctor in the eye, she's about an inch or two shorter than Zoë and has brown short hair like herself. It's strange, but it's almost if she's facing what she could have become.  
>"I'm Dr. Thurston. We managed to intubate your husband, Mrs. Fogerty", she starts.<br>Now comes the _'however'_, Zoë has heard speeches like these a hundred times, even had to give one herself every now and then.  
>"…however, the lack of blood flow and oxygen in his brain caused it to shut down, after which he drifted into a coma. There's no activity in the brain. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid he won't wake up".<br>There she has it, right on her plate. A final confirmation of what she already knew. Shocked she covers her mouth with one hand, unable to say anything. It's not even that hard to act upset. She is, although she didn't even knew him that well.

"I know this is a very difficult thing to think about right now, but one way to salvage something positive out of this is to donate Jake's organs", the doctor carefully Zoë looks up. Although she knew it was coming, she wasn't prepared for it. She knows she has to speak from Dean's behalf now and she's quite sure he isn't willing to call it.  
>"No, he's still alive. I can't do that", she stammers with difficulty.<br>"Mrs. Fogerty, if that's the case, I'd ask you to consider signing a Do Not Resuscitate order, that way if Jake's heart fails eventually, we won't subject him to overly aggressive procedures, by prolonging his life in a vegetative state", the doctor tries to press on her with a friendly tone.  
>"I want you to keep him alive. I can't make this decision now", she states upset, but clear.<br>"As you wish", the doctor lays it at rest. "If you have further questions, just let me know".  
>With those words she continues her way down the hallway, leaving Zoë restless. Crap! This just sucks! Sam is a good kid, he doesn't deserve to die like this. And Dean might be a pain in the ass every now and then, it doesn't mean he has to be tortured by watching his brother drift off further and further. Tate throws her a questioning look, which she eventually spots.<br>"I'll be right with you", she lets him know before she enters the private room again.  
>Dean waited for her to return, but she can see from the devastated look upon his face that he knows she won't bring good news.<br>"What did she say?", he asks.  
>"Believe me, you don't wanna know", Zoë sighs.<br>"I do", he presses on her.

Although his voice is weak and everything but convincing, Zoë can't keep this from him.  
>"She told me this is the end of the line", she tells. "And a whole bunch of other stuff about organ donation and DNR".<br>"I, I…", Dean has to pause, unable to pronounce his words. "I can't…"  
>Zoë doesn't let him finish. "I know, I didn't sign anything".<br>He nods, somewhat glad to hear that and glances at his helpless brother again. She can see that he swallows back the tears, remaining strong as he gathers strength to overcome this. He looks around and eventually faces Zoë again, two powerful and determined eyes stare into hers.  
>"We have to finish this case", he states.<br>Zoë sighs, she knows it won't do no good. "Dean…"  
>"No, don't object. We have to finish it. Maybe, maybe he'll miraculously snap out of it, I don't know. But I'm gonna pull every string here to get him back", he returns fierce.<br>He steps closer to her and points his finger at Sam. "That, right there, is my little brother. The only person in the world I am responsible for, my family".  
>"I know", Zoë assures. "But finishing this case isn't going to help. I already lifted Sam's curse".<br>"I can hope for a miracle, can't I?", Dean asks her. "I'm not gonna sit on my ass and do nothing. Sam and I, we only just started to get along again, like the old days. I'm not gonna let go of that, not now".  
>She has to say, he's got willpower. There's absolutely no cause, but she would have done exactly the same thing for her sister Abigail if this situation had ever occurred. So she agrees with him.<p>

"I'll talk to Tate Hamill. He knows everything about everything in his gallery, he might be able to help", Zoë offers. "What are you gonna do?"  
>"I dunno, make some calls", he makes up quickly.<br>Under the circumstances, she decides to accept that vague answer. "Alright. If anything comes up, call me".  
>He nods and watches her leave the room. For a second he waits until she's out of sight, than he looks over at his brother. With a deep sigh he sets foot to the door himself and silently exits Sam's room. He can hear Zo and this Tate guy talk in the waiting room, but he can leave the floor unseen. In the elevator he takes out his cell phone and as he moves down quickly, he looks up his Dad's phonenumber. As he walks out of the hospital through the main entrance, he places the call. Restless he waits, listening to the beep that rings in his ear every now and then, until the phone switches to voicemail.<br>"_This is John Winchester…  
><em>"Crap!", Dean curses.  
>Not that he expected anything less, Dad never picks up the phone. But as he said to Zoë before, he's hoping for a miracle here. Impatiently he waits till the message is finished.<br>"… _If this is an emergency, call my son Dean 866-907-3235".  
><em>A beep sounds and Dean swallows with difficulty before he starts to talk. Even now that he really has to say something, he's not sure what's best, he knows he won't find the right words, but he has to try anyway. Oh well, here goes.

"Dad?", he starts. "I know I left you messages before… I'm not even sure if you get them, but… something happened to Sam, somethin' bad. He's in hospital, _Massachusetts General_ in Boston, and the doctors, they say they can't save him".  
>He pauses, trying to keep his voice under control. "The thing is, I don't know what to do. I tried so hard to protect him, Dad, but I couldn't stop this".<br>Tears fill his eyes as he looks up to the sky, trying to prevent a tear from rolling down his cheek.  
>"So, whatever you're doing, if you could get here… Please. Last time the three of us were together you and Sam didn't hit it off that well and I though you might wanna, you know… see him".<br>Failing to keep a grip on himself, he stares into the distance, he knows his soft sobbing will be hearable on the message, but he can't help himself.  
>"I need your help, Dad", he admits. "I'm sorry".<br>For a second he considers to say more, but he just can't get anything else out of his mouth. So he hangs up and angrily wipes the tear away that managed to find its way down his cheek. There, he said it. The cat's out of the bag and he knows Dad's gonna kill him _if_ he'll ever run into him again. He says if, for a reason. What he's about to do is stupid, foolish, but he is desperate, just like Zoë was five years ago. He walks over to the parking lot, which seems deserted at this hour. Determined he opens the trunk of his beloved Impala, takes out a steel case and gathers some black cat's bones, herbs and other ingredients in it. Then he takes out a fake ID card and throws it in as well. He stops in his tracks. _Dean, what the hell are you doing! Sam doesn't want you to go to hell for him, you looked those God damn hell monsters right in the face and you're actually considering this? _Still, there's one other voice in his head that seems stronger, the voice of John. _I want you to look after Sammy, he's your first priority. If anything ever happens to Sam… _Dad never finished that line, he didn't have to. Dean knows what needs to be done, he knew it then and he knows it now. He glances over the top of his car at _The Hill Tavern _across the street, which is still open at this hour. Then he puts the tin case in his pocket and crosses the street. Before he goes to find himself a crossroad, he'd better have a drink first. Because one way or the other, this is going to be a very long and unpleasant night.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is there anyone else you can think of who would like to see the gallery bankrupt rather than blooming?", Zoë questions on.  
>She and Tate settled down in a harbor around the corner of Sam's private room. Zoë has been interrogating him since he returned with two cups of coffee. She's glad he got some, it's already 1:00 AM and she has had a rough night. With a sigh Zo puts down her empty plastic cup on a small table in front of her and waits for an answer on her question.<br>"No, not really", but then Tate hesitates. "Unless…"  
>"You can tell me", Zoë assures. "This is a matter of life and death now, Tate".<br>She hints at Sam's room, which she has a pretty clear view on, in case something would go wrong. The young Hamill sighs and starts to talk.  
>"My brother, Michael…", he starts to tell. "He started acting strange a couple of months back. First he took interest in the Art Gallery, he was always involved in projects and exhibitions, until recently. Suddenly he claimed he had better things to do, that he had to prepare for something big".<br>"Big, as in…?", Zoë wonders.  
>"He didn't say. Sometimes he locks himself up in a room for days or just strolls through the house without saying a single word. He cut himself off from his family and friends, he even quitted his job", he continues. "Mom and dad didn't approve one bit, but they think it's a faze".<br>"A faze?", Zoë lifts her eyebrows. "He's older than you. Isn't that a little late for puberty?"  
>"You know parents, they silently hope you'll stay a child forever, but then again, we're only twenty. I don't really see another explanation either", Tate huffs, after which he takes a last sip of his coffee.<p>

"Only twenty? What do you mean, I thought Michael was older?", Zoë recalls.  
>"He is, about fifteen minutes to be exact", the Hamill smiles. "We're twins".<br>"Ah, I see", she understands now and prepares for a confronting question. "That aside now, do you think he's capable of practicing voodoo?"  
>A bit shocked Tate looks up, he obviously didn't expect that question. But Zoë can't help it, she found it weird, the way Michael was acting at the Gallery last night. She doesn't trust him and at this moment, he is their biggest suspect. His brother nervously shoves to the edge of his seat, his elbows resting on his knees. He stares into the distance, going through the question. Now that he thinks of it, he sees that the question isn't that far fetched.<br>"He has the knowledge", Tate admits. "But actually killing people? I don't know".  
>"I do. Everyone is capable of murder under the right circumstances", Zoë speaks wisely.<br>A concerned sigh escapes from the young man's lips as he forks his fingers through his short brown hair.  
>"God damn it", he curses, feeling like he's betraying his family. "It's him, isn't it?"<br>"I can't say for sure, but it wouldn't surprise me if he is", Zoë replies. "We can be sure though. Do you have access to the surveillance tapes?"  
>Tate nods, after which Zoë gets up from her chair. "Great. We have to take a look at those, they must have picked up something".<br>"I'll go have a look then".  
>Tate gets up reluctant, but doesn't walk off yet. He turns around to face Zoë, who's putting on her stiletto's.<br>"What are you going to do?", he asks.  
>"I'm gonna stay here for a while, then see if I can find Dean", she answers, dwelling in her thoughts.<p>

He gives her a questioning look. "What are you talking about? He's in your friends room", he nods at room 1208.  
>"He's not my friend", she states insulted. "and Dean sneaked out about ten minutes ago".<br>He did? Tat looks aside and only now notices the empty room, except from Sam. He didn't even notice him leave, but apparently Zoë did. He decides to say no more, until she hands him back his jacket.  
>He rejects. "Keep it, it's getting cold outside. I'll see you later anyway".<br>She thanks him with a smile, Tate really is a nice guy, completely opposite of his brother. She takes back the –for her- oversized jacket and walks over to Sam's room. In the doorway she turns around.  
>"Tate?"<br>He turns around, waiting for what she has to say.  
>"I know this is difficult, turning in your brother like this, but if he did what we suspect him from, you are doing the right thing", she assures.<br>"I sure hope so", he nods.  
>For a second his gaze glides over to the body of the tall twenty-two year old man, who seemed so strong and having the time of his life at the opening last night. Look at him now, what Tate sees, is only a glimpse of that.<br>"He's not going to be alright, is he?", he asks carefully.  
>Zoë, who was also looking at Sam, wakes up from her deep thoughts and faces the youngest Hamill brother. She hates to admit it, but she shakes her head.<p>

"The doctors don't have much hope, no", she sighs. "We'll have to figure out a solution beyond medicine".  
>Tate stares at her, a bit confused. He's not sure what she means by that and Zoë notices that.<br>"Your brother might have some tricks up his sleeve, so do we hunters", she claims, apparently not ready to throw the towel in the ring just yet either. "It's not over till it's over".  
>He huffs, he doesn't even want to know what she means by that and so he doesn't ask any further questions. This night already got way too weird to take in all at once.<br>"I'll stay in touch", he promises.  
>She confirms with a slight nod with her head and closes the door behind her. As she walks into the room, Zoë watches Tate leave through the glass wall on the left side of the room. A deep sigh escapes from her lips, what a disaster. Talking about a job gone bad. Defeated she walks over to Sam's bedside, checking the data that his monitors show her. It's funny how the anatomy of a human being works. Sam's heart rate is fine, his blood pressure is normal, his lungs are functioning, there's not a broken bone in his body. Hell, the doctor was already talking organ donation, so those must be fine too. Yet, because his brain suffocated in a lack of blood and oxygen, he's finished, done with, end of the road. Sam Winchester is dead, eve though he's still breathing. Slowly she strolls back as she keeps watching him, his handsome face and straight half long brown hair. If you'd imagine all the machines, tubes and lines gone, he could be peacefully sleeping for all she knows. She can see why Jessica fell for him, this tall, slightly mysterious yet shy and humble guy. Maybe it's a good thing she won't have to live through this, seeing the love of her life floating off onto an endless sea until someone decides to pull the plug. Zoë never slowly lost someone close, everyone who died around her went fast, unexpected. The only one she slowly lost is herself. Poor Sam, not to mention the one person who he'll leave behind. She wouldn't give a rats ass about how John feels about this, in fact, if Sam didn't have to suffer for this, she would wish him the sorrow. It's Dean she's worried about, although, worried is a big word…<p>

"Crap!", she curses out loud.  
><em>Zo, Zo, Zo, what are you doing?<em> She shakes her head disapproving and starts to walk back and forth through the room. She's getting too involved with these guys, way too involved. She knows there will be huge consequences when people get close, so why is she letting them? Although it's a disturbing thought, she has to figure this out first, together with Dean. _Keep it together and focus, this is just another job_, she tries to tell herself. Frustrated she rubs her face and glances at Sam again. Will he die? Who knows, but her gut tells her that Dean won't let go that easily. She's quite sure he has been thinking it. Hell, she would've if this was concerning her own sister Abigail. Dean knows all about crossroad deals now and when people get desperate, they are willing to accept every price. The eldest Winchester brother is approaching breaking point and he will cave, just as she did when her father died. To be honest, she won't stop him. This is his choice and if he's willing to sacrifice his life, that's his call. Who is she to stop him from that, after she made a deal herself? It's not like she can advise him not to make a pact, she never regretted hers. It's sad though, that a choice like this has to be made. The brothers will receive another blow in the face, because one way or the other, Dean or Sam is going to die.  
>"A shame, isn't it?"<br>Zoë heart misses a beat when she jumps up startled, she didn't hear anyone come in. When she turns around to see who's there, it becomes clear why she didn't, because the demon which stands in Sam's room didn't actually use the door, but appeared out of nowhere. She recognizes him - or should she say it - instantly, he didn't switch bodies after their lest encounter, although that happened during a dream. Before her stands the Yellow Eyed Demon.  
>"You leave him alone", she demands protective, though she's not sure what he's up to.<br>But the demon steps closer anyway, obviously not impressed by her threat. It's not afraid to show off the yellow glow in his eyes. It has that typical smirk on its face, the expressions of a pleased old man, but Zoë knows the bastard is much more powerful than that.

"You really think I'm here to put him out of his misery, Zoë girl? Nah, that would be such a waste", he speaks, a little disappointed in her judgment.  
>"Then why are you here?", she questions suspicious. "I'm not gonna kill Dean if that's what you're after".<br>The demon huffs amused. "I noticed that".  
>Suddenly his piercing eyes look straight into hers.<br>"You're strong, Zoë. Harsh, almost untouchable", slowly he approaches her.  
>Pretending not to be intimidated by his presence, she refuses to step back. The demon moves closer, until she can feel it's breath in her face, then he halts. He seems pissed and although she doesn't show it, she doesn't feel at ease one bit, being in one room with a mad demon.<br>"It doesn't matter that you didn't listen", he eases. "But I have to say, quite a neat trick, cutting me off like that".  
>Zoë knows what he's talking about, because she hasn't heard his voice for a while, not even after she ran into Dean again. After a little practice, she was able to block the evil commands out, as if she moved herself into a sound proof room. A bit proud she grins.<br>"It's not that hard to ignore a son of a bitch like you", she replies bitchy.  
>He laughs out loud, amused by her arrogance. Her calling him names doesn't seem to bother him at all, in fact, he's entertained.<br>"Ah Zoë, you should know I only want the best for you", he pouts.  
>"You know that's a whole bunch of BS", she disagrees pissed, not in the mood for kiss up talk. "You're a demon for crying out loud. Why would you possibly want the best for me?"<br>"Because no one else does, including yourself", he answers rapid. "Be honest, you have no reason to trust humans".  
>"I have tons", she dares to argue.<p>

"Is that so?", he questions as he slowly steps around her. "Your father and sister lied to you your entire life about what's really out there in the dark, as a result that you weren't prepared when disaster struck. Who's next? Oh sure, John Winchester. Do you really want me to start on him?"  
>He puts a comforting hand on Zoë's shoulder, which she normally had shook off, but his words – disturbingly enough – are true. She didn't trust humans until she did some hunting with Sam and Dean, but that trust was crushed the moment this case got out of hand and personal. But Zoë already has an answer ready, not ready to admit his right.<br>"Yeah, and demons are real trustworthy, especially those Diligo Vesco demons", she says cynical.  
>"I see what you mean…", he ponders and places his hands on his back. "That was very unfortunate, but I had absolutely nothing to do with that what so ever".<br>She huffs, _yeah right_. Whatever he says, she's not going to fall into his trap.  
>"So what, you want me to kill off hunters, is that it? You want me to kill the Winchesters?", she tries to pull out of him.<br>He laughs, obviously she's wrong. "Go kill John and Dean by all means – and to be honest, I know you would do John for free - but not Sam, definitely not".  
>Again another score for the demon, but she's not down just yet.<br>"Why do you want Dean dead? He's just a hunter like Sam and I and all the others", Zoë can't understand that.  
>"He's not just a hunter, he's a Winchester. You know he's a lying and deceiving push-over, today he proved himself well", the Yellow Eyed Demon convinces. "Thanks to him trying to avoid you, Sammy here is a goner".<br>"Sam has a part in this too", Zoë fights, not finding it fair that he blames Dean for this.  
>"Who do you think convinced him to keep those things from you, huh?", he asks, testing her.<p>

She doesn't answer immediately, simply because she knows he's right. Dean is the one who decides what happens, this probably wasn't an exception.  
>"For the first time you dared to trust people again and he took that opportunity to go around your back", the demon tusks three times. "I'm afraid this is yet another case of 'like father, like son'".<br>"Dean is nothing like his father", Zoë objects.  
>"He's not? He drives John's car, listens to John's music, wears John's jacket and most importantly, uses John's hunting techniques", he adds up. "Zoë, my darling, he's the spitting image of John Winchester".<br>She gulps and tries to look him in the eye, but eventually she has to look down. Crap, she hates to admit this, but this bastard has a very strong point. This is how it is and although this is a head on confrontation, she needed to hear the truth from someone else. Like it or not, this demon knows her inside out, he knows her past and she doesn't have to pretend. God damn it, literally, he's right.  
>"There are humans who are monsters and there are monsters who are human, Zoë", the Yellow Eyed Demon states wisely.<br>"What about Sam then? He's a Winchester, but you seem to be pretty fond of him", she asks.  
>"True, but Sammy here is special. I believe you've noticed that", he starts to explain. "The visions, the telepathy between the two of you. He's like you".<br>Zoë glances aside at Sam, or what was him, just laying there in his vegetative state. Is that true? Are they really that bonded? It must be, how else can they have conversations without pronouncing a single word? Suddenly she feels the demon's hand on her shoulder, he suddenly appeared behind her. But his touch is friendly, not near hostile.  
>"I'm not the bad guy here, Zoë. I'm here to help", he assures.<br>"Sure, and I reckon I'll just have to do with your word", she presumes.

The demon shrugs then he faces her and grins. The lines round his mouth become more clear as he does and his eyes sparkle.  
>"I can prove it to you".<br>"How?", Zoë glares at him.  
>He looks down and smiles, then glances over at the youngest Winchester brother, who lays in the hospital bed motionless. "I can bring Sammy boy back".<br>Immediately he has Zoë's attention. Stunned she stares him in the eye, but it doesn't take long before she thinks rational again.  
>"You wanna help him? You wanna offer him life?", she questions disbelieving.<br>"No. I wanna offer you the opportunity to give him life", the demon corrects.  
>"The last time you offered me something, I said 'no'", Zoë makes clear, crossing her arms in front of her chest.<br>"Yep, and you got to experience what happened when you didn't", he bounces back. "Lucky for you that was only a dream".  
>"Lucky for me that I didn't take your genuine offer, because look at me", she spreads her arms and smiles victorious. "Alive and kickin'. Dean didn't even had to die for it".<br>"Terrific job, well done indeed. Proud of ya, honey", he pads her on the shoulder.  
>It pisses her off and she bites her tongue, she knows she needs to watch her step. After all, he just gave her the solution she and Dean were looking for. Yet she doesn't show that she's interested, hoping he'll lower the price.<br>"Do you really think I'm gonna give up my soul for a stranger?", she laughs.  
>"A stranger? Come on, Sam's more than that. He's your friend", he replies.<br>"He is NOT my friend!", Zo returns angry.

A bit surprised by her rage the Yellow Eyed Demon observes her for a moment before he answers, but then gets where it's coming from.  
>"Ah, right. You still can't let anyone close, can you?", he now sees. "Tough situation that must be".<br>"Shut up", she snaps. "I'm not giving up souls, neither am I gonna take lives. Forget it".  
>"I won't ask you to", the Yellow Eyed Demon responds.<br>"What the hell do you want from me then?", she demands to know.  
>He pauses for a few seconds, as if he wants to think through his words first before he pronounces them. Slowly he walks around Zoë, his hands on his back.<br>"I want a little… cooperation", he answers.  
>She follows him, how he moves around the room, only with her eyes. "Like what?"<br>"I'll give Sam a wakey wakey, if you'll start working together with him", the demon explains.  
>Waiting for more she keeps her eye on him, but nothing more comes. "What? That's it?"<br>"That's it, that's all I want. Think about it. You two are a good match, a great team, I saw that at the Gallery last night", he acknowledges.  
>"You were there?", she asks stunned.<br>He smirks and his yellow eyes light up. "Zoë darling, I'm everywhere".  
>In a blink of a second he disappears without a sound. He leaves Zoë behind disorientated, who scans the room for him. Damn, he's gone. As the information she received sinks in, her gaze stops when she captures Sam. This case is getting more personal and weirder by the minute. She can't believe she just had a conversation with a demon and actually survived it, not even a fight. Could he be right? Could there be good amongst the evil? She has a feeling there's more to his terms than he explained to her, but what if there isn't. She knows there's one rule about demon deals, the circumstances under which the pact takes place are clear for both parties. This is an option, one she's willing to consider, but not just yet, not until they searched under every stone for a better one. First she needs to find Dean and she sure hopes he didn't make a deal with a crossroad demon already, because this road is far better than the one that leads to hell.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

A glass of Jack Daniel's is set down on the bar in front of Dean, after which the bartender grabs the twenty that was already waiting for her. He thanks her with a nod and takes a sip. It's only his third round, but he already feels the alcohol coursing through his veins. Dean is the champion of the drinking game, but right now he's losing. His current mental state has part in that, but so does the fact that he hasn't eaten in a while. He hasn't paid much attention to his surroundings, but the cheerful place, called _The Hill Tavern_, looks more like an English downtown pub than a bar around the corner of _MGH_. _How To Save A Life_ by The Fray is playing in the background, but Dean is too far off to realize how much the lyrics applies to the events that will take place later this night. He checks his phone if he has missed a call, even though his phone is right in front of him next to his whiskey glass from where he can hear it loud and clear should it ring. His father hasn't called back, which doesn't surprise him, but it does drive him further into distress. He closes his eyes and rubs his forehead, feeling a headache coming up, probably from the huge amount of pressure he's under. God, what will his Dad be disappointed. He has failed him, he has failed Sammy and by the looks of it, there's only one way out. When he finishes this drink, he'll hit the road, find himself a crossing and burry that box. Then his phone rings. He shoots up and nervously grabs his phone, but it's not his father, it's Zoë. With a sigh he puts the phone down again; he doesn't want to talk to her. When she finds out about his plan, she'll probably try to talk him out of it, which will lead to an argument and will end up into a fight. The ginger girl who just served him his whiskey cleans the bar with a cloth and notices the ringing phone as Dean takes a final swig from his glass and puts it down.  
>"Rough night?", she concludes, feeling for the young man.<br>"You can say that again", he responds hoarse.  
>She gives him a gentle compassionate smile and continues her work. For a second he watches her, because she sure is a fine young woman. Little red curls, freckles round her nose and piercing green eyes. Normally he would have made a move on her, but Dean doesn't even feel like chatting. Again his phone rings and again he lets it ring as soon as he sees that again his colleague is trying to reach him.<br>"You know, it would be a little bit easier to find you when you just pick up the damn phone".

He looks over his shoulder and sees Zoë entered _The Hill Tavern_. There she stands, on her high heels in her red dress and an oversized jacket over it, her phone still in her hand. Not even that surprised he straightens his back and looks down at the empty glass, after which Zoë disconnects and stops Dean's phone from ringing. Without other words Zoë settles down on the bar stool next to him, but he doesn't really responds to her presence. He still seems numb, incredibly sad, but numb, not able to express himself. Her gaze glides down to his empty glass, which he rolls in circles on its edge, playing with the ice that's still left. Zoë doesn't has a clear idea what's going on in his head by this silent mode he got himself in, but he's going through hell. Wild guess that he's planning on going through hell literally, because if she was in his place, she would.  
>"How many of those did you have already?", she asks.<br>"Not enough", Dean replies shortly.  
>Zoë gestures the bartender to come, which she does.<br>"What can I get ya?"  
>"Whiskey on the rocks, please", Zoë takes some money out of her purse and then glances aside at Dean, after which she decides to adjust that order. "Make that two".<br>The young woman turns around to prepare the drinks and Zo faces Dean.  
>"So, when are you gonna go?", she question, pretty random.<br>He looks up a little puzzled. "Go where?"  
>"To the crossroads", she specifies.<br>Stunned Dean's eyes widen, how on earth did she figure that out that fast? Zoë seems to read his mind, because she answers his unspoken question.  
>"Come on, Dean. I know a desperate person when I see one", she takes a first sip of the whiskey that the bartender just served her.<br>He avoids her eyes and gulps, he doesn't feel comfortable, being so easy to see right through.  
>"It takes one to know one", she comforts. "I know what it feels like, I know how deep you have to go before you make that decision".<p>

Dean dares to look aside again, now that he realizes that she's not going to bring him down. He remembers their moments in the cabin up Whitehorse Mountain, where they weren't each others enemies for a change.  
>"I don't see another option, Zo. I'm going tonight", he opens up.<br>Zoë sighs. Although she did exactly the same five years ago, she can't let him. This is going to be a bit difficult to explain, she rather not have to, but does she have another option? What would Dean say when she tells him she can deal with a powerful demon who ordered her to kill him before? She can't help to huff, and she was talking honesty an hour back? Does she really want to keep secrets from this hunter, while she knows he might be in danger? She can't, she has to speak up. A silence fills the space, even though _Knockin' On Heaven's Door_ by Guns N' Roses is on.  
>"You can't go", she decides.<br>"What?", perplexed Dean tilts his head and looks her in the eye. "Of all people you should understand why I have to".  
>"I know, I do, but…", she closes her eyes and sighs.<br>How is she gonna bring this? He'll freak! She'll have to beat around the bush, just for a little while. She can't bring herself to tell him she's negotiating with a demon. She can barely believe it herself!  
>"What would your father think of this?", she throws in as a lame excuse.<br>He grinds his teeth and takes a swig from his whiskey. He knows what he would think of this. He would think that Dean made the biggest mistake in his life to leave Sam alone with Zoë after the warning his father gave him and that a crossroad deal is a reasonable way to make it up. Of course he won't admit that to Zoë, so he throws her question back.  
>"Like you give a damn what Dad thinks", Dean bounces back.<br>The sudden hostility alerts Zoë; there's more behind those words. They haven't talked about this since she left the hospital angry, not wanting to have a fight with him while Sam was balancing between life and death, yet it starts to dawn on her what happened during this case and the last. How else could she explain the sudden distance between them? Dean tried to avoid her, it must be something John mentioned. Uncomfortable she shifts a little bit closer to the edge of her bar stool. She didn't expect it, but might it be that John did have the guts to tell his son what happened?  
>"What did he say about me?", she asks all of a sudden.<p>

There. She slammed right on the head of the pin. Although he doesn't answer, she can detect from his reaction that it's something bad. Zoë feels the hatred boiling in her body, but she doesn't give in to it. In stead she stays calm and takes her time to respond to that.  
>"What did he say?", she repeats.<br>"Honestly…", Dean shakes his head and laughs nervously, then throws the last bit of Jack down his throat, as if he needs a last push to take the jump. "He told me that he didn't gave me the coordinates of Whitehorse Mountain to help you. He thought you were already finished with, he wanted me to clean up".  
>She smiles cynical. "Little communication error, I see".<br>"That's not all", he announces, knowing this will get difficult.  
>Zoë glances aside as an eerie feeling overcomes her. Does he know? Does he really know about her big secret?<br>"He told you?", she asks scared.  
>But Dean shakes his head. "He did tell me though, that I should stay away from you, that you were trouble. And if I happened to ran into you anyway, that I'd have to…"<br>He can't finish his sentence, unable to get the words out, but Zoë knows enough.  
>"He told you to kill me", she concludes after which she huffs. "Well, are ya?"<br>Dean sighs and looks away. For a second he heads in to burst out into a 'ofcourse not!', but he realizes that will only trigger the opposite reaction. Talking about the trigger, the gun behind his waistband burns in his back. It's loaded, it wouldn't even take a second for him to draw it.  
>"You're actually considering it?", she huffs.<br>"I don't know, okay? There must be a reason for him saying that stuff. Why don't you just tell me what all that crap between you and Dad is about, huh?", Dean demands to know, getting frustrated.  
>"I can't", she objects.<br>"Why not?", he cries out.  
>"Because if I tell you what this is about, you will definitely put a bullet in my chest, that's why", she snipes on soft tone so that others can't hear her.<p>

A bit stunned by that confession he keeps looking at her, hesitating how to respond. Is she saying John is right when he told his son to finish her off?  
>"That statement alone should be enough for me to kill you", he warns.<br>"It should, but it isn't", Zoë says confident.  
>"How can you be so sure?", Dean wonders, alerted now.<br>"Because I'm the one who's gonna save your brother".  
>The refilled glass that he just moved towards his mouth freezes and he almost spills his drink.<br>"What?", stunned he stares at her. "You found a way?"  
>Lie or tell the truth, lie or tell the truth? She almost bailed on Dean after he wasn't honest with her, and now she's gonna go behind his back? But on the other hand, has she ever been honest? No, of course not, there's so much that Dean doesn't know, that no one knows except that demon. It would be dumb to tell him, all he'll do is get furious out about it just like she is inside, because – come on! - who deals with demons?<br>"I think so, apparently you can reverse the curse", she lies, after which she grunts.  
>She clamps her arm around her stomach and squints for a second. Wow, what the hell was that? A strange pain starts to increase, which seems to come from her stomach. Dean notices she's undergoing some sort of pain and looks aside surprised.<br>"You okay?"  
>"I really need to stop drinking that crap so fast", she forces a smile and gets of her stool. "I'm off to the lady's room, be right back".<br>He watches her walk to the restroom hastily with a frown on his forehead, but then straightens his back. Pondering he starts to play with the ice cubes in his glass. He has to say, he's not completely sure if Zoë's telling the truth. Besides his father's warning he has no reason not to trust her, but if there is a way to get Sam back on his feet, why didn't she tell him before? Dean finds it hard to believe she figured out a way to reverse the curse in the short period of time he left her alone in the hospital. He feels the tin case in the pocket of his leather jacket, he might not need it after all. He really hopes Zo's plan is a good one. His thoughts shift to his Dad again. What would he think of this? After that phone call, the warning, everything, that he's still going through with this? He's not sure he'll ever look him in the eye again. This might be the first time, but he trusts his instincts. Zoë is not the bad guy, she's one of them.

Again the hard rock tune of Dean's cell phone disturbs the restful place. Surprised he glances at the display and sees Zoë's ID, but doesn't flips it open. In stead he jumps off his stool and hastens towards the lady's room; something's wrong. With the phone still ringing he stumbles inside of the restroom and finds Zoë bended over one of the sinks. Blood is circling down the drain, coming from her arms and mouth. She coughs up blood, although she tries to keep it in. Shocked Dean rushes towards her to support her, but when he gently grabs her arm, she pulls back in pain. As panic starts to take over, she moves up the sleeves of Tate's jacket and reveals deep carved wounds on the inside of her lower arms. On her left arm is spelled 'DON'T', on the other 'MEDDLE'.  
>She looks Dean in the eye. "This is voodoo".<br>Overcome he stares at the disturbing wounds, but then undertakes action by moving his arm behind her back so that she can lean on him. "C'mon, we've gotta get you out of here".  
>Zoë's glad that <em>The Hill Tavern<em> is quiet at this hour, because they would have gotten a lot of attention hastening outside in her state. Fighting the pain she forces her legs to move on to the black Chevrolet, parked several yards from _Massachusetts General_.  
>"I'll bring you to the hospital, than I'm gonna take out the bastard who's doing this", he states furious as he rushes around the car to the drivers seat.<br>"Doctors won't be able to stop this, Dean. We need to get to the source", Zoë differs.  
>"Zo, you'll bleed out, you'll never make it!", Dean tries to bring to her.<br>"Neither will I if we keep arguing like this, so am I driving or are you?", she replies irritated.  
>For a short second he stares at her over the top of his car, then gets in and unlocks her door. With a painful moan she falls down in the seat as Dean starts his V8 engine. He hits the gas and the Impala leaves with spinning tires as Zoë searches her purse for her cell phone. When she eventually finds it, she looks up Tate's number, breathing fast between a difficult swallow. Just as she makes the call, a blade cuts her back from shoulder to side. She screams out in pain as she moves her back from the leather seat. Startled Dean gazes aside and notices the blood coming through the jacket in one long cut, diagonal over her back.<br>"Jesus Zo", he brings out helpless.  
>"Just drive!", she commands, clamping her jaws together to prevent another scream from escaping as she hands him her Nokia.<p>

He presses the phone against his left ear just in time for him to hear Tate picking up.  
>"Zoë!"<br>"No, this is Dean", he corrects.  
>"Where is she? I need to talk to her!"<br>"She can't come to the phone right now, Tate. What you've got?", he asks directly.  
>"I checked the tapes, it's not Michael", Tate tells. "I can't believe it myself, but it's Dad".<br>"Your old man? Are you sure?", Dean double checks.  
>"Yeah, he's home. 56 Pinckney Street. You're coming from the hospital?", he presumes.<br>"Ahuh".  
>"It's in the Beacon Hill area. Turn right on Cambridge Street, then first left on Charles Street, Pinckney Street is your second left".<br>Dean scans the side of a road for a sign and then sees he turned left on Cambridge Street. With one glance in his back view mirror and ahead, he turns the wheel and makes a 180°. With shrieking tires the Chevrolet Impala swings out to the other side of the road and gasses up again. By this time, Tate apparently hung up, because his phone got disconnected.  
>"It's Tim Hamill?", Zoë asks surprised.<br>"Apparently", Dean replies as he hands her back her phone after which he observes her. "Has it stopped?"  
>Zoë looks at her bloody hands as she catches her breath; it seems.<br>"I don't think he's trying to kill me, not yet anyway", she realizes. "He's teasing me".  
>She wishes she hadn't said that, because a moment later, another cut slices her back. She bends forward and almost hits her head against the dashboard, keeping in a scream.<br>"Come again?", Dean recalls restless but cynical.  
>"Shut up and drive", she grunts, squinting her eyes in pain.<p>

He does as told and turns the wheel rapidly with both hands as he slips through the turn on to Charles Street. She spits out the blood, hanging forward in her seatbelt.  
>"Zo, not in the car!", he objects.<br>She looks aside stunned, can you believe this guy?  
>"Ehm, dying here!", she shouts pissed.<br>He doesn't respond, but can't help to show her a subtle smile.  
>"This Tim Hamill, are you sure this guy is human?", he checks with her.<br>"I didn't exactly do the 'christo' test on him, but not that I know of", she responds.  
>Starting to get tired out, she leans her head against the window. She feels the blood dripping down from the corner of her mouth. It almost seems like she drank acid or something, her insides are burning from the inside out. She can still feel the blade piercing her skin, she's waiting for it to strike again. As expected it does, it draws a slow and painful line of blood from her shoulder all the way down to her elbow. She holds her breath as tears appear in her eyes.<br>"Son of a bitch", she curses tensed.  
>"Almost there", Dean tries to comfort.<br>The streets they drive seem more like the streets of London than of Boston. Red brick warehouses have been remodeled into beautiful high class homes for the wealthy who wish to live close to the down town area. Marble banisters guide the way up the porches to the front doors, old fashion lampposts light up the road. The streets are small, cars are parked along one side and it's quiet at this time of night, but it doesn't bother Dean to slow down. Quickly he pulls up next to number 56, gets out and rushes to the trunk. Zoë intends to get out too.  
>"No, not gonna happen", he decides, as he loads his gun and puts it behind his belt.<br>"Dean…"  
>"I said: no. I'm not arguing with you on this one. You're gonna stay in the car and I'm gonna kill the bastard", he makes clear.<p>

With those words he runs up to the front porch, but Zoë's call stops him.  
>"Dean! He's human!", she cries out.<br>He turns around and looks her in the eye. She finds hate in his, a fury that she hasn't seen before.  
>"He killed my brother", he says with lowered but powerful voice. "I'll do whatever it takes".<br>He turns back to the house and breaks through the front door as Zoë falls back into her seat. He's right, she's not able to fight right now, not in this state. Dean will be better off on his own, it's up to her to just sit this one out. Heavily breathing she closes her eyes, trying to block the pain out, but that's easier said than done. Thank God Hamill isn't continuing the voodoo ritual, because no new cuts are made. Then her phone rings. Startles she shoots up from her seat and picks up her phone, expecting it to be Dean, but it isn't; it's an unidentified number.  
>She picks up. "Hello?"<br>"Hey Zoë, it's Tate", she hears from the other side. "Where are you?"  
>"At your house, Dean's inside right now", she replies, feeling bad for the guy, considering his father will die if he isn't dead already.<br>"Why are you at my house?"  
>A bit perplexed she looks ahead. "Because you told me to go there".<br>"No, I didn't. I left my cell at home by mistake. I'm calling from the gallery right now. I saw the tapes, you were right, Zoë. It's Michael".  
>Her gaze shifts to the house, in which it is awfully quiet.<br>"You didn't just call?", she checks with a gulp.  
>"No, is everything alright?"<br>Without any further questions, Zoë takes a gun out of her purse, opens her passenger door and rushes towards the entrance of the house. Despite the pain she's sharp and carefully enters, her gun in front of her, ready to fire if needed.

It's a house like any other wealthy family would have. Nicely decorated with lots of African art, only tonight the masks on the wall look scary in the darkness. Carefully she climbs the stairs, pointing her rifle up, but there's no one there, not a single sound. She searches the rooms and finds the master bedroom, but it isn't a pleasant sight. Both Tim and Bobbie lay in bed, dead as can be. Blood has soaked to covers and spattered on the walls. One thing's sure, this is not Dean's work. Alert she backs out and moves on to the next room, where she hits the jackpot. In a quick move she opens the door and aims on Michael, who's still dressed in his tuxedo. Behind him the African statue stands, with a altar in front of it. The only light in the room is from the candles. Michael has two voodoo dolls in his hands, eerie ones, home made out of wood. He holds one by the neck.  
>"Ah, Zoë Sullivan. I've been expecting you", Michael smiles. "Funny how much I sound like my little bro over the phone, huh?"<br>"Where's Dean?", she snaps restless.  
>Michael doesn't answer, but hints at the wall next to her. When Zoë looks aside she finds him, pinned to the wall, choking up. In a quick reaction Zoë aims for Michaels hand and strikes him right on the spot, causing him to drop the doll. Right at the same time, Dean falls to the ground along side the wall and gasps for air. As Michael screams and lets go of the other doll, Zoë rushes to her colleague.<br>"You okay?", she checks as he coughs.  
>"Yeah, I hoped you would show up", he clears his throat as she helps him back on his feet.<br>"You little bitch".  
>Michael has got himself together again, but his hand is wounded. He has picked up Dean's doll again with his other hand.<br>"I was busy with him, you know. I guess you'll just have to wait your turn", he says sadistic.  
>He throws the doll against the wall as hard as he can. It's unlike Zoë has ever seen before, but Dean mirrors the doll's actions and slams into the opposite wall himself, head first. He falls down on the ground unconscious, as blood flows from a wound on his hairline.<br>"Dean!", she shouts out, aiming her gun again.  
>"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Michael warns, who has picked up her doll in the meantime.<br>Cautious she stays where she is, now that she knows what he's capable off with that voodoo doll.

"Who's next? Right, you are", he smiles.  
>"You are one sick bastard, know that?", she spits mad.<br>"You shouldn't say such things, after all, we're quite alike", he responds comfortable.  
>She laughs out loud. "I'm nothing like you".<br>"You're quite sure of yourself, aren't you?", he asks amused.  
>His gaze shifts to the altar, where a bloody knife lays on a stone plate. It starts to float in the air and slowly moves towards him, then hovers in front of the voodoo doll. Stunned Zoë stares at him, as it starts to dawn on her what's going on.<br>"Looks familiar?", Michael comments. "It's quite fun actually, when you had a little practice".  
>He points his eyes at her and the knife shoots through the air in Zoë's direction. In a movement faster than possible she heaves her hand in front of her, concentrates and orders the knife to stop. It does as told, only inches from her hand it comes to stop and keeps floating in the air.<br>"But you already know that practice makes perfect, I see", Michael adds up impressed.  
>"You're one of us, one of the children", Zoë concludes.<br>"Ah, so you talked to the guy with the yellow eyes too, huh?", he says interested. "What did he tell you?"  
>"None of your damn business", Zoë answers firmly.<br>"He told me that there's a war coming. Something unlike mankind has ever seen before and we get to play a major part", Michael tells.  
>"Have you considered on which side that part will be?", she huffs.<br>"The good one, but I guess that's different for everybody", Michael understands while he starts to stroll back and forth through the room. "I'm certain of one thing though. I am not fighting for a world full of wars, genocide, diseases".  
>"No, I'm fighting for a world without hell", Zoë bounces back.<br>Michael halts and smiles amused. "There was a time when I was so naïve, believe me Zoë. This world, the way people treat each other, the violation, the crimes… this is hell".  
>"It doesn't have to be", Zoë tries to convince.<p>

"Listen to yourself", he huffs. "There is no utopia and there never will be, humans are too filthy for that. Look what the world has done to you, Zoë. Your family dead, everyone left you. You're all alone in this world, you're bound to hunt for the rest of your life. And then that awful encounter with that demon back in California…"  
>"I know my own life story, thanks", she cuts off annoyed. "How do you know all this stuff about me anyway?"<br>"Ah, that's my specialty", Michael explains. "You see the past, Sam sees the future, and I… let's just say I have outstanding hearing".  
>"That explains your mental state if you have to listen to the crap of other people", Zoë comments.<br>"At first that was a little… disturbing, yes. But now that I have it under control, it's actually handy. For instance, I could hear Dean's Chevy pull up from the parking lot before I even made that call. It makes things so easy".  
>He takes the knife out of the air without using his hands and lets it flow back towards him. He walks back to the altar and throws a look at Dean's motionless body, who he kneels next to.<br>"Michael, if you touch him, I swear I'll kill you", she threatens.  
>"Sorry, but he really is a pain in the ass, for the both of us really", he replies.<br>"You find it quite easy to kill people, don't you. First Todd Stashmore, then Sam, now your own parents…"  
>"Sam isn't dead", Michael argues.<br>"He's pretty damn close", Zoë bounces back. "Why did you kill them?"  
>"Because they were funding the Gallery", he states, as if it's a reasonable explanation.<br>"So?", she comments.  
>"The Gallery is holding back my brother, it's tying him to our parents and he isn't developing himself. If he's going to be in this, he needs to be sharp", Michael explains.<p>

"You two are twins", Zoë realizes. "He's a psychic too?"  
>"Indeed, far behind on schedule though. He had the headaches, but that's about it", Michael shakes his head disappointed. "I really want us to be a team, brothers in arms. You can join us too, Zo".<br>He straightens his back and walks towards her, then holds out his hand, waiting for her to shake it.  
>"There's a better world out there and it's ours for the taking. We can make a difference. What have you got to lose?"<br>She stares at his hand and back up into his face. Then she shakes his hand.  
>"My dignity", she answers.<br>In one quick blow she grabs his shoulder with her left hand and buries her knee into his stomach. Michael gasps for air, but with one strike with his arm, he sends her through the air back to the door where she crashes into the wall. Her gun flies through the door and falls down the stairways, which causes Zoë to be unarmed. She needs a few seconds to recover from the blow, it's enough time for Michael to pick up the voodoo doll and a thick but sharp needle which a small bottle hanging from the end. Still dizzy and a bit disorientated she gets up, but it's already too late. He stabs the doll with the needle, after which Zoë feels that immense burning pain in her stomach returning. She falls forward on her knees and vomits blood, she can barely breathe from it.  
>"My apologies, Zoë. But if you're not willing to cooperate, there's no use for you", Michael says emotionless.<br>Laying down on her side and her knees to her stomach, she tries to stop it, but even her abilities can't block this out. The voodoo spirit that Michael is controlling is hundreds and hundreds of years old, there's no way she can over come it. While the acid seems to eat Zoë from the inside out, Michael sets the doll down and walks over to Dean with the knife in his hand.  
>"No, no! Leave him alone", she brings out coughing.<p>

Michael looks aside at her and smiles sadistic, then turns back to the unconscious Dean. He's unable to defend himself, he just lays there, helplessly on the ground. Desperately Zoë looks around for some kind of weapon, then she spots Dean's gun, several feet away. She reaches, closes her eyes and concentrates on the gun, which slowly starts to move and eventually flies into her hands. In one quick movement she unlocks it, turns on her back and aims. A gunshot echoes through the room, followed by silence. Out of breath but still tortured she falls back to the floor again, choking in her own blood, then she moves her head sideways and sees Tate, with her gun in his hands. He's shaking, wide open eyes stare into the eyes of his own brother, who can't believe what he just did.  
>"Tate…", Michael stammers, before he collapses.<br>Shocked by his own action, Tate lowers the weapon and lets it slide from his hand. It hits the ground with a loud clang, but Zoë forces him to snap out of it.  
>"Please, Tate… the altar, get rid of it", she begs weak.<br>With tears in his eyes he rips his eyes away from his dead brother and looks down at Zoë puzzled, then at the altar. It takes about a second for him to undertake action, but then he steps to it. He grabs the carpet underneath the several objects and pulls hard, causing everything on top to fall over. As soon as he does that Zoë gasps for air as the burning feeling in her stomach fades away. She can hear Dean groan, even though she can't see him.  
>"Dean?", she calls out.<br>"I guess…", he answers blinking his eyes a few times and feeling his head. Zoë forces a smile when he sits up and finds her in the state that she is.  
>"You missed out on all the fun", she jokes.<p>

Worried and aware of the critical situation Dean crawls next to her and looks up at the only Hamill left.  
>"Call 9-1-1, now", he demands.<br>Still in shock, Tate does as told and heads to the stairs, probably to get the phone from the living room. Dean concentrates on Zoë again, who's in bad shape. He helps her on her side in the so-called recovering position, making it easier for her to breath.  
>"Hey hey… calm down, Zo", Dean tries to comfort her, caressing her hair while they hear Tate call the emergency line in panic. "You'll be alright, they'll be here in a sec".<br>She can feel that she will lose consciousness, her sight is blurry and her head is spinning. Although she knows not to panic, feeling as vulnerable as she is right now scares the hell out of her. Nauseous and still struggling with the pain from her wounds and gut, she grabs his hand.  
>"Dean, promise me something", she starts.<br>"What", he asks, leveling with her so that she can look him in the eye.  
>Her piercing brown eyes look into his through the tears. "Don't go to the crossroads, not yet".<br>Dean looks away and sighs. "Zo…"  
>"Please, not yet. Promise me", she begs.<br>He stares into her eyes, but can't read in them why she wants this so badly. Even though he's not sure what the reason for her asking him this is, he can't tell her no, not now that she's injured so badly. And so he nods, before she closes her eyes.  
>"I promise".<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean yawns as he walks through the hallways of the _Ellison_ building of _Massachusetts General Hospital_. The sun is starting to show its self and shines an early orange light through the glass building. It brings out the fine profile of Dean's face as he makes his way to Zoë's room, followed by a long shadow caused by the dawning sun. The night is taking its toll, but he can't afford to slow down. With now both Zoë and Sam in the hospital, he has been ferrying between the two sections, which – of course – are in different building. He shouldn't complain, considering _Massachusetts General_ counts twenty-five buildings, at least the _Blake_ and _Ellison building_ are connected. He glances at his watch; it's almost 8 AM. Tired he rubs his face as he waits for the elevator, too lazy to take the stairway, even though he only has to go to the second floor. Two 'bings' later he gets out of the elevator and enters the _Radiology Intermediate Care Area_. A part of him hopes Zoë's still sleeping, he doesn't want her to wake up alone and freak, but as he approaches Zoë's room, he soon learns that she's definitely not sleeping.  
>"You don't understand, I have to go!"<br>"Mrs. Fogerty, I need you to calm down!"  
>Dean rushes around the corner and finds her – very much awake – trying to get out of bed while a nurse tries to keep her in. The moment Zoë sees Dean, she relaxes and stops struggling.<br>"Dean! You're still here", she brings out relieved.  
>"I made you a promise, didn't I", he recalls after he halts by her bedside.<br>The nurse lets go of her arm now and continues her work, writing down the data from the monitor. After that she leaves, a little annoyed about all the fuss. The second she's out of the recovery room, Zoë concentrates on Dean again.  
>"I thought you went to the crossroads", she whispers so that the other three patients she shares the room with can't hear her.<br>But Dean shakes his head as he settles down on a chair to levels with her. "I was with Sam".  
>She looks aside with compassion, she can read from his face that his brother didn't wake up like she did. It's what they both hoped.<p>

"No change?", she presumes.  
>"Nothing", he answers down after which he changes the subject. "I picked up some of your clothes".<br>He puts a small backpack down next to her bed while Zoë sighs as she lays her head back in her pillow and looks up at the sealing, trying to understand this.  
>"I don't get it", she continues on the situation. "With these internal bleedings, I should have been dead".<br>"What are you talking about?", Dean asks, a bit stunned by that statement.  
>She sits up and leans forward with some pain on her face. "Hand me my chart".<br>Dean gives her the chart with all her medical information, which is stored in a small shelve at the end of her bed. She reads through it briefly, flips over a page and reads the next, she shakes her head confused.  
>"The bleedings, they just… vanished", she ponders. "They couldn't even indicate where the blood came from on the scans".<br>"Wait a minute…", Dean recalls. "The marks on Sam's neck caused by the rope, they're gone too".  
>Zoë closes her chart now that it's starts to dawn on her and bites her lip.<br>"Crap", she curses.  
>"What?", Dean wants to know as he takes back her chart.<br>"I know why Sam doesn't wake up", Zoë sighs. "My bleedings, they disappeared, but I still suffered blood loss from which my lights went out. That was the outcome from the absence of enough blood, not sincerely of the bleedings itself. It's the same with Sam. The marks from the strangulation have vanished, but the damage that his brain suffered is still there. It was an indirect result".  
>"So, what you're saying is…", Dean looks her in the eyes, hoping to get this all wrong. "What? He's not gonna wake up?"<br>Zo looks up and doesn't need words to make herself clear, Dean knows enough when he notices that look. He runs his hand through his hair and stares at the ground. Even though he knew this was a very big possibility, a part of him secretly hoped for the best outcome. It's still feels like a knock out, it literally is, because even though they broke the curse, freed the spirit and got rid of Michael, Sam's still lost and he still has to get him home.

"Seems like I'm off for a little trip to the crossroads after all", he says cynically.  
>Zoë looks away, camouflaging that she has something to hide.<br>"When are you planning to go?", she asks.  
>"In a minute", he admits.<br>"Dean…", she sighs objective.  
>"Don't even start", he interupts immediately, not waiting on another speech in an attempt to talk him out of it. "I can't let this happen, I have to stop it. I mean, seeing him like this. A deal is the only way out".<br>Zoë is aware of that, she just doesn't want Dean to make a deal for his soul while she might be able to get a better bargain.  
>"You had Abigail, Zo. You would have done the same. You made a pact for your old man for cryin' out loud", Dean tries to bring to her.<br>"You don't have to convince me, Dean. I know you have to do this", she interrupts. "At least let me go with you".  
>He looks at her puzzled. "Why?"<br>Zoë has a few seconds to come up with some lame excuse, she's making it up as she goes. She has to keep Dean from dealing, yet she can't tell him the truth.  
>"Close the curtain", she requests with a soft tone before she answers him.<br>Dean does as told and cuts off the curious looks from the other patients as he closes the thin canvas curtain. When he sits down on the chair next to her again, Zoë starts to talk.  
>"Because I know how these things work. Like you said, I made a deal before. Those crossroad demons are sneaky bastards, they know how to manipulate you", Zoë brings to mind.<br>"And what are you gonna do about that?", Dean confronts as he gets up again nervously.  
>"I can make sure that you won't lower the price too far and that it's a fair game", she argues.<br>"A fair game?", he huffs and turns away, holding back his frustration. "Zo, if she offers me 10 of 5 or even less, I don't care. I just want Sam back".  
>He says his last words with an almost unnoticeable hitch in his voice, after which he swallows with difficulty.<p>

"You've got that low self-esteem?", Zoë grinds her teeth, running out of options to keep him here.  
>"Look who's talkin'", Dean comments.<br>Bewildered she looks at him as anger starts to build inside of her. She knows on what that comment was aimed, on her deal for her father.  
>"That's below the belt. My father's death was my fault!", she spits mad, keeping her voice down so that the other patients can't hear her.<br>"So is Sam's if I don't stop it", he bounces back.  
>Pissed off and getting desperate at the same time Zoë shakes her head. Why does she cares so much? To hell with him if he wants to be stubborn and save his little brother, why should she jump in? Should they concern her? No. Should she care about them? No. But they <em>do<em> concern her, she _does_ care. Deep down she knows it's a huge mistake, getting this close, but she can't help it. These boys, they are becoming her friends.  
>"You said you wouldn't do it", she whispers, more to herself that at Dean.<br>"Wouldn't do what?", he questions.  
>"Remember in the cabin, when I told you about my deal and you said you wouldn't do it, after which I told you that if you'd ever be in my situation, you wouldn't be so sure?", Zoë recalls and sighs. "Well, I hate to bring it to ya, but I was right…"<br>Dean shakes his head in disbelief and huffs. Of course, of all moments, she has to claim her right now. But Zo's intention isn't to piss him off, but to show her compassion in her own way.  
>"and for that I'm sorry", she finishes.<br>A bit surprised by her words Dean looks up into her brown eyes. Did she just admit that she feels sorry for him? He doesn't want pity, but he does realize that Zoë isn't the person to show that she knows where he's coming from and that she cares.  
>"Please Dean, wait until they discharge me. It won't be longer than three hours", Zoë begs in a last attempt to make him stay.<br>"No Zo. Besides, they wanted to keep you here for another night for observation", Dean protests.  
>"Than I'll discharge myself right now".<br>"I said 'no'".

She lifts her eyebrows. "Who are you to order me?"  
>Frustrated he sighs, but bites his tongue, defeated he glares at her.<br>"Lets just not fight for a change, huh?", Dean suggests. "I'm gonna make that deal, if you like it or not. I thought you would understand, but apparently I was wrong about you".  
>Disappointed he turns around and intends to leave the room, but Zoë stops him.<br>"Dean, come on! Where are you going?"  
>"To Sam", he answers shortly as he walks on.<br>"Are you coming back?", she asks even though he already went out of sight behind the curtain. "Dean!"  
>But he doesn't respond. Zoë can hear his footsteps in the hallway. He ignores her last call and leaves the <em>RICA<em>. With a deep sigh she lands on her back into her bed again. It hurts the treated wounds, which she forgot about for a brief moment, but she doesn't care. What a stubborn bastard. Why won't he just take her word when she tells him not to go! She has to admit, her arguments were just stupid, but she can't tell him the truth about the Yellow Eyed Demon, she just can't. Now it's up to her. What is she going to do? Let Dean make the deal for his brother or step up and intervene? She checks her IV and the bag of O negative, both are almost empty. She feels fine, her injuries are aching a bit, but nothing to be kept in hospital for. In other words, time for Zoë to take off. Not even a minute later, emergency beeps sound from the monitors. Nurses rush into the room and pull away the curtain, but the bed is empty. Stunned they look at each other when they detect the pulled out IV line, but the patient is long gone by then. Just before Zoë – dressed in a pair of jeans, a jacket of the same fabric, All Stars and a black tank top - enters the elevator of the _Blake building_, she rolls up her sleeve, completely calm. When she left the _RICA_ she stole a bandage out of storage. As soon as the doors close, she pulls out the catheter that was still stuck to her arm and places a bandage on the small hole in her skin to stop the bleeding.  
>"Show your face, I know you're here", she talks out loud when she runs her sleeve down.<p>

It stays quiet for a short moment, so she looks up. As soon as she glares at her own reflection in the mirror of the elevator, she sees the middle aged man behind her. The person the demon is possessing is a pretty hansom fellow; he has a strong jaw line, an expressive face. He's quite a bit taller than she is, he's in good shape. But the fact that a demon is possessing him, gives him an evil appearance, one that only Zoë is aware of. Of course his glowing yellow eyes don't really improve that image.  
>"Your senses are approving, or was that just a lucky guess?", the demon asks with a gentle smile on his face, relaxed as ever.<br>"Lucky guess, I know how a demon mind works", she replies hostile.  
>"I'm sure you do", he grins. "My lucky guess is that you gave my genuine offer a thought".<br>Zoë looks away, finding it hard to give in, but then admits. "So I have".  
>"Goody! Let us get down to business then", he smiles amused as he walks around Zo to face her. "You know how it works, since it's not your first deal".<br>"Hold on a minute", Zoë brings to halt.  
>"I wanna know all terms, so tell me what it is the hell you want, because this deal is just too good to be true", she states fierce, not afraid to confront the demon.<br>"It's a good deal, yes. But you also know that a demon has to lay out all the facts before the client makes the deal".  
>"I'm not your client", she corrects.<br>"You are if you take it", the Yellow Eyed Demon replies after which he pauses for a short while.  
>He watches as the numbers which indicate the floor light up one by one above the doors as the elevator climbs to the 14th floor. Obviously he has all the time of the world.<br>"I want you to work together Sam, that's it", he states when they reach the 9th floor.  
>"Work together with Sam on what?", she interrogates.<p>

"I want you to continue your daily lives, work your cases. The only thing that drives you, hunting down the 'dark rivals'", he explains, exaggerating the last two words with sarcasm.  
>"And what's in it for you?", Zoë questions, unable to get her head around this charity work he's doing.<br>"You two, Sam and my sweetheart…", he caresses her arm, which gives her the shivers. "You are my favorites, I want you two around for the big show".  
>"What, the end of the world?", she presumes.<br>"No, no. The _beginning_, of a better world", he corrects with his hands opened in front of him as he faces her.  
>"And you can bring that?", she questions in disbelief.<br>"_We_, Zoë", he corrects. "_We_ can bring that".  
>"I don't usually cooperate with demons", she argues.<br>"More than you think", the Yellow Eyed Demon comments. "Now, do you want Sam up and running again or not? I'd hurry up if I were you, unless you want to get caught kissing with this cheeky devil".  
>Doubtful she looks him in his yellow eyes, her jaws clamped together. She know she's probably going to make a huge mistake here, but letting Dean off to the crossroads isn't really an option either. She has no choice. Just before the number 14 above the steel doors lights up, she comes closer to who feels to be her worst enemy and yet the only one she can trust. Now that she has made up her mind she kisses him without hesitation and the demon answers her kiss with delight. A second before the door opens she slowly pulls back and opens her eyes. The typical grin he mostly wears on his face is there, entertained by that intimate moment.<br>"I have to say, one of the best deals I've ever made", he smiles amused. "You're wish is my command".  
>He snaps his fingers and steps aside, after which the way to the <em>Neurological Intensive Care Unit<em> is opened. Zoë gives him a last suspicious look and then exits the elevator. She enters the hall hastily and runs into room 1408, where she finds Sam, alive and kicking, fighting the tube down his throat.  
>"Wow, wow! Sam, calm down. It's okay, it's okay", Zoë comforts after which she hushes the young Winchester.<p>

Quickly she settles down next to him and presses the emergency button on the back wall. He tries to gasp for air on his own as he fights to get up; he's panicking. The tube down his throat which takes care of his respiration doesn't allow him to talk or to breath on himself, besides that it feels highly uncomfortable. Being surrounded by medical equipment and machines and hooked up to IV's and other lines isn't helping either.  
>"Sam, listen to me. Let the machines control your breathing. You're alright, you're alright… shhhh".<br>Softly she caresses his cheek as she places her other hand on his chest, keeping him down gently. She can see from his eyes that he has no idea what is going on and that it scares the hell out of him, she doesn't blame the guy. Her touch calms him down though as nurses rush inside the room, attracted by the emergency call. Zoë steps back and let them do their work, but both are stunned by this medical miracle.  
>"Page Dr. Thurston", the eldest demands a third who just walked in to back up.<br>"No need", the young female doctor corrects as she rushes in, after which she notices Sam awake.  
>"What on earth…?", she says out loud, stunned by this event.<br>Sam is calming down and lays still in bed, breathing fast though. His eyes seek Zoë, who has stepped away.  
>"Pressure 160 over 100, pulse ox is 99", one of the nurses informs as now a second doctor walks in Zoë hasn't seen before.<br>Dr. Thurston glances at the monitor briefly, unable to believe the rates. But it's true, they are normal. His blood pressure is a bit high caused by the stress, but further than that, he seems perfectly fine. How is this possible, this patient was in a coma two minutes ago.  
>"Mr. Fogerty, you're in Massachusetts General Hospital", the doctor informs as she checks his pupils with a small but bright torch, but his response is fine. "We placed a tube down your throat to help you breath, we'll remove that now. I need you to blow out on three, alright?"<br>Sam nods as the physician takes off the mane oxygen tube as she carefully keeps an eye on his monitor, but nothing changes.  
>"Alright, one… two… three".<p>

On the last count Sam blows out as she pulls the tube out, he coughs a few times and needs a second to get use to breathing on his own again, but he has no trouble at all. Still astonished by this miracle, part of the staff leave the room when they are instructed to do so by Dr. Thurston. Both doctors and one nurse stay while Sam tries to talk.  
>"Where's Dean?", Sam asks Zoë hoarse.<br>Zoë hasn't given it thought yet actually. She has no idea where he is, he was suppose to be here.  
>"He's probably out for coffee", she assures.<br>"What happened?", he asks, as one of the nurses secures a small nasal oxygen tube, just to be safe.  
>"You don't wanna know", she smiles, glad he's back.<br>"I'd like to run a few tests, Mr. Fogerty, to rule everything out", Dr. Thurston informs.  
>Zoë knows it's her call to leave the room. She squeezes his hand before she lets go as a sign of compassion and then leaves.<br>"Cin…", Sam calls her, who apparently hasn't forgot about their undercover role, smart enough to realize that they kept up that act in hospital too. "Go find Dean".  
>"I will, hang in there", she promises before she leaves out of sight.<br>She knows the doctors want to do their job without her looking down on their work, it's better to let them be. Zoë knows Sam is in good hands and that he's going to be fine. God, she feels great for pulling this off! She doesn't want to think of the consequences right now, even though she knows they're probably there. Quickly she takes out her phone which she found in the backpack that Dean left her, as she walks towards the elevator. She doesn't care that she's not allowed to call inside the hospital, she dials Dean's number anyway. Impatiently she waits and listens to the soft ringing in her ear, but he doesn't pick up. Here line is bad too inside these walls, the line cracks up every now and then. Dean's probably in the cafeteria, scoring some food. She hangs up and hastens outside. It's a long walk and she is far from better, but the adrenaline that's coursing through her blood makes her so exited to tell Dean that his brother is okay, that she doesn't feel a strain of pain. Outside she dials him again and looks around, but again he doesn't pick up.  
>"Come on, Dean", she places her hand in her side and looks around.<p>

Slowly her enthusiasm flows away now that a different feeling start to take over. An eerie one, like something's not right. Quickly she overlooks the parking lot, but can't spot the Impala anywhere and that isn't a car you'll miss. Again she calls; this can't be good.  
>"You want to get that?"<br>Dean shifts his gaze to the display on his phone, but disconnects immediately.  
>"No need", he assures.<br>He looks up again, into the eyes of a beautiful brunette. Dirt has been thrown back into a hole between them, underneath lies a tin box filled with ingredients. Two roads cross on the exact spot where Dean and the woman are standing.  
>"So, what brings a guy like you to a place like this?", she wonders.<br>She steps closer towards him as her eyes glow up, but it doesn't frighten Dean. In stead he looks back, unimpressed and determined; he knows what brings him here.  
>"I want my brother back".<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"God damn it, Dean! Where are you!", she curses frustrates as she throws her phone down in her lap.  
>The second Zoë realized Dean went to the crossroads to make a deal for something that has already been taken care of, she stole a Nissan BMD21 from a small alley only a block away from the hospital and hit the road. Completely senseless of course, because how on earth is she going to find Dean in a city like this. She figured he probably went some place quiet, on the border of town where concrete fades into dirt roads. Even when she thinks like Dean would think, she has several square miles to cover, an impossible task. For God's sake, maybe he made the deal already! She tried everything, she called Sam's cell, hoping he might carry that on him, she probably called over a hundred times.<br>"Stubborn STUBBORN bastard!", she shouts out.  
>It's not just the fact that if he actually makes the deal, that he makes it for nothing. She could also see it from the other side, that she is the one who made that deal for nothing. One way or the other, it will be completely useless. Desperate Zoë pulls over. The radio, who automatically switched on as soon as she started the pick-up truck, is playing Muse's <em>Time Is Running Out<em>, which is appropriate for the situation, but drives Zoë even more insane. Where the hell is Dean? He could have driven more inland, towards Arlington or Lexington, he could be everywhere. How on earth is she going to track him down? She hasn't found out about a psychic power to locate people, it would be damn handy right now! Zoë has to play this game differently, otherwise she might find him by the time his deal comes due. Who's call would he answer? Sam, probably, but to be honest, she has no idea where Sam's phone is. It might still be in her purse, which she left in Dean's car when she ran into the Hamill's place to face Michael, so that's no option. When she thinks further, almost instantly a name pops up in her head, but she shakes it off. No way, she's not going to call him. Zoë hasn't talked to him since that incident and she swore that the next time she will, she'll do it face to face with a gun in her hand aimed at his head. But a fact is a fact; Dean would pick up his phone when John calls. She picks up her Nokia and scrolls through her contacts list until she hits the 'J'. For a second she stares at the number, which she once saved in order to locate him, when she was still walking around with the idea to hunt him down. Now she might use it for a slightly different reason. Even if she calls, who says he will pick up? The boys probably called him a million times already, he never answered.

Doubting she gazes down at her display at his name and number. What is more important right now? Her situation, her life? Or Dean's? Whatever he has got to say, it will not make things better, but if she can get him to call Dean, at least the deal will be off. With a deep sigh Zoë turns down the volume of the radio and presses the green button on her cell. Nervously she moves the phone towards her ear, then she waits and listens. The phone seems to ring forever, but surprisingly enough someone on the other side picks up.  
>"You've got some nerve to call me".<br>The moment Zoë hears his voice, her breath stops, with difficulty she swallows back as anger starts to build inside of her.  
>"You pick up when your enemy calls, but don't even respond to your own sons? I wonder what's the irony in that", she speaks smartly, pretending to be calm.<br>Zoë squeezes the wheel so tight that her knuckles begin to turn white. This man brings up the worst in her, pure hate. Every memory of what he destroyed replays in her head; this is the man that ruined her life.  
>"I have my reasons, at least I am not afraid to face my enemies", John bounces back with that low stern tone of his.<br>"And who's fault is that again?", she bites her tongue, not wanting him to get to her. "But let's not talk about us for a second, shall we?"  
>"You're with my sons? Because I swear, if you lay one finger on either of them, I'll hunt you down. You hear me?"<br>"Listen to me, you filthy son of a bitch. This is not about you or me!", she snipes, unable to control herself anymore.

"Exactly my point, that's why I want you away from my boys! I know what you're capable of, I know what you will do. Now if I ever see you close to either Dean or Sam, it will be your one way ticket to hell. Do you understand me?"  
>Upset she swallows back the tears as her body starts to shake. That sick bastard, she hates him so much. After all he did to her, after all his mistakes, this is what he says. No apology, only orders. Who does he think he is? HER father?<br>"You selfish dick, you can't tell me what to do!", she shouts out at him. "A case went bad on Sam and Dean's out at a crossroad to fix it, the thing is I already did. Dean is about to make a deal for nothing! Now you can either continue your little demon hunt and abandon everything like you always do, or you call your son and talk him out of it before he's dead meat. Goodbye John!"  
>Quickly she hangs up and stares at the screen. Zoë's respiration has fastened during the call, she feels so upset that she has trouble breathing. Tears burn in her eyes, then anger strikes. Furious she throws her cell away and hits the horn hard, unable to control herself. Then she slips down in her seat and starts crying. She is so mad at this guy that is scares her. Never in her life she felt hatred like this. So many feelings rush through her body, frustration, anger, sadness; too much to cope with. She lays her head back and stares through the window at the orange sky. Slowly she calms down, back to her normal self. She hates it when she loses control like that, it's not a side that people get to see often. After a few deep breaths she puts her gear in forward and drives off again. She better get back to the hospital, lets just hope that for once John does what is expected from him.<p>

"First time?"  
>The crossroad demon steps closer, slowly and flirtatious, while she keeps looking him in the eye.<br>"You could say that", Dean admits.  
>"Oh come on now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester", her eyes glow red for a moment.<br>A bit surprised he follows her with his eyes only. "So, you know who I am?"  
>"I get the newsletter", she replies.<br>Being the kind of guy that he is, he turns to her and with one of his irresistible smiles.  
>"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?"<br>"I've heard you were handsome", the demon moves closer towards him. "But you're just edible".  
>He smirks, taking that as a compliment. Nevertheless, he wants to get down to business and apparently the creature he is about to strike a deal with senses that.<br>"So, you're here for your brother Sam", she cuts to it.  
>Dean nods. "I was hoping we could strike a deal".<br>"That's what I do", the demon responds with a smile.

"I want Sam to awaken from his coma and back on his feet in good health", he lays out his wishes.  
>"So sorry, darling, but Sam's soul is long gone", she tells and walks away a few steps, sorry to disappoint him. "You'll have to come with a pretty good leverage, otherwise that is not negotiable".<br>"I'll make it worth your while", Dean presses.  
>She turns around curious, her black dress sways around her slender body.<br>"Oh really? What are you offering?", she questions amused.  
>Dean walks past her and stares into the distance at the rising sun, which is not bright enough yet to hurt his eyes. Then he looks over his shoulder, into the eyes of the demon.<br>"Me".  
>Her eyebrows lift, a bit stunned by that offer, then she smiles.<br>"Now we're talking", the demon says satisfied.  
>"Can you bring him back?", he asks, cutting to the chase.<br>"Of course I can, just as he was. Your brother will live a long natural life, like he was meant to. That's a promise", she answers gentle.  
>Those words are promising and Dean lets out a silent sigh of relief. Sam can be brought back, this is not the end. Yet he does realize that it isn't Christmas; he'll have to pay.<p>

"What about me?", Dean wants to know.  
>"I can give you ten years. Ten long, good years with him. That's a lifetime. Your family can be together again. John, Dean, Sammy… the Winchester boys all reunited".<br>The demon moves closer and Dean feels that the part of sealing the pact is close. This is it, now it's his turn to save Sam.  
>"Sam is special. You know that Dean. Everyone wants him to stick around for all the fun, but you… Don't get me wrong, you'd be my pick, but there isn't much about you", the demon continues.<br>For a second he feels a little offended, but he knows this isn't about taste. Curious but alert he awaits a follow up.  
>"You know about Sam's abilities, don't you?", she checks.<br>"I'm aware", Dean admits.  
>"Well then, be honest to yourself. You don't like it one bit, you don't think it's human", she carries on, trying to play mind games on him.<br>"He's my brother", Dean responds defensive.  
>"You're right, he is. I'm just saying, we want him back in rotation almost just as bad as you do. That's why I can give you such a fair deal, Dean", the demon explains, moving even closer so that her face is only inches away from his.<br>"You can save Sammy, you can rescue your family. Can you imagine what he would feel like when he finds out his favorite son is gone? If you do this, your father would be so proud of you. You will give the ultimate sacrifice, you will look after your brother. That's the job he gave you to do".  
>Dean swallows apprehensively; she's right. Every word she has said so far, it's the truth. He's a hundred percent sure now, he has got to do this and the demon spots it too.<p>

"So, deal or no deal?", she asks compassionate.  
>"Deal", he answers shortly but sure.<br>The demon caresses his cheek and their noses touch. "Well then, you know what you've got to do".  
>He has no doubt anymore, for once in his life this decision is as clear as a bell. Sam means everything to him, even after their time apart. He's his blood, his brother, his family, and family is everything. Determined he closes his eyes and comes closer to the beauty in front of him. He is about to kiss her when his cellphone rings. She sighs and pulls back with a chuckle.<br>"During intimate moments like this you should switch that thing off", she advises.  
>His hard rock ringtone breaks the silence as he takes it out of his pocket. Probably Zoë again, but he briefly checks the display anyway. The moment he sees the caller's ID, his eyes widen and he freezes. It's not Zoë, it's Dad.<br>"I've gotta take this", he informs astonished.  
>"Whatever, I have all the time in the world", she crosses her arms in front of her chest and sighs.<br>Distracted he nods and turns away, then he picks up.  
>"Dad", he brings out.<br>"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
>Dean halts, immediately alerted by his fathers firm tone. By the sounds of it, he's pissed.<br>"What do you mean?", he questions careful.  
>"You know exactly what I mean! You're at the crossroads, aren't you?"<p>

Dean looks over his shoulder at the demon waiting for him, then he straightens his back again.  
>"How do you know that?", Dean asks stunned.<br>"It doesn't matter how I know. What has gotten in to you? Drop the deal and get the hell out of there", he orders.  
>"What about Sam?", Dean objects.<br>"Sullivan already cleaned up your mess", John informs.  
>Dean looks up as his heart skips a beat. Crap, he knows about Zoë. He knows he has been working with her while he ordered Dean to waist her if he ever saw her again. Feeling what's ahead of him he closes his eyes and prepares for the blow.<br>"Dad, I'm sorry. I…", but John doesn't let him finish.  
>"I don't want a lame excuse. I'm disappointed in you, Dean. You screwed up. Now you listen to me. If you don't have the guts to kill her, at least keep away from her as far as possible and don't let your brother near that woman either. You got that?"<br>"Yes Sir", Dean responds obedient, but with difficulty.  
>The line disconnects and he knows his father hang up on him. Shocked he stares at his Samsung as a huge amount of guilt overcomes him. <em>I'm disappointed in you, Dean. You screwed up.<em> The words keep repeating in his mind over and over again. Damn, that hurts. He always does the best he can to live up to his father's wishes and now he failed him. Still struck he turns around and faces the demon.  
>"The deal is off", he notifies her.<p>

Surprised she blinks a few times and tilts her head.  
>"What about Sammy?", she huffs amazed.<br>"He woke up", Dean says shortly, still unable to believe it himself.  
>She chuckles sarcastically and shakes her head.<br>"Too bad, I was looking forward to that kiss", the demon admits.  
>Dean huffs and looks her in the eye. "Some other time maybe".<br>"You know where to find me", she says gentle before she walks off into the opposite direction.  
>Dean lets his gaze slip away and sighs deeply. Talking about a close call, literally. When he glances down the road again, the beautiful brunette in a little black dress is gone, as if she vanished into thin air. The mixed emotions he feels as he walks towards his '69 Chevy Impala mess with his head. Sam's back, alive and fine, but he wasn't the one who saved him. Zoë pulled some strings and because he was stubborn, he almost double booked Sam's soul. Dad apparently learned about that, probably from Zoë, knowing that Dad was the only one who could stop him. Dean opens the door and settles down behind the wheel on which he leans his arms. It makes sense now, but of what's going on between Zoë and Dad, he still has no clue. At this point it doesn't matter. He smiles, realizing that Sam's okay. He should get back to the hospital, his brother probably is wondering where he's at. The key turns and the engine starts, ready to take its owner to wherever he will ride. Dean hits the gas and drives down the road in the direction where the demon was walking, before she disappeared; down South.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

It's still quiet at _The Rosebud Diner_ at this time. A few tables are seated, a regular is reading his newspaper at the bar while he enjoys his breakfast, but the staff has an easy morning on this rainy Saturday. It's a tiny diner, built in what seems to be an old cable car. Eric Clapton softly sounds in the background, performing _Someone Like you_. _The Rosebud Diner_ is one of the famous places in the Boston area, located in Sommerville, just outside the big city. They are known to serve a good breakfast. Two of the people inside, is an attractive young couple, better known as Sam Winchester and Zoë Sullivan. They settled down in the back of the diner next to the window, both bend over the table towards each other so that other customers can't dial in to their conversation.  
>"That's pretty much what happened", Zoë finishes her story and leans back in her bench.<br>Of course it wasn't just what happened. She didn't even get close to the real truth. Sure she told him how he ended up in a coma, she just forgot to mention how he got out. Neither did she tell him about Dean's desperate attempt to save him by dealing with a demon, nor her pact and it didn't even occur to her to tell Sam about her conversation with John. She sips her coffee and puts down the cup, getting draughty from the lack of sleep.  
>"So, that Mike guy was our guy all along", Sam now understands. "Good call, I remember you didn't trust him from the start".<br>"I didn't, too bad it took me too long to respond to it", she admits.  
>"Accidents happen, Zo. The risk of the job".<br>Sam smiles at her and looks deep into her eyes. He might have been comatose for a short period of time, he didn't forget the way she makes him feel. Apparently she feels uncomfortable, because she looks away.  
>"I wasn't apologizing", she quickly corrects.<br>"Sure you weren't", Sam laughs.

Zoë rolls her eyes, but grins, throwing him a look. A short silence, one of those moments where two persons just stare each other in the eyes and shut up. It's one of those moments before you kiss, but Zoë interrupts it, not wanting it go on. Agitated she checks her phone. Where the hell is Dean? She tried to call him, left him messages, but he isn't responding. Damn it, John better have called, otherwise Dean's cooked.  
>"You're sure we were suppose to meet Dean here?", Sam checks with her, who figured she was checking if he'd called.<br>"Yeah, he probably got stuck in traffic", Zoë replies careless, as if she isn't nervous at all. "As soon as he gets here, we'll leave town".  
>"What about Tate? If he's one of us, it might be good to have a word", Sam considers.<br>"I don't think now is the best time. Since we walked into his life, he has lost his entire family in an incredibly cruel way. If he's seeking for someone to take the blame…", Zoë leaves the sentence open, but does add up another good point. "Besides, we both have the hospital on our ass for checking out too early, if they link us to the Hamill deaths and find out about our real identity, we're screwed".  
>Sam sighs, but nods; she's right. Before he can ask her, a waiter comes at the table with two plates. When he sets them down, Sam is happily surprised to find pancakes on his.<br>"I figured you'd be hungry", Zoë excuses, who ordered food for the both of them before Sam arrived as well.  
>He looks across the table and laughs; this woman is always full of surprises.<br>"You were right", Sam smiles and digs in.  
>Zo would like to, but instead she checks her phone again. Sam follows her action while chewing. He knows, something's wrong. The pancakes with scrambled eggs on her plate smell delicious, but she doesn't eat it; she seems nervous about something. Sam can barely believe it, Zoë who doesn't care to have a good breakfast after such a night? Something is terribly wrong.<br>"Zo, there's something you gotta tell me?", he asks.  
>She looks up and comes back from the several scenarios which rush through her mind. Sam's piercing green eyes, the same as his brother's, look straight down her. Zoë is a good liar, but this is a secret she has trouble with covering up.<br>"He's probably just late, don't worry", she tries to assure careless.  
>But Sam can't be fooled. "Where's Dean?"<p>

His direct approach surprises Zoë and she looks away.  
>"I don't know", she admits.<br>That confession of doubt causes Sam to immediately undertake action. He gets up as he takes his Blackberry out of his pocket to look up Dean's number.  
>"Chill Sam", Zoë cools quickly. "He'll probably be here in a second."<br>He looks at her a bit suspicious, why is she hiding the truth.  
>"Did something happen to my brother?", he confronts fearful.<br>No answer, just silence, again she looks away, leaving Sam in despair.  
>But he demands to know. "What happened!"<br>"I got stuck in a damn traffic jam, that's what happened".  
>Sam turns around and Zoë looks up when they hear Dean's voice. They find him at the entrance of the Rosebud diner, he just walked in. The moment he sees his brother, alive and in good health, something changes in him. The tough guy has to fight back his emotions of joy and relief when both Winchesters approach each other and brotherly hug. Zoë smiles by the sight; she knows what family feels like, the bond between siblings. She also know how it feels to loose them, it was her biggest fear and she's sure it's Dean's too. He went through hell when he realized that Sam wouldn't wake, she saw that, the way he experienced his brother's hospitalization. Dean pads the youngest on the back and creates a little distance, throwing him a smile.<br>"Good to have ya back, Sammy", Dean acknowledges with an emotional glow in his eyes.  
>"Well, I figured you'd be a lost cause without me", Sam jokes with a smirk, padding him on the shoulders twice.<br>They turn around to Zoë, who – now that she's calm – has started on her meal.

"Hello stranger", she greets with her mouth full.  
>"Can I get you anything?", the waiter shows up next to the table.<br>"Yeah, I'm starving! I'll have what she has", he nods at her plate, but his eyes stay on Zoë.  
>While the waiter asks Sam for something to drink, Dean's piercing gaze stare at her questioning. Zo shakes her head without Sam noticing it; she didn't tell him.<br>"Coffee?", Sam checks with his brother.  
>"Sounds good to me", Dean grabs a chair and settles down.<br>The waiter finishes his notation.  
>"Coming right up", then he leaves.<br>Dean folds his hands together and glares from one to the other, pretending to be offended. "Can't believe you two started breakfast without me".  
>Sam chuckles as he wipes a bit of his pancake through the syrup while Dean observes him for a second.<br>"So what, you just snapped out of it?", he starts on the subject carefully.  
>"Yeah, I guess. I don't really remember what happened before I ended up in hospital. Zo just updated me", Sam notifies after which he swallows down his bite. "A medical miracle, the doctors said".<br>Dean throws a look at Zoë. _Medical miracle? My ass. _He knows Zoë has something to do with this.  
>"Is that so?", he replies, his piercing eyes still on the only woman in their company.<br>"They come rare, but it does happen", Zoë responds stern.  
>Dean huffs almost unnoticeable. What did she do? Put a spell on him or something? Maybe she made a deal… No, she wouldn't do that. She doesn't care if she lives or dies, but she wouldn't go to hell for his brother. They're not close enough for that. He dwells in his thoughts, until Sam snaps him out of them.<br>"You alright?", Sam checks with him, finding his brother a little distracted.  
>"Just tired, you gave me a rough night, you pain in the ass", Dean grins.<p>

Sam smiles a bit embarrassed. The waiter appears from behind Dean and sets down a plate for the oldest Winchester and three coffee. The moment he leaves, Dean digs in and Sam comes to the point. They're not out of the woods yet.  
>"We can't stay in town for the night. Zo and I just discussed it, we don't know how Tate's going to react. If he charges us…"<br>But Dean interferes. "That's all mighty fine that you two agreed on something, but I'm not sure if I do".  
>Sam looks at him perplexed and Zoë rolls her eyes. Here goes, she knows he will try to make his point.<br>"Why not?", Sam wonders a little annoyed.  
>"Because I don't like to be left out when a decision is made", Dean replies with a glare towards Zoë again.<br>Sam's eyes glide from Dean to Zoë and back; there's definitely some tension here. Has something happened in his absence?  
>"Everything okay between the two of you?", he asks careful.<br>"The usual", Zoë comments, crossing her arms in front of her chest defensive.  
>Their eyes battle and neither of them seems to be giving up any time soon. It doesn't stop Dean from eating his meal though. An awkward silence between them seems to silence the entire Diner.<br>"Dean, it is a smart move if we don't linger here", Sam tries to press on him.  
>"Ahuh", he responds shortly, chewing his food.<br>"So… you wanna hunt something, or what?", the youngest asks.  
>"Oh, I sure wanna hunt something", Dean responds, meaning Zo by that.<br>Her glare gets more bitchier than it already was.  
>"Dean…", his brother sighs.<br>"Your party, pick a case. As long as you keep me up to date and don't keep any secrets", the eldest comments, not really actually talking to Sam.

Zoë kicks him under the table, telling him to shut up. Apparently pretty hard, because Dean flinches, pulls up his knee which he bumps into the table and muddles 'bitch' softly.  
>"Okay, guys. What the hell? Are we done here?", Sam is getting irritated, who was just in time to catch a glass that fell over.<br>"Yes", Zoë states firm.  
>"No", Dean answers right at the same moment as Zo.<br>That's it, Zoë's had it. If he wishes to blow her cover and his with it, so be it. Suddenly she gets up.  
>"I need a word with you. Outside, now", she demands.<br>"What the hell is this? Kindergarten?", Sam cries out stunned.  
>"Close, it's where your brother belongs anyway", with those words she walks out, expecting Dean to follow.<br>Dean sighs angrily. "This will only take a minute. Wait here".  
>He makes his way outside, where rain is coming down with buckets at the time. One second in the open and both of them are wet through. But Zoë doesn't care, because she's furious. She backed him up, saved his ass and didn't tell his little brother about it to make him look good, and this is what she gets. Zoë needs a word with Dean, because from her point of view, he's acting like a dick.<br>"What the hell is your problem?", Zoë confronts pissed.  
>Dean turns around to face her while she crosses her arms in front of her chest, ready to take him.<br>"What the hell is my problem? I got a call from Dad that you've been undertaking some action of your own, that's my problem!", he snaps.  
>"And why is that a bad thing? You were pretty desperate to get in touch with your old man before", she returns, playing dumb to get him angry.<br>It works. "Oh cut the bull, Zo! It wasn't real friendly, you know. Thanks a lot!"  
>"Thanks a lot?", Zoë huffs perplexed. "You've got some gut! Just so you know, I saved your sorry little ass. If I hadn't called John, you would have made that deal and be dead in a few years. You left me no choice by being too damn stubborn to pick up the damn phone when I called you! So yeah, I had to call your son of a bitch daddy to fix it. How do you think I feel? Don't you see how deep I went?"<p>

Dean shakes his head disapproving and steps closer, so that he's more in her face.  
>"Don't worry, he didn't spill your dirty little secret if that's what you're afraid of", he says mean.<br>"I wish he did, maybe you'd be a bit more careful with your choice of words", Zoë bounces back, anything but intimidated by her opponent.  
>Unpleasantly surprised he stares her in the eye for a second, knocked off his feet.<br>"Is that a threat?", he asks without flinching.  
>"It's whatever you want it to be", she replies with a piercing glare.<br>A moment of silence. Just the two of them, standing in the pouring rain on the corner of Summerstreet. Cars pass by, sprinkling water on the curb. It's a strange kind of weather, huge rainclouds pass over, letting their grief out on the community of Somerville, while ten minutes later, the sun could be peeking between them, reaching out to them with her warm sunbeams. Dean's not sure how to respond to Zo. For the first time he actually feels threatened by her. After all, Dad did warn him about her, that she's dangerous and capable of serious stuff. Dean is not at ease with her, but he needs to know.  
>"What did you do to Sam", he asks with stern voice.<br>"I got him back, that's all you need to know".  
>Zoë isn't planning to tell him about the demon, she rather keep him in the dark. Although Dean was about to make a pact with a Crossroad Demon himself, he won't be fond of the commitment she arranged with the yellow eyed dude. Yes, the demon really came forward by giving her some slack, but he's still a demon, one that's in her head, has freaky plans for her and Sam and - oh right – ordered her to kill Dean before.<br>"That's all you're gonna give me? No explanation, nothing?", Dean questions mad.  
>"Believe me, Dean. It's no big deal. I know my people", Zo assures.<br>"People? Sure it ain't demons?", he goes on.  
>Zoë looks up, but doesn't blink. She has learned a few things over the years as a hunter, deceiving is one of them. Not even a lie detector could indicate that she isn't telling the truth.<p>

"I'm not stupid, Dean. Do you really think I would strike a deal?", she huffs.  
>He shrugs. "You struck one before".<br>"That was for my father", Zo returns defensive. "No offense, but Sam is barely a friend".  
>The youngest of the two brothers would be insulted by that comment, but Dean isn't. He knows Zoë is trouble and he would rather have her on the other side of the country than close by. So he agrees with her; Zoë is not their friend, neither are they hers.<br>"So, we won't be dealing with a hellhound case anytime soon?", Dean double checks.  
>"Not by my cause", she replies with a sigh.<br>Dean has turned away and observes Sam for a moment, who's working on his Blackberry. Zoë knows he's worried, not sure what happened and afraid it's just a moment, maybe even a dream.  
>"This is permanent, Dean. Sam won't fall back into a coma or anything like that. This is over", she assures, although she knows it's definitely not over.<br>Dean nods satisfied and decides that maybe it's not that important to know all behind Sam's miraculous recovery. His little brother is back, that's all that matters. Sure he's curious, but what if she's right? What if he doesn't wanna know? He still has questions though, ones that doesn't consider the truth behind Zoë's act to bet Sam up and running.  
>"Why did you do it?", Dean wonders, finding it quite generous for a hunter who doesn't assume them as friends.<br>"I did it for the same reason I hunt, I'd do it for anyone, a few exceptions left aside", Zoë explains, secretly meaning John by that last notification. "I just thought it was a waste of life if you paid the price for Sam. I knew another way, pulled some strings, that's it".  
>Zoë shrugs. She seems careless about it, convincing too. Yet Dean can hardly believe that she got him back without a strain. Maybe it was witchcraft? A little voodoo of her own? Or maybe she's capable of more psychic tricks than he knows of? Dean shakes his head, he's not even gonna ask, it wouldn't do any good anyway. Zoë proved that she's good at keeping secrets. Instead of staying mad, he sighs deeply, trying to let it go. It's hard to admit, but she does owe him a thank you.<br>"Thanks", he mumbles.

Zoë, who had moved away a few steps, turns around and gazes at him surprised between the wet locks of her hair which hang before he face.  
>"I'm sorry, did you just thank me?", she recalls some what amused.<br>Dean turns away, not at ease. "You heard me".  
>She smiles, but doesn't push it. In stead she walks back to the entrance of the Rosebud Diner and holds the door.<br>"Come on, let's get inside and finish our food. We need to hit the road as soon as possible", he reminds.  
>"'We'?", Dean lifts his eyebrows.<br>"We. I don't care what your daddy said, Dean. You two are stuck with me for a while", she decides.  
>"Wow, Zo. No hard feelings, but he will kill me if I'd let you come along", Dean replies nervous.<br>He closes the door again so that Sam can't pick up a word of what they are saying.  
>"He'll probably kill me, IF he finds out. Look, I'm sorry if he has been harsh to you and really, I didn't like that telephone conversation with the bastard any more than you did. I'm not gonna tell you why, but I need to hang out with you guys", she lays out.<br>"What happened to the whole 'I fly solo' crap you gave us earlier?", Dean asks doubtful.  
>"I changed my mind", she simply declares.<br>"This has something to do with Sam's recovery, doesn't it?  
>He looks her in the eye; he knows. Her eyes answer, but she replies anyway.<br>"If I'd tell you 'yes', would you let me come?"  
>For a second he considers it. All Dad's warnings rush through his head, just as the may times he trusted Zoë. She never let him down, she never gave him a reason not to trust her. Zoë saved his brother. He glances at Sam and back, than he opens the door for her. Without further words she enters the Diner where its comfortably warm, leaving Dean at the door with millions of questions. Soaked through they settle at the table in the back as if nothing happened. Sam looks up from his phone and glances from one another. It's quite an amusing sight, two wet individuals who just had a huge fight sitting at the same table completely cool while rain drips on the table from their cloths and hair.<p>

He chuckles. "You two are pathetic, know that?"  
>"We're aware", Dean responds dull. "Got something?"<br>"Yeah, a case in Rockford, Illinois", Sam informs.  
>"What makes you so sure it's our thing?", Zoë questions, find the youngest quite sure of himself.<br>"I had my eye on this case a few days back", Sam shows the display of his phone, on which they see a picture of an officer. "This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum".  
>"And that's strange why? So the sex wasn't satisfying and he went crazy", Dean replies puzzled.<br>Sam glares at him, but then takes out their Dad's journal. He opens it and leafs through it until he finds a newspaper clipping of the Asylum.  
>"Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal, even unconfirmed sightings; two deaths, until last week, at least", Sam explains.<br>"That makes it our kind of thing. I can say a lot of nasty things about the guy, but John's a good tracker. Let's go", Zoë finishes her coffee and gets up.  
>"You're coming along?", Sam concludes surprised.<br>"I'll fill you in in the car", Dean answers for her, giving himself and Zo some time to think of an excuse.  
>"You're taking the 90 Interstate?", Zoë checks with Dean as she throws some cash on the table.<br>"Easiest way to go. It's like what, an eighteen hour drive?", he checks with his brother, quite sure he already looked it up.  
>"Sixteen when you're driving", Sam corrects with a grin.<br>"I'll catch up with you later, I still have to pick up my bike", Zoë says while they exit the Diner.  
>It's only now that Dean notices that the Harley Davidson Road King isn't parked outside.<br>"How did you get here?", Dean asks puzzled.  
>Zoë walks over a Nissan BMD21, which is parked along side the road. "I stole a car, duh".<br>Dean smirks and gets in his car. Zo has got the Nissan hotwired sooner than Dean can turn his key and they both go in separate directions. For a second he watches her leave in his back view mirror, then he looks aside at Sam.  
>"What the hell was that all about?", the youngest wonders curious.<br>"We've got sixteen hours, right?", Dean checks.  
>"Yeah".<br>Dean sighs. "I'll get started then".

A huge GMC truck crosses the lands of Massachusetts over the 90 Interstate, approaching the coast. Jimi Hendrix sounds from the stereo, playing _Voodoo Child_. Still restless John steers the big wheeled monster to their destination. His conversation with Sullivan bothers him. She's with his sons, while he knows she could kill them in a blink of an eye. With no lead on the demon that he's hunting, he decides to make a little fieldtrip to Boston. God damn it, he hopes Sam's okay. Sullivan mentioned she fixed the problem, but how, and in what way? He doesn't trust her one bit, he has to see both of them alive with his own eyes before he'll take her word. He has two guns on his belt, both loaded with normal bullets. Secretly he hopes he'll run into Zoë, he'll end it once and for all. She's lost anyway, scarred and damaged. He's not keen on killing humans, but on the other hand, she can barely be considered one with her abilities. It hurts him to admit it, but deep down he knows Sam is a lot like her. But Zoë is carrying a secret that can not come out. If it does, the results will be devastating for the entire Winchester family. This is a truth that has to be buried and he'll salt her bones and burn her when he gets the chance to save his family. He has lost Mary, he won't loose his sons too. Hopefully Dean won't let his guard down again and pay a little attention. He knows he takes his job seriously, but listening to Dean's voice mail, he came to the conclusion that he got distracted. He can't believe the eldest ignored his order to leave Sullivan alone, it still gets him angry when he thinks of it. He has no idea how lethal she can be. Every now and then he glances at the other lane, but then a very familiar car approaches on the other side of the rail. His '67 Chevy Impala which he passed down to his eldest comes closer. John smiles by the sight of his boys, both in good health. The car shoots by and he looks in his mirror, watching the taillights get smaller and smaller, apparently they were so busy talking that they didn't recognize his truck. Thank God, they're fine. Sam's just fine. He checks the road for Sullivan's Harley, which he knows she rides, but it's nowhere in side. Apparently for once, Dean decided to listen to him. _Good boy_, he smiles satisfied. He's here anyway, he might as well finish the job he started over five years ago. Maybe not in the way he wished back then, but there's nothing he can change about that now. If Zoë is still in town, he will find her. She won't ever leave Boston again, not alive at least.


End file.
